


Secrets That You Keep

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accurate BDSM Etiquette, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Author is a lovable Switch too, Awkward Flirting, BDSM Lessons, Cards Against Humanity, DM Jean, DM Levi, Dom Levi, EreRi Big Bang 2017, Eren and Levi are roommates, Ereri Big Bang 2018!!, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Fetish Model Levi, Levi has a sense of humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Artist Eren, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Party at Eren's, Photographer Hange, Piercer Levi, Pining Eren Yeager, Playful teasing, RACK - Freeform, RULES ARE ACCURATE, SSC, Spanking, Switch Levi, Tattoo Artist/ Club Owner Jean, Tattooed Eren, Thud Sting Training, You will learn things!, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After kicking out his ex-boyfriend, Eren Jaeger has come to the unfortunate conclusion that he can no longer keep up paying the rent by himself. Putting out an ad online only served to bring out the absolute worst people, but it was the only way to get things done. Being a makeup artist busy with movie production meant that he likely wasn't going to see much of them anyhow, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find someone worth a damn. Fortunately, the perfect roommate comes with Levi Ackerman. Though the man has a whole "King of the Undead" kinda vibe with porcelain skin and dark hair, a standoffish approach, and working late nights in a tattoo parlor, Eren finds he likes Levi. As time passes, he's neither spoken more than a few words to Levi or gotten any in return. Things begin to take a turn for the abnormal when Eren catches Levi washing bloody clothes, padlocking the bedroom door, and never eating. Eren's friends convince him he's living with the next Ed Gein, so Eren follows him one night only to discover Levi's secret. He's not a serial killer. Levi is a fetish model and domination expert at an underground BDSM club, which only serves to pique Eren's curiosity in all things leather and latex.





	1. King of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys, this thing has been sitting on my drafts since JUNE! Whaaaatttt?! That's right. It's been collecting dust for a long time, and I'm excited to finally be able to show it to you. As many of you know, we get a lot of BDSM type fics here. I, for one, am so absolutely tired of seeing this community misrepresented. I am a proud member of my community, and I'll be damned if I portray it in any manner but beautifully. I am a club member, I am a participant, I am a DM, I am a leader, I am an instructor, and I am a switch. These rules are honest, legitimate rules. This is meant to be fun and educational. I hope that you can all see that no matter what some our bedrooms hold, we are still people at the end of the day. We are still wives, husbands, teachers, fireman, cashiers, lawyers, daughters, sons, and whatever else. Our kinks do NOT define us. I am tired of seeing people portray this community as just a fetish. I've never in my life met more welcoming, inclusive, kind people in my life. I am honored to be part of my community, and I hope that you take this with a grain of salt. We are still seen as freaks and deviants, so I've created this to shed some light on some actual proceedings. It is a short piece, so of course I cannot delve completely into it, but I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> ~My Deepest Love,  
> K. A. Theirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist is here:
> 
> [Here](https://open.spotify.com/user/kattheirin/playlist/5YoKHcDP1bBZhkRnv2gHO5?si=dl9m3QC2QpWn1-mPmgpp1A)

Now was not the time to get worked up over this. He could do this. It was another month with another movie contract, but one that kept him so busy he couldn't see straight. As a makeup artist, Eren Jaeger, oftentimes found himself working on movie sets day in and day out. Each only seemed to be more demanding and grueling than the last, but he needed the money. His sleep was severely depleted, rent wasn't exactly on the cheap side of things, and his ex boyfriend had finally moved out leaving him with freedom from the relationship yet new, tighter shackles to work. There was not a way in hell he could do it for another two months. How he’d even managed to squeak by as much as he had was a miracle, and a testament to how stubborn, determined, and persistent he was. As much as he hated to admit it, however, Eren knew that he'd have to look for a roommate.

After a long several hours on set with his friends, and sister, he was told to post an online ad for a roommate and simply screen the candidates. In theory, that sounded like a grand idea, but the harsh reality of the fact was that he lived in a gorgeous, two bedroom home with a majestic scenic overlook, a pool, with a good neighborhood full of well off folks. People would be clamoring for the room, and the last thing he had the time for was to sift through dozens of potential roommates. While he liked the idea, and desperately needed a roommate to ensure both his sanity and survival, he wished there was a simpler way to achieve his ends. Unfortunately, he knew when he was beat and out of luck; this was one of those times. He'd just somehow have to manage to get to work between interviews. Background checks were going to be another thrilling part of the process, but most definitely a necessity. The more he thought about it the more work it was just to not have to sleep overnight on sets to get more work done.

Every movie kept demanding hours, and the worst part of the filming process was the end. It was crunch time and kept the artists, wardrobe, and actors scrambling to finish up. One of his contracts was ending which meant spending an ungodly amount of time on set, and so he was prepared to crash on the lounge sofa for several minutes if he had to. Staying overnight was common. so he'd have to make all these interviews at least a couple days apart just in case the director harped on him or the lead artist on set, Marco, to arrange his team faster. His boss was one of his best friends, had been for many years, and so working under him wasn't bad at all unless someone tried to speak to him before his three cups of coffee and bagel. Marco had always had his back since before he became an artist, but after he had it seemed like the man was hovering. From showing him tricks and keeping him hired, Marco was rather like a brother and so was other fellow artist, Armin.

The three of them formed the owner and two of the division managers of their art studio. Armin was more suited for traditional makeup applications, but Eren was more in love with the intricate special effects side of the business. While studying he'd done both, but his heart lied with the effects and he was definitely more suited for it. Somehow, Marco managed to do both with a perfect application and precision which was part of why he made a good boss. On the other side of things, Marco and Armin were fun to work with and damn good at their jobs. It made the endlessly seeming hours getting covered in makeup and dealing with horrendous ego's worth it. Even Marco's twin sister, Ymir, gave them a good laugh with her crazy stunt work, and Connie wasn't so bad either. Overall, his life on movie sets might not have been glamorous, but it was fun, it was a living, and whoever was going to live with him had to know they wouldn't necessarily see a lot of him during filming.

He supposed, in the end, that it was a good thing but he also wanted to be able to get along with his roommate. Life would be a lot easier that way, and he needed to make sure that they could share a living space without wanting to rip each other's head off their shoulders. From having one bad experience beneath his belt already, Eren knew that whatever happened with his roommate meant that he would gladly kick them out if he needed to, because their name wasn't on the lease. The last thing he needed was to have another situation like the dreadful scenario before the search, so he made sure in his ad that he included a few things to weed out unfavorables. Partiers? No way in fucking hell. He was an adult and, yes, he had friends he invited over to have a few drinks and relax, but he was not going to allow his home to be turned into a weekend party fest. Musicians? Absolutely not. He worked early in the morning and needed his sleep. Sleep was a precious commodity he already didn’t get enough of.

Only so many people would actually pay attention to the rest of the ad however. He knew most wouldn't read past the fact it was $750 for rent after being split two ways, which was pretty damn cheap for being out in the middle of beautiful West Yadkin. Several calls would be placed and several would be turned down upon first impression, but the true test was getting them inside to show them around and then have a lovely little chat around the dining room table. Eren finally found time for everything before he went to work during the week after placing the ad. After a week though,  he'd had absolutely no viable candidates. From horrible chain smokers, to skanky sorority girls from the college a few minutes away, and covering the local barista hipster, Eren was less than enthused about the pool of potential roomies.

It happened, thankfully, when he'd gotten a call around 5pm almost two weeks later that he finally found his new roommate. When he opened the door he'd been rather surprised to see that the guy looked like he did. On the phone he'd sounded.....deceptively taller. He didn't really know how someone could sound tall, but his voice was the right amount of tenor and baritone that exuded confidence and a strict, no bullshit tone. Upon meeting the guy he'd done a quick double take. Around 5'3 with raven hair razored in a high undercut that framed his angular, pale features fantastically, the man was rather stunning. He was thin, had the world's cutest dimple piercings, and his steely blue eyes felt as if they could pierce through his soul. Not once had he seen the man even crack a smile from beneath his stoic expression, but so far was so good.

"So, Levi, right?" Eren asked as he led him around the home watching as the man's eyes scanned every detail.

"Correct," he stated flatly "Levi Ackerman."

A bit taken back by his tone, devoid of absolutely anything, Eren smiled brightly and offered his hand "Eren Jaeger. What is it that you do?"

Levi shifted his gaze to the offered hand and simply grimaced as he shook Eren's hand rather firmly "I'm a piercer."

Eren could feel his apprehension to touching him and thus let go quickly, allowing him to resume his scan of the first floor kitchen "Ah, that explains the dimple piercings."

Turning over his shoulder, Levi shrugged "I suppose."

"What are your hours?" Eren asked, curious to see the times he'd be home while attempting to brush off his somewhat apathetic responses.

"Noon to midnight, sometimes later," he responded easily without so much as turning his head.

It appeared they definitely wouldn't see much of each other, so Eren grinned "Lovely. You read the bit about music and parties and smoking, correct?"

"Yes," Levi stated "is the place cleaned regularly?"

"Every other day just about, unless I've been called away to work," Eren stated firmly. He had to admit that he had a rather strange vibe from the guy. but perhaps he was just not an exceptionally social type of guy. It was kind of hard to believe that whether or not the house got cleaned was his first question. It was beginning to cross Eren's mind as to why this guy had dimple piercings if he never smiled to show them off. There was no denying the man was stunning, but maybe if he smiled more and didn't have the whole ‘king of the undead’ vibe going on then he'd appear a lot more friendly. Even if he couldn't be friends with Levi he supposed so long as he was clean, didn't cause any rifts, and paid his rent on time that was all that mattered.

By the end of the interview Eren informed him that since his background check cleared he was free to move in anytime next week, but if it was after 10am he wouldn't be around because of work to help. When he stated flatly that he didn't need any help Eren just inhaled and nodded. Clearly the guy wasn't a big fan of being social, but Eren assumed that maybe he'd warm up to him in time. After all, Eren considered himself to be a rather friendly guy. He was easy to get along with, had a good bit of energy when he wasn't being overworked and missing out on hours of seriously needed sleep, and though he did have a rather easily flared temper, it was something that he was learning to reign in. Gently tanned skin, shaggy mocha hair he normally kept down outside of work, bright turquoise eyes, a nice, genuine smile; he thought he looked rather inviting as well. It wasn't like if Levi wanted to start a conversation he'd immediately bounce out of it.

He soon learned, however, that Levi was more of a quiet type who loved his personal space. Once he'd gotten himself moved in everything was swell, but the two never really did mesh on their scheduling. Levi didn't see much of Eren, and the same was true that neither did Eren see Levi much. The only way Eren even knew if Levi was home was because of his car in the drive. The midnight blue Nissan was a little hard to miss next to his white Rubicon. At night Levi was often gone, but every now and again he'd catch him slinking back into the house at the wee, early hours of the morning without so much making a decibel of noise. There was almost something odd about the way he acted. but without him doing much of anything in view and paying his rent on time there wasn't much else that Eren cared about.

After three and a half months, somehow things had only gotten stranger. In that time, Eren had never once seen Levi do his laundry, eat, come out of his room for longer than a shower, or relax in the front room at all. It seemed that Levi was either in his room, or at work, and there was no middle ground on which to stand. His invitations to watch a movie or order take out were always met with the most unenthused expressions or ones of sheer horror at the audacity Eren would even ask him such a thing. He'd claim he ate at work, or that he needed to go to bed early, and then slinked off to his bedroom. Levi reminded him of a cat; a secretive, antisocial, and withdrawn cat. Whatever was going on with him began to eat away at Eren. Just what did he spend all of his time in that room doing? None of it made any sense at all, and it only got worse when Levi began to padlock his room from the outside when he left.

Levi's room was just at the end of the hall that stretched alongside the wash room and kitchen, so Eren hadn't noticed the lock until he'd gone to do his laundry. Who in the fuck was his roommate? What was he keeping inside his room that required two thick locks? Things were starting to creep him out, and he needed to know if it was just him or if his mind was running off with itself again. Surely whatever was going on wasn't exactly normal, right? Eren wasn't wrong to be concerned by the guy's actions, was he? How exactly was he affording the rent as a piercer at a tattoo parlor? Or the brand new 2018 Altima in the driveway? Nothing seemed to add up, so there was only one course of action to take and that was to ask his friends if it sounded weird at all to them.

When he got to work he was sitting at his bench waiting for his actress to arrive, so he could begin the seven hour application process of her prosthetics and airbrush makeup. At his left was a tall man with tanned, freckled skin, chocolate doe eyes, the most radiant smile, and a head full of the softest umber waves. To his right was a shorter golden blonde man with his shoulder length hair pulled back into a high ponytail as his cerulean eyes flickered to Eren. Always with Marco to his left and Armin to his right he got a rather decent spot, but today Ymir was in Armin's seat which meant that this was about to get more fun than intended. Each time Ymir had to fill in as the actress' stunt double she hated having to get put into such girlish makeup. Her amber eyes narrowed towards Armin who got his fair share of laughter at the spectacle and Marco stepped behind her to do her hair so they could put her wig on.

"Stop fucking touching me you _twit!_ " She scowled at Marco, who was keeping her jaw up, as Armin worked around her nose and began to blot out the mask of freckles blanketed across her face.

"If you don't stop he's gonna stick that brush up your nose, _bitch,"_ Marco replied towards his twin sister with a playful little laugh.

Eren shrugged as he sat atop his vanity "Hey, it could be worse. Your roommate could be the creepiest fucker alive."

Armin cast a momentary glance towards Eren "Oh? Thought you liked him, Eren, what happened? You two get in a fight or something?"

"He's never spoken more than a sentence to me, and it's always in this cold, detached tone that's starting to give me the creeps. I've never once seen him eat in almost four months, he's never done his laundry when I'm awake which is probably because he gets blood on his clothes from piercing people; I know I saw him come home one night and caught blood at the bottom of his shirt, oh, he put a goddamn _padlock_ on the outside of his door when he leaves, he never makes any noise, and there's no inviting him to do anything because he looks at me like I've grown a fucking tail when I _have_ asked. I don't know if I'm allowed to be paranoid that it's just fucking creeping me the hell out. Like, is there something going on here, or what if he's just weird and antisocial?" Eren posed as he took a deep breath trying to not seem as on edge about it as he truly was.

Ymir held up a hand so she could turn to Eren with the most serious expression she could muster before stating "You live with a _vampire."_

Everyone burst out in laughter and Eren cracked a wide grin "Yeah, sure let me just try to catch him shaving and see if he has a reflection."

"Dude, he sounds like a _freak._ Have you seen what he's done with the spare room since he moved it?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head "No, I haven't and since there's a padlock on it now I'm kinda scared to see what _exactly_ he's hiding in there. I mean, there was already a lock on the door, so what the fuck does he have in there that he's trying to keep in there?"

Marco sat down beside Eren casually slinging an arm around his shoulders "Eren, your roommate legitimately sounds like a fucking _serial killer._ What if he kidnapped someone and keeps them in the room? What if he sound proofed it which is why you never hear anything? What if his clothes are always covered in blood, and that's why he won't do his laundry while you're there. Most serial killers are either charismatic or complete fucking weirdos. I think you found the weirdo."

Eren recoiled momentarily as he shrieked **"Are you serious?!** Don't make me think that!! Goddamnit, Marco! He already does sketchy shit! I'm gonna go mad now!"

Armin chuckled softly "Haha, well, if you live with Dexter you might want to find out. I don't know _how_ you'd go about doing that, but if my roommate was luring people from craigslist and chopping them up in my house I'd want to know."

Thinking about that fact made Eren skin prick, as a chill seeped into his spine "Dude!! Can you _not?!_ I don't wanna get murdered."

"You're probably not his type," Ymir cackled with a crooked grin. "Besides, he wouldn't do anything to damage home base since you could give him an alibi when the hooker on the corner of 5th and Garland goes missing."

"Goddammit, Ymir!" Eren shrieked in a less than dignified whine. "You guys are gonna have me freaked out of my fucking roommate. Levi isn't that bad he's just.... _weird."_

"Well," Marco started with a shrug "if he _is_ hiding something your best bet is to follow him around one night and see where he goes. Stay out of sight and just, ya know, see where he goes. Maybe you make a flash mold of the key to the padlock while he's busy, and you may even be able to sneak into his room when he's out. It's time to see just what the weirdo is up to."

At that thought Eren shook his head furiously "Oh _hell_ no!! Marco, if that guy is, in fact, a serial killer why in the fuck would I want to risk following him and being the next fucking body in the ground?"

"But he's right," Armin replied. "If he _is_ hiding something your best bet is to follow him, and if he's not then there's nothing to be worried about. On the off chance he catches you and he wasn't doing anything you probably just poked into his privacy and lost a good roommate."

 _"Ugghh,"_ Eren groaned as his actress finally arrived "well I guess we'll find out in a couple of days. Until then I'm just going to watch and try to learn his schedule. I'll let you guys know if I decide to tail him....in case I _mysteriously_ go missing." They all gave him a good laugh and began to get work on the actors and actresses. Turning some people  into gruesome, grotesque monsters and aliens was part of the fun of dystopian science fiction movies. At some times Eren really did love his job and this was one of those times....even if his friends now had him convinced he was living with a serial killer.

 


	2. Caught in the Act

From work Eren decided to do exactly as he'd said he would. Levi was an incredibly secretive man, and it was difficult to abstain from wanting to know those secrets when they shared the same spaces. Part of the human psychology was a little curiosity, but Eren's had gone from a little to a substantial amount in a heartbeat. Keeping tabs on Levi when he came home was a bit strange in and of itself, but he wanted to make sure that when he did decide to investigate he'd know when he could get away with it. Invading someone's privacy was a massive cause for fights, rightfully so, so he needed to make sure that whatever he was doing was worthy of a potential falling out over. He began to notice that Levi's little quirks were kind of cute. For example, his habit to make tea and timidly place his tongue on the edge of the teacup to test the water was like a cat with a paw. 

He knew that Levi had no idea he was watching him do random things around the house on his day off, but a little piece of him wanted Levi to catch him. If Levi caught him then perhaps it would open a dialogue between the two, albeit a rather awkward one, and that was part of their problem. Neither party could so much as speak to the other more than a sentence without feeling the air and avoiding it. Perhaps Levi was just unsure of how to navigate this arrangement as he'd said the only roommate he'd ever had was in college. During the interview he'd gotten more out of Levi than he had living together for almost four months. It was irritating and frustrating, but there was one chance Eren saw to take an opportunity to speak with him so he did.

One night after coming home and making sure to jot it down, Eren arrived home the same time as Levi. Work had been busy and he'd been forced to stay overnight meaning that he hadn't gotten home until 6am, which was more than hint strange. Later than midnight had been right with Levi’s schedule. What kind of tattoo parlor stayed open until 6am? Eren was highly doubting that Levi worked at a tattoo parlor, but the moment he got near him he could smell the slight hint of cleaning product lingering on his skin. Antiseptics and bleach? Well, either he was a piercer, or he was definitely a serial killer with a day job. Both aspects of the revelation were neither clarifying nor comforting in any aspect, and so Eren gave him a warm smile as he removed his key and began to open the door.

With the key in the lock Eren asked politely "Hey, Levi, early morning for you. How was work?"

"Busy," he answered flatly as he brushed past Eren once the door was open.

Calling out as he shut the door, Eren tried again "That sucks but money is money, right? How about something to eat?"

"Ate at work," Levi replied in a drone as he headed off to his room before uttering "goodnight." Damn. He couldn't manage to give him something?! This guy was seriously up to something, and he was going to find out what. Come Friday night he was going to follow Levi and see just exactly where this "tattoo parlor" was. He was done with being left in the dark, and so he made sure to send a text to Marco, Ymir, and Armin that he was going investigating. If he disappeared he wanted to make sure they knew what he was doing and where. Sure, it might have been a bit on the morbid side of things, but Eren believed in always being prepared so now was the time to get prepared. Watching and waiting until he heard the front door shut was easy enough.

Once the door had shut, Eren moved out the front door as carefully as he could and snuck out to the car. Levi was already pulling out of the drive, so he could easily climb into the jeep and not be seen. Hopefully someone pulled out between them. Eren watched movies; and thus he believed that he needed to be several cars back. For a while he stayed back and allowed many people in the line between them, but when the stars began to sparkle in the darkened sky he couldn't leave much room between them or he risked losing him. Due to the thick veil of night blanketing them he'd need to be careful. Keeping an eye on Levi wasn't too hard, but the color of his car made it hard to see at night thus he had to make sure he kept a watchful eye on each turn he made.

After an hour and a half of driving around he was beginning to think Levi knew he was tailing him. It was only when he watched Levi pull into an abandoned warehouse that he felt his blood run cold as ice crystallized in his veins. Just what the fuck kind of business did he have in an abandoned warehouse with rusted chain link fence, razor wire, and boarded up windows? This was not a tattoo parlor, and it damn sure wasn't the place for a sane person. Was Levi seriously up to illegal, life ending, practices? It felt too strange to even think about, and it almost made him sick, but he couldn't let it get to him. He had to get to the bottom of whatever this was right then and there. From a safe distance he watched cautiously as Levi parked around the back of the warehouse and slipped through the gate.

Knowing that he had to replicate the action precisely, Eren parked down the block and crept up to the imposing building. Rust coated its metal siding, glass was broken out of the boarded up, blacked out, windows and each step closer made his stomach curdle. There wasn't any time to waste, so he slipped through the log chained gate and approached the front door of the warehouse. Much to his surprise there wasn't anyone by the door and it seemed like Levi hadn't caught him yet. At least that was one thing to take a bit of solace in. It was in the moment he managed to get through the warehouse unheard, however, that he had the first big shock of the night: he'd stumbled onto a photoshoot and this was no ordinary photoshoot. 

Peeking in from a crack in the door, Eren began to observe the odd photoshoot, but the bright white lights and the tables lined with snacks and water made it seem average despite its location. There were only a few things that made him know beyond the shadow of a doubt that this was not ordinary. With the setup of the background being a high back cherry armchair and a black chaise lounge chair along with the addition of a singular model in shining black latex shorts he knew this was not what he was expecting. A chain led from a studded, magenta collar around the young blonde's neck and his hands were bound behind his neck with a type of bind he only knew to be bondage knots. Had he just stumbled onto a fetish photoshoot? He was pretty sure he had.

Among things he was pretty sure of, Eren's eyes bugged out of their sockets when he noticed a squeal and a secondary model join the set: Levi. Holy fucking shit! Levi wasn't a piercer, he was a goddamn fetish model?! Things just kept getting weirder the more he watched, so he opted to move a little closer to get a better look at Levi. Dressed in a pair of lace up, leather pants, shining stiletto boots that gave him at least six more inches on his height, and a mesh tanktop with eyeliner darkening his beautiful, smokey blue eyes; it was clear to him that Levi might have been tailored for this. He looked incredible and the aura that he could feel wafting off his skin even managed to impress him. A riding crop stuck out of his left boot and watching him remove it to lift the other boy's chin as he stood over his crouched form caused a disruptive shiver to prick Eren’s skin.

Holy fucking hell. Levi wasn't exactly as weird as he thought, but he'd just taken a whole other step up on his attraction scale. Why was a man like that hiding what he did for a living? It wasn't like there was anything to be ashamed of. In fact, Eren found it quite the opposite. Levi should have worn that like a badge of honor, but Eren continued to watch the sight unfolding in front of him. Levi's fingernails had been painted black and that was something he'd not noticed until he jerked the kid along with him to the armchair. The photographer moved the chaise closer to the armchair and Levi took his seat in the armchair as he placed the toe of his boot to the kid's chest and yanked on the leash. Just another moment watching the spectacle, Levi exuded an aura unlike one he pictured with. It was quite obvious he was playing with a villainous fire, and at some point he’d be burnt if he kept it up.

When the kid licked the toe of Levi’s boot before he crawled to Levi on all fours, Eren knew that this was definitely something else. After a couple wardrobe changes and a few touch ups on Levi's makeup, the photoshoot continued for several more shoots. It seemed that with each pause the shoot got a little more risque, as the last portion had the laces at the groin of Levi's pants undone with one hand in them, one holding a lit cigarette, as he leaned back and the black vinyl captain's hat leaning over his face while a plume of smoke left his lips. He also didn't know that Levi smoked, but he figured it was for the shoot. God, it made his blood boil with each sight. He still couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing. It just seemed a little more far fetched out of the realm of thinking, at least somehow more than the serial killer thing. 

Quickly, he was jerked from that kind of thinking when the photographer, a brunette with a high ponytail and glasses, was hugging Levi and gushing about the shoot. He’d smiled then. He'd fucking smiled. Levi smiled and it was potentially the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Accented by those black titanium piercings gleaming beneath the vibrant lighting, Levi's smile was a gift to mankind and Eren thought it was a sheer disgrace that he didn't do it often. Anyone could damn near be charmed by that almost sweet smile, and he was pretty sure that he’d been a victim of Levi’s now that he'd seen his secret and knew that he wasn't in danger of being murdered; just whipped. In the back of his mind he kinda liked that prospect, but he had to let that thought pass because Levi was walking towards the door.

Fumbling to find a place to hide, Eren ducked down behind some old barrels and watched as Levi took a walk down the stairs on the left side of the room. Eren wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know where those metal death trap stairs led, but he could see a light streaming from the opening. Perhaps there was something else downstairs? Deciding to take a deep breath and venture forth, Eren carefully crossed the room and cautiously stepped down the metal staircase. Only when his eyes scanned the massive club built beneath the warehouse did he understand exactly where he was. Red velour walls, cherry wood and furniture like that above them, a bar to the right side, a reception desk to the immediate bottom of the stairs, and rooms lining the floor gave him only one impression. He’d just stepped foot into a fetish club.

Eyes darting from one side of the room to the other he noticed some people in average clothing, suits, and then the stereotypical patrons dressed in latex, leather, vinyl, and various forms of lingerie. Chains connected to several pieces as well as thick leather straps, D-rings, and buckles. Whatever Levi was hiding he was pretty sure he now knew the complete extent of it. It was mind blowing once again to think that this was inside the horribly disturbing warehouse. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs there was a flint reception counter where a young, petite blonde woman behind the counter gave him a warm smile. The woman didn't even look old enough to be there, but her sparkling baby blue eyes radiated something beneath that he didn't even want to venture on.

"Hey, sweetie, you're new," she chirped pleasantly "are you here for the club or  _ someone _ specific? Do you have the name of your referral?"

Confused, Eren didn't quite understand the someone specific or referral parts of her question "Uh, I'm sorry? Someone specific?"

"She means  _ me," _ came the velvet purr by his ear followed by the sharp, echoing click of heels on tile.

Eren swallowed hard as he turned to be met with Levi's feline grin "Ah...... _ okay." _

Levi turned a smile to the receptionist "Eren is here for me, Krista, baby. Club rules aren't with him tonight, okay? Just mine. He’s not staying long."

"Gotcha, just be sure to do your job well. He looks like a lost baby deer sitting in a cougar's jaws," she snickered dangerously as she waggled her fingers. Before he could say anything to the contrary, Levi secured his fingers tightly around Eren's wrist and drug him off to the bar inside the club. Slinging him down to a booth inside the area across the way, Levi crept into the same side not allowing for any attempt at an exit.

"I thought I saw you following me," Levi stated with a grin "did you get a good show,  _ darling?" _

Fighting the sputter as his eyes widened at Levi's pet name, Eren began to fumble "Oh my god....look, I--- I'm sorry. I'm _ so _ sorry and I didn't mean---"

"Stop blabbering," he demanded in a tone that made Eren straighten immediately "and simply tell me why you followed me."

Taking a deep breath as he tried to organize his thoughts, Eren answered "Well, you were acting  _ really _ fucking strange and being secretive. It creeped me out honestly. You were coming and going at hours that did not consist with your work hours, I've never seen you eat, only drink tea twice, I've seen you walk in with blood on your shirt, I've never seen you do your laundry, and your bedroom is fucking padlocked. It's strange and borders on fucking creepy."

"And this gave you the right to invade my privacy?" Levi asked with an arched brow and pointed gaze. "What did you think, huh, that I was a murderer or something?"

Eren rubbed the back of his neck and cast his glance to the table "Actually..... _.kinda? _ Look, I just wanted to know if I was living with Dexter!"

When he screeched Levi had to restrain a snort of laughter "Ha... _ erm. _ ..Wow. You legitimately thought that I killed people? Quite the opposite of my what's in job description actually. My job is take people to heaven, but only by making them experience a kind of pleasure no one else can give them."

Having to process that, Eren cocked his head to the side and paused before responding "Wait....but you're a _ model?" _

Levi's lips twitched before curling into a devious smirk "Oh, yes, I  _ am _ a fetish model for a few publications a friend owns. Mostly, Eren," he inched into the realm of his personal space and whispered into his ear "I'm a dom, a dominator, or what you'd know easier as the male version of a dominatrix."

_ "Holy shit," _ Eren breathed as he heard Levi's admittance and the purr of his name leave his lips "that's fucking cool as shit."

For a moment Levi was stunned at his reaction "Well....that was _ not  _ what I was expecting. Yes, it is cool, and fun, but I also own this place. I actually only own the warehouse and the club owner rents the space from me while allowing me to continue my business in my own room. I teach people how to conduct scenes in the privacy of their own home, how to safely engage in the elements of bondage, domination, and sadomasochism, as well as serve a few clients of my own. I also DM for the club when the owner isn't around."

Completely in awe, Eren's eyes gleamed "That's really incredible. Definitely guessing you're not a piercer anymore."

Levi shook his head slightly "Not entirely. I'm still certified and if the owner here needs a piercer at his shop all he has to do is call me and I'll come work for a couple days a week. The blood you saw on my shirt was actually from a client getting pierced at the parlor. Some people bleed like a fountain....they happened to be one of them."

Eren nodded "I get it but what I don't get is why you didn't tell me. I mean, I don't think it's a big deal that you do this."

With a sigh, Levi began "Eren, look around you. Do you see all these people? They're all average, everyday people and some  _ aren't. _ We handle doctors, lawyers, actors, sports stars, and anyone who is referred. This business is lucrative and secretive, not by choice, but because it has to be. In the past my personal club was vandalized three times before it was burnt to the ground when it was advertised. While it's a little more accepted these days, it's still not something people want around in plain view. People don't find what I do acceptable and some are even to the point of misinformed to think it abusive, disgusting, and a scourge of the earth. You cannot even get into this club without a referral and membership. I personally operate differently from the club, but it also means my rules are far more strict. You need a referral by a client for me to even think of inviting you to take you as a client and that means I hold meetings before I decide. It wasn't something I was going to advertise to a happy little spitfuck who looked like the most aggressive he got in bed was a sweet little love bite."

Taking slight offense, Eren scowled "Hey, that's not  _ my  _ fault. As for your club.... I'm sorry. I don't understand how people can claim to have a right to care what two consenting adults do safely in their own bedrooms, or in an atmosphere like this. Your kink is not my kink and that's okay: people need to learn that a little more I think. Just because someone else don't agree, doesn't make it any less valid."

At his words Levi gave him a gentle smile and the most angelic laugh he'd ever heard "Hahaha! Oh, Eren, that's a good view point to have. One of the most important rules here is SSC. It means safe, sane, and consensual. Everyone around you participating in scenes has a set list of rules to follow. Our number one priority is _ safety. _ People don't understand it, and because of that they assume the worst. For as long as humans have lived we've feared what we don't understand and, at times, that fear begets hatred."

Curiosity piqued, Eren had to ask "I don't know much about it, but I've always been.....curious. What are the rules of the club?"

"That's nice, Eren," Levi grinned impishly "natural curiosity is a beautiful thing. I'm always free for questions. Firstly, the rules at the club are that everything done here is consensual. You may only a join a scene if you are invited to do so or you ask. Touching is only allowed when given permission. What happens in the dungeon stays in the dungeon. Respect everyone. No means no and, while we understand that there are some resistance play scenes around, when someone wishes to stop you must respect that or it's no longer a scene and charges will be pressed, as well as the violator will be placed on blacklists for clubs around the country. We're a very open, tolerant, group and everyone is equal here. Members must be a minimum of 21 years old, and you have to agree to become a member before you enter the club. We ask that most non-related conversation be in the bar area or outside, hence why you are here and not on the floor. Safe words are generalized in the club with colors green, yellow, and red. If red is called then the acting Dungeon Masters, or DMs, have the right to immediately end the scene. Aftercare, setup, and cleanup are viewed by most as part of the scene and it needs to be respected, so if you have questions please wait until they're ready to talk with you. Watch from a distance that isn't going to cause an air, and do not interrupt a scene. No screams should be performed as it will falsely alert us that something is wrong. If you need something find a DM; we're here to help and the two of us are pretty nice guys even if Jean can be a dick at times."

Eren found himself smiling as he absorbed the information like a sponge "Is that everything? What exactly is a DM's job? And what about the sex?"

Levi responded rather quickly "No sex happens in the dungeon. The dungeon is a public space and these things are not allowed: no exchange of bodily fluids aside from saliva, and yes that means everything from blood to piss to semen. Private rooms are allowed if you want them for sexual scenes. Nudity is allowed just not in the hallways, as people are freely entering and exiting. A Dungeon Master's job is to make sure that people are obeying the rules and are safe. We inform anyone of any practices and rules going on if you need it. We're also trained in first aid, CPR, and various things to make sure everyone stays safe. As for the rest of the rules: clean all equipment after use, no drinking outside the bar, no performing in scenes if you're under the influence of anything, smoking is permitted outside, no sexual services can be exchanged for money, and DM decisions are beyond final."

"Wow, that's a lot," Eren stated calmly "but really interesting. You sound like you've got this stuff down, but what about the sex services things and you?"

"I've been doing this professionally for 7 years, so I'd like to think I have a good grasp haha. I'm exempt for the sexual services bit which is why my room is at the end of its own hallway at the back of the club and away from the scenes. Because I own the building, help out Jean, and teach classes, I was allowed to keep my operation running in the club. Everyone here is very familiar with me and knows that I'm more likely to be judgmental on practices. My clients are often members of the club," Levi answered with a proud smile. "I'm rather glad that I can educate you, Eren, and thank you for not having a negative opinion of me."

"Of course," Eren smiled warmly "I'd actually like to know a _ whole  _ lot more about it---"

Before Eren could finish, a lanky brunette man slipped his arms around Levi's neck from behind, immediately breaking the touching rule, and whined "There you are.....I've been  _ waiting _ on you."   

"Do  **not** touch me," Levi stated firmly as he smacked the hands roaming down his chest "you'll be paying for that. Remember your _ place." _

Eren stiffened at the strength in his words that had caused the other man to recoil "Sorry, master, guess I'll just have to endure my  _ punishment." _

Levi turned to Eren and sighed softly "Excuse me, Eren, but my ten 'o'clock is here. Go home, please. We can talk later." Eren gave him a nod and watched as Levi's finger curled in a beckoning motion. The client followed him with a bit of spring in his suited step. It seemed businessmen really enjoyed letting loose a little, and he had to admit that he understood that. After a moment of trying to take everything he learned in, he rose from the booth and gave the bartender a nod before heading out. The strawberry blonde's hazel eyes followed him for a bit before she returned to shaking some drinks in a mixer. Eren hadn't give her much care as he made for the exit. At the reception desk the blonde, who Levi had called Krista, sent him a smile and wave. He didn't give her much in return aside from a wave over his head before he made it up the stairs. 

Once he made it back to the car he was too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact his roommate was the sexiest fucking dom he'd ever seen in his life…..well, that and the first that he’d ever met. For a while he'd always wanted to get into trying some things that involved BDSM elements, but his last boyfriend was too afraid. The man was the most boring, vanilla lay of his life and, while any sex with him was good, it just got to the point of the same old being boring. Being in bed and asking the guy to pull his hair had caused him to receive the same reaction as if he'd asked him to pull out one of his teeth. Eren knew he enjoyed a little pain in his sex, but with that man there was nothing but gentle, caring moments. It wasn't as if that was _ bad,  _ but he needed more and eventually the two drifted apart. There was no compatibility between them sexually anymore. Now, living with Levi, there was a chance to learn what his ex hadn't wanted to. If he could pick Levi's brain a bit then perhaps he could be prepared for his next relationship a little better.

Back home it seemed like time had flown by in the blink of an eye. It was almost midnight, so he needed to shower and get ready for bed. There was work in the morning, and that meant getting up at 7:30am so he could be on set by 9. While it wasn't exactly the most thrilling prospect he still drug himself to shower and then opted to wait up on Levi. He said that they could talk a little bit when he returned home, and Eren certainly wanted that moment. Unfortunately, he greatly overestimated his body’s desire for sleep. Falling asleep as he curled up on the couch to watch television hadn't exactly been part of the plan, but he couldn't have prevented it from happening no matter how strongly he wished otherwise.

A couple of hours later Levi came strolling through the front door with a groan. He'd expected to see Eren hyped up and waiting, but instead he found Eren crashed out on the sofa with his feet stretched over the arm. Before he went off to shower he snickered and drug the blanket off the back of the sofa onto Eren. Much to his surprise after getting out of the shower Eren had taken the blanket and tugged it up to his chin. There was a little smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the sight. For a moment he wondered if he should just go to sleep. Clearly Eren was passed out and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, so he decided to head to bed and make sure that Eren was comfortable before doing so.


	3. Breakfast for Thought

Upon waking, Eren stretched and found himself looking over at his alarm clock to see that it was a little before 7:30am. His alarm would go off in a few minutes anyhow, so he wasn't worried about getting up a little early. Strangely enough he found that what had woken him wasn't his own internal clock, but rather the wafting aroma of coffee and bacon. Slipping out of bed, tossing on a robe, and heading down the stairs, Eren was met with a sight that almost made him trip over his own feet. Levi was only clad in a pair of charcoal sweatpants standing over the stove cooking. What gods were allowing the sight he didn't know, but he was more than willing to drop to his knees and give thanks. He'd never been more thankful for a roommate including the last.

When he finally found it in himself to move he stepped into the kitchen and perched himself atop a wooden stool next to the island. He hated to admit that he took the opportunity to check out every inch of Levi's bared body now that he was so close. Alabaster skin that was damn near flawless, he noticed, as his eyes raked down Levi’s back. Sure, he was thin but he definitely had some muscle over him and he could see a couple scars on his shoulders, but he didn't pay them much mind. There was a slight little rock in Levi's hips as he moved around the kitchen, as if he was dancing to a song playing in his head which was giving him a pretty nice thought about how else they could move given the correct inspiration. Him dancing, however, was another one of those quirks that was impossible to not find ridiculously adorable. 

"Good morning, Eren, would you like some breakfast?" As he turned around the left corner of his mouth rose in an attempt to keep his laugh from sounding "I promise it wasn't a drifter I picked up last night."

Cringing a bit at the joke, Eren nodded "Alright, sure, and it's a good thing. I find drifter is a little greasy for my tastes. You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

_ "Never," _ Levi admitted with a sly smirk "and how do you take your coffee?"

Thinking of a good retort Eren smirked "As black as your latex and the makeup it looked like you applied with a  _ shotgun." _

Hand on his chest, Levi scoffed "Excuse you. Go easy on the latex. That shit chafes, you know, but it's worth it. I happened to look _ perfect  _ last night."

Eren chuckled and took his cup of coffee as Levi handed it to him "Thanks. It's not my fault it looks like it was painted onto your skin and your makeup made me cringe when I got a good view up close."

"Yeah, you  _ liked  _ being up close," Levi smirked before handing him a plate of food "and I assumed scrambled would be fine.....quite like your brain after last night."

"Perfect," Eren chimed "thank you. You know, we've lived together for like four months, and this is only the second conversation we've had during that time that lasted more than a sentence."

Levi joined him at the island and nodded "Yeah, sorry about that. It was easiest to keep to myself and try to keep you from asking too many questions about me. I'm sorry I scared you, _ pussycat." _

Eren's brows knit as Levi winked playfully "Oh, really? Pussycat? That what you call your clients?"

"Actually that borders on things like whore, bitch, slut, kitten, slave, and a few others that are  _ way _ too demeaning for me to say while maintaining the idea that I'm polite," Levi answered once his mouth was clear of over easy egg. 

Rolling his eyes, Eren scoffed "Polite, my ass. It's alright I'm not exactly polite either. I did kinda stalk you, and I imagine that your clients like that you call them that."

"True," he chuckled softly "and I do imagine you have questions so I'll try to answer what I can. As for my client’s tastes, well those differ individually. Some want to be coddled sweetly with a bit of a firm hand, and others want to be humiliated. I’m there for what they ask of me. I only play the role they wish me to.”

"Oh, okay, I mean that makes sense, and uh," Eren rubbed the back of his neck "I remember being on the couch, but I don't remember getting to bed. Did you--"

Levi shrugged "I carried you upstairs. You're surprisingly light, and I knew it was my fault you fell asleep there. I said we'd talk and I had to cover scenes for a bit while Jean took care of some things at his parlor."

Eren immediately felt his face flush peony "Oh, uh, thanks. You didn't have to do that. I'm really used to sleeping on sofas at work when I have to stay over. I had a long day on set the day before, and I guess I haven't caught up yet."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Levi offered kindly "I don't even know what you do for a living."

Recalling that he'd never told him, Eren nodded "Right, sorry about that. I'm a professional makeup artist. I cover both general applications and special effects, but I live for special effects makeup. I'm working on a movie right now and filming wraps up in a week, so it's gonna be a lot of long, overnight shifts where I take as many ten minute naps as I can get between getting fussed at by the director, set manager, my boss, or the ungodly amount of primadonnas I have to paint up."

Levi whistled lowly "Whew. That sounds _ incredibly _ stressful, Eren, but also phenomenal. It makes sense that you'd get in a tiff over the makeup now. You know, that's where my job comes into most people's lives. When people get that kind of stressed out from their jobs they just want to go to someone who can let them relax. They want to hand over the reins that they normally have to hold all too tightly."

"Yeah, that shit you called makeup was awful, Levi," he admitted with a laugh before he looked over to him "and they just want to willingly hand over the reins to someone like you?"

"Precisely. I make them feel like no else can. I push them to their limits and past the breaking point until I can build them back up. I'll show them a good time and what it's like to lose control, and then I'll pamper them and treat them like so preciously like they're the only thing in the world that matters. After all that I send them on their way," Levi stated with a hint of, what Eren guessed was, pride.

Eren smiled "That sounds interesting. I always wondered about what kind of things someone would pay a dom for. It blows my mind to think about the shit you've probably been asked to do to someone."

Glancing off, Levi snickered "Haha, yeah, I get my fair share of weird shit, but I can refuse to do any of it. Before a scene people need to talk about their hard limits and soft limits, or the things you absolutely refuse to let someone do to you and the things you're a little iffy on but would like to try. I tend to avoid RACK and lean more towards SSC. RACK means Risk Aware Consensual Kink whereas SSC is Safe, Sane, Consensual. RACK focuses more on the fact that I know the things we do could hurt us and acknowledge that, whereas SSC is a blanket statement. RACK isn't safe and tries to show that what is safe and sane to some isn't to everyone's standards. Example? Choking. There's a technique for it, and it can be deadly if not done properly. So RACK is more for things like that because sometimes choking wouldn't be brought into the equation for SSC."

"I get it," Eren stated "it's like you know one can hurt you and it's basically like signing a contract stating you know what can happen but still want to. SSC would be like saying because the risk of getting hurt is there you shouldn't do it at all."

"Very good, Eren," Levi replied with a wide, approving smile "you do get it. I tend to stick with SSC unless I'm doing it in my own love life. What exactly are you curious about?"

With the attention back to him Eren sighed awkwardly as he stared down at his plate "I don't really know much about  _ anything _ involving it. I was always intrigued and I wanted to try some things, but my last partner was too scared to even pull my hair so I didn't get to go very far into my research. They found out I was looking into it and just nixed it right then and there. Out of respect I stopped."

Levi nodded "I see. Some people, like I said, just don't understand it. Don't be scared to ask me anything. Most people, when they find out about what I do, have all kinds of questions and even hire me for things. I'll gladly help sate any curiosity that you may have, it's part of my job, so spanking, wax play, flame play, sensory deprivation, binding, restraining, suspension, orgasm delay and denial, humiliation, or whatever you want. I'm here."

A bit taken back by the boldness of the offer Eren just blinked "Okay.....that sounds like _ a lot _ of things. Do you do it for your own pleasure?"

"Hmm," Levi hummed "well, I think I used to. When I was younger I sated my own desires with it, but now it's just for my clients. I get more enjoyment out of educating people, modeling, and taking care of club-goers. It's because of that I don't take many clients, and it's not exactly like I'm directly involved into the sexual component of some acts."

"So you'd rather educate people and debunk myths for the safety of your community? That's admirable. Can I ask a very personal, invasive, question?" Eren posed as he finished his food.

Levi met his gaze as Eren looked to him "Sure. I'm an open book right now."

Eren took a deep breath and asked "When it comes to your personal sex life are you always the dominant if you do a scene?"

Quickly, Levi answered "No. There's some stigma in the community stating that you have to either be dominant or submissive and being both diminishes your ability to do one, but I vastly disagree. I think it makes you better at being a dominant. See, Eren, the person with the most power in the room is the submissive partner. Without them a dom is  _ nothing. _ It takes a whole other kind of power to allow someone to lord complete will over them. They control everything, and I think if you know how to be in that role you can make things better for your sub when you dom. Personally, I am a switch, which means I can play both roles, but I will only ever be a sub to my romantic partner. A client will never see that side of me. I wouldn't ever treat my partner like a client, unless they asked, because I'd want them to feel special so I'd willingly allow them to place me in a submissive role if they wished to for a scene. Outside of scenes I'm just like everyone else. Not all of my sex is BDSM spiced."

"After the display at the club I find that  _ hard _ to picture," Eren offered as he tried to think of Mr. Leather 'N Latex submitting to someone in a scene.

"Well, maybe _ don't _ try to picture me having sex, Eren. What about you, hmm?" Levi asked with a snarky grin before clarifying and placing it into perspective "Do you always initiate your sexual encounters? Surely not. A piece of you likes it when someone pushes you down, takes that control from you, and pampers you, right? You like it when someone puts you in your place, gets a little rough, maybe? Pull your hair a little, a little nip here, and a little bit of bossiness."

Blinking slowly, he had to admit Levi had hit the nail of the head "Uh, yeah, actually I think that sounds pretty fucking sexy."

"I enjoy it too," Levi grinned "so don't think I'm limited to just one thing. I'm only a dom when it comes to BDSM for my clients. I enjoy a little rough housing like the next guy, some play fighting, but I also like it when someone shows me how much they want me. I do have to draw line between professional and personal, so part of it is my refusing to sub for my clients. They come to a dom for a reason. Now, finish up your breakfast and get to work. Hurry now, don’t want you to be late on account of me.”

"Yes, sir," Eren chuckled playfully as he climbed off the stool and grabbed Levi's plate as he placed them into the dishwasher "I always thought you had to be one or the other. Thanks for educating me and for breakfast. It was delicious."

"Damn right," Levi said as he straightened giving him a wink "and don't hesitate to ask anytime you're curious. Just be sure to keep this our little secret, hmm?"

Eren gave him a firm nod as he stopped at the staircase "Sure thing. Oh, I'm working late tonight, so I don't know if I'll even come home. It's kinda up in the air right now."

"Gotcha," Levi grinned widely "no murders in the house, haha. Have a good day at work, Eren, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sleep well, goodnight, Levi," Eren offered before heading up the stairs to try to calm his racing heart. His laugh was the sweetest, airy sound that he'd ever heard. His sense of humor was brilliant, even if a little touch morbid. Somehow Eren had gone from zero to 60 in a day flat. At first he was creeped out of Levi, and now he wanted to jump his beautiful bones. Just how exactly was that happening in his brain?! What chemicals had got their receptors crossed along the line? He wasn't exactly sure, but all he knew was that once Levi allowed Eren to crack him open like a pistachio he discovered that he really liked the insides. Part of him couldn't help but want to know more about him personally. Everything Levi’d told him only kept his interests locked, but he did want to know the real Levi with his cute little dimples, his surprising navel ring, or that perfectly sculpted core of his. Those sharp ass hip bones made him wonder if the protrusions would cut his tongue if he licked them.

He had to shake his head as if he could fling the perverse thought right out his ear. Licking Levi's hips? God, he really was in trouble. Having the hots for the dom would only lead him willfully into disaster, so he tried to calm himself and get ready for work. An overnight bag needed to be packed and things needed to get settled before he left the house. Busying himself with packing, he tried to keep his mind off Levi and onto to remembering to tell the guys he was not a serial killer. Of course they'd known that. Chances were they just wanted to scare him a bit, and knew that horror movies made his skin crawl. They were assholes most days, but then again so was he. It was nigh impossible to not love the group of rejects even if they wanted to seriously convince him that his roommate was the next high profile killer.

Upon arriving to work it had started a light drizzle, and Eren knew out in the valley a little bit of drizzle meant that it meant it'd rain for the next couple days. That was just fucking great. The last thing he needed was a rainy week. It made his job of filming on location that much harder. Rain and the application of prosthetics and airbrush body paint didn't exactly agree well, so he'd only hope that they'd get his set up inside the studio and then allow the acting crew to go right along for their parts outside. Obviously he knew that wasn't going to happen, but it didn't make him wish for it any less. When he noticed Marco's scowl as he directed various people to set up their stations, he knew the day wasn't going to go smoothly at all. Judging by the cup of coffee in Marco's hand, the poor set crew had no idea of the devil lurking inside that freckled body. Those poor souls couldn't wait until he finished his usual caffeine fix. Bad move.

Eren at least had the smarts to wait until after Marco downed his coffee. Marco was normally the sweetest guy on the planet, but beneath it all, to his friends, he was an utter jackass at times. He'd goof off with them and he was an absolute riot, but at times he'd have sworn Marco was Satan incarnate. Just the way he could scream at those poor people for fucking up the placement of his kits bordered on something that could probably give Levi a run for his money. No one that knew Marco wanted to be on the wrong side of him when things started tumbling to the ground, and so Eren stayed back until the winds of hurricane Marco calmed.

"Hey, Marco," Eren called out apprehensively "everything good?"

After heaving a heavy groan, he gave Eren a nod "Yeah, sorry about that. They tried to tell me there was no way in hell we'd have coverings to do our makeup under."

"You told them to get fucked?" Eren asked yet already knowing the answer.

"Something like that," Marco grinned "so we'll have cover but only on two stations. I want you and Armin working under them and tonight we're going to be delegating all tasks. I want airbrush and polyfoam under that cover and I want basic application and sealing under the other. We're gonna make this a very odd assembly line, but we can get it done. I know you guys can do it. You'll be working with a lot of things today, but we'll have the blow dryers out here so be sure to use them, alright?"

Giving a nod, Eren agreed "You got it, Chief. Oh, and by the way Levi is so _ not _ a serial killer. He's just weird."

Marco arched a brow "Oh? That right? How weird is weird? When you didn't text back it kinda jolted me a little."

Eren grimaced "Shit, yeah, sorry about that. He was just going to this jank ass little dive bar after work and apparently he'd gotten into a bar fight that night I saw him come in. He definitely didn't seem like the bar brawl type, but of well. I know we're actually on a level we can speak to each other at the moment."

"Well, glad to hear it, Eren. I don't need you thinking he's gonna kill you in your sleep today 'cause we got a lot of shit to do today and not a lot of time to get it done in. I need you to go grab some things from our studio. I didn't have more on me because, like a dumbass, I didn't think we'd need that much. Hop to it. Quick like a bunny. I'll fill in everyone and the assistants. Here's the list," Marco handed him the list of application materials he needed to grab from their studio, which happened to be over a half hour drive away. He snatched the list and gave a wave as he jogged off to his car and showed his badge to security before he got into the parking garage. The last thing he wanted to do was make the drive out to the studio to rummage around in their props building and workshop looking for alginate and casts, different pigments for the airbrush, and plaster wraps. How in the hell they'd already run out he wasn't sure, but it did have a wild goose chase ring to it.

It wasn't like Marco to send him out for something unless they truly needed it though. Something was probably just going to have be done about the set and working in the rain wasn't something they couldn't do; they just didn't want to have to. Eren tried his best to work through his pure disdain at the situation and pushed on through the day. Working through a cold rain wasn't how he'd planned the day and spending it doing routine touch ups every five minutes because of the director whining wasn't in it either. Seriously. Water beading on a member of the cast's face wasn't going to hurt their makeup! It was made for water resistance and sweat resistance because of how hot it got wearing a cowl and prosthetics. Armin, Marco, and Eren just sat back wearing the worst scowls waiting until they got waved onto set for another 'touch up' that just involved them checking edges and dabbing off water.

Once they finally took a break on set Armin handed Eren a cup of coffee "Here. You look like you need it."

"Thanks," Eren smiled before taking a sip and relaxing as the hot liquid warmed its way down.

"No problem," Armin replied before nudging him "so Marco told me your serial killer is just a weirdo who gets into fights at biker bars?"

Eren stifled a laugh "Something like that. I'm planning on making it up to him that I stalked him down, but I don't know how yet."

Marco leaned in with a smirk "Invite him to the party. Let him let loose a bit."

"Celebrating the ending of filming?" Eren asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah, why not? I know you normally say crew only besides a plus one, but just make him your own plus one. It'll be alright," Marco chimed in from his side "and, who knows, maybe he won't be so weird after all."

"Letting loose isn't really the guy's problem," Eren remarked "but if you guys don't mind I'll tell him he's free to join in. I mean it's in like a week, so I'm sure he can clear up some time. Just be sure to let everyone know it starts at 9pm alright?"

"You got it," Armin nodded before they were called back to their jobs. Each of them let out a collective groan and got back to directing small type acting members to their various makeup artists beneath them. Delegating tasks was important on such a big job, so each of them led a small team of other artists. While Eren was leading his team and giving out tasks, he wondered just what kind of crazy shit Levi was getting himself into over at the club. It was the time he'd normally be there ,and he supposed that whatever he was doing was probably way more fun than getting rained on and screamed at. Actually, the more he thought about it the more he realized that Levi was probably having more fun and making someone else have more than fun. He grumbled to himself at the thought as it struck him that he needed some stress relief himself.

Staying overnight on the set as they went through the entire night drained him of all remaining energy cells left in his body. There was only a scene or two to film on Sunday morning, so he made sure to just stay over and work through them with the crew. By the time the call was given to allow them to meet back up on Monday he'd already downed more coffee than he'd have liked to admit. At that moment, had he wound up cutting himself he'd have sworn he'd bleed pure coffee. The night had been far too long for him to not stay caffeinated, and driving home while trying to stay awake had been far too much of a task. Unfortunately, there was still a couple things he had to do before he was going to be able to go to sleep. His guess was that Levi was sleeping when he got home ,so he didn't want to linger in the washroom too long, but he had to get some things washed.

When he padded lightly down the hall he tried his best to be quiet, and skulked around the house gathering up his dirty clothes before heading to the washroom. On his way down the hallway he noticed that the padlock on the outside of Levi's door was gone completely. Did that mean that he trusted him now? Whatever it meant, good or bad, he was happy that it was gone, and it made him a little curious to if he locked his bedroom door too. Part of him knew that he shouldn't, but the other half of him was too tempted not to peek. After he had the washer running Eren crept over to the door and carefully turned the doorknob. As he pushed open the door he had to admit that he was a good bit surprised at the look of the room. It was like Levi had never touched it.

Darting his eyes around the room, it appeared that Levi hadn't taken many liberties on the decor. The color scheme was still chocolate and cream leaving Levi's dark cherry sleigh bed to fit right into the room. There was an old, rustic trunk at the foot of his bed and most of his things blended right in. At first glance he wouldn't have even noticed things had changed at all. What surprised him the most was that Levi slept like a rock. He was snoring just enough to let Eren know that he was sleeping soundly, although it was  _ how _ he slept that really tickled Eren. Curled up in a small ball just like a cat, Levi was snuggled up in the center of the bed with the blankets pulled high around his neck. It was quite possibly the most precious thing he'd ever seen in the entirety of his life. For once Levi looked at ease. The slight furrow in his brow ceased to exist, and if he didn't know any better there was a soft smile on his lips.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he backed out of the room and shut the door easily. He waited on the sofa, fighting his drowsiness, until his clothes were finished washing then he switched them over to the dryer. When they finished drying he carried the basket of laundry up to his room, where he began to fold it and store the articles in the dresser or hang them up in the closet. He began to let his mind wander as he folded. Levi had said that people often had a lot of questions when they found out what he did.....and some even hired him. Would it be too strange if he did too? It wasn't like he wanted to be dominated by him, not like he wouldn't like it, but he just wanted lessons in the proper techniques. Surely it wasn't going to be frowned upon. He just wanted to be prepared for the next person he was with. If he did want to play around with his limits and test out the things he like then he wanted to do it safely. Experimenting with elements of the BDSM aspects meant that he wanted to do it as safely as he could and learning from a professional was the best route to take.

Once he'd finished up his laundry he stepped in for a quick shower and allowed his mind to run wild. If Levi would agree to teach him for a session or two then he'd feel a lot safer about wanting to spice up his sex life a bit. He was tired of the same vanilla, missionary position sex. He wanted something adventurous, something that would make his heart race until it threatened to snap his ribs from beating so hard, so fast, and he wanted something that would make him dizzy. Eren wanted something that would make his breath stop with a single look, a single touch, and something that would make his mind fog and his body hungry for more. 

That kind of thing didn't come from the plain sex he’d been having and he knew it. He loved those moments farther into a relationship with the funny sex, the lazy sex, the “did I leave the stove on” sex, but he didn’t want that same old, same old sex every time. Wanting a little more than average wasn't something to shy away from, but it did make him feel like something was a little wrong. Maybe in the end he could find out what all of this would lead to. As he laid down to take a nap he knew that it was a little dangerous to just presume Levi would be so willing, but he said that was part of the job he enjoyed most. In the end he supposed he could ask him at some point and see what he said. Before he knew it his heavy eyelids shut and he was off to sleep with the thoughts lingering on even in his subconscious mind.


	4. How Refreshing

Eren awoke as he began to hear something stirring downstairs. He'd slept a good several hours, and he honestly hadn't expected to sleep that long ,but the worst part was that his body was still heavy, aching, and drained of willpower. Deciding that there was something that would wake him up better than anything else, Eren fumbled out of bed and changed out of his boxer briefs and into a pair of swim shorts. After grabbing a towel from the bathroom he began to head downstairs where he was met with a sight that made him double take. Levi was leaning forward on the sofa, elbows on his knees, as a headset was around his head and exploitives flowed freely from his mouth. He was gaming and apparently sucked into whatever game he was playing to the point of raging at a dragon. Eren didn't even know that Levi liked to game, but it was pretty hilarious to see his hair messed up from the headset as he let out a huff and collapsed back to the sofa. 

For a moment he just had to watch it all unfold, because it was pretty interesting to see another side of him. No part of him had pictured Levi for a PS4 gamer, and definitely not one for Dragon Age, but it was a refreshing sight. After all, he was a rather large gamer himself, and Bioware games had stolen his heart long ago. He couldn't believe he thought that little dweeb was a fucking serial killer. While it was refreshing he still needed to get woken up a little more, and Levi's cursing at the Highland Ravager just wasn't doing it for him. Creeping out past the sofa he crept out to the back patio and slid open the glass door. He shut the door behind him and then tossed his towel to the round, glass table just several feet away before taking a dive into the deep end of the pool. Nothing was quite a wake up call like diving into a cool body of water.

Taking a few laps back and forth around the pool Eren allowed himself to sink into the repetitive actions. It was rather decent exercise, and though it wasn't his workout day he did enjoy several dips in the pool when it was warm enough. At the moment the sweltering summer heat was almost unbearable, so the rush of cool water was a welcome deterrent. He was always glad for the pool in the summer even if his get togethers with his friends often ended up with someone, normally himself, taking a fully clothed dive into the pool at someone else's expense. Of course it was normally funny, but it did end with a couple arguments over wet electronics, so most of the time he tended to have a love-hate relationship with the pool.

When he heard the breach of the surface while underwater he was a bit startled. Immediately, he went up for air just as he watched Levi flip his hair back from his face. God no.....he was sexy when he was wet. This was not what he needed when he wanted to try to ask if he could see him at the club. He hated how those hazy blue eyes immediately met his after he pushed his hair back. Levi swam up to the wall and placed his arms over the ledge and leaned back to rest his head on the patio.

It took Eren a moment to collect himself before he teasingly asked "So, taking it easy on the Ravager?"

Levi glanced over and shrugged "Well, yeah, I decided to just fuck Cullen and call it a day."

Having that suspicion confirmed, Eren just bit his lip and nodded "Mhmm.....so... _ guys  _ then?"

_ "Really, Eren?"  _ Levi drawled without so much as turning his head.

Eren shrugged "What?" 

Swimming up to him, Levi locked his gaze to Eren's "Well, I'd say not to worry about my preferences in companionship, but it's in my abilities to read people. I know that you're so gay and pent up you might as well have _ ‘thirsty for cock’  _ tattooed on your lower back."

"W-What?!" Eren sputtered for a moment as his eyes went owlish with surprise. While Levi was busy snickering at his reaction, Eren tried to calm his heartbeat and grumbled  as he placed a hand to his quickly reddening face "Damn, you didn't have to call me out like that, _ shit." _

"You saw that my client the other night was male, Eren, so, yes, guys. I know you knew just like I knew when I first met you. There was no  _ way _ a straight guy kept up a place like this by himself," Levi chortled.

Eren had to admit he had an inkling about Levi, but never said it aloud "Yeah, I kinda felt the gay vibe off you, but you do know that I  _ actually  _ have a tramp stamp right?" With the puzzled look on Levi's face he was guessing the answer to his question was no, he didn’t. Eren swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up until the water was at the line of his trunks. Wrapping around his lower back and around to the front of his hips was a design that was mainly geometrical and floral. At his hips it started geometrical in various, meticulous patterns before the flowers began to wrap up his spine in thorned vines and roses until it wrapped around his throat like a collar. He knew that Levi could see the one around his throat but most people didn't know it connected down his spine or came around his hips. 

Once he dropped back to the water Levi stared him up and down with a devious grin "Damn, Eren, that's nice work. Does it have a meaning?"

"Nature is the backbone of humanity and without it we couldn't exist. I've always liked to just be out in nature, but moving to the city kind of removed me from it all. This way I get to carry it with me a little," Eren admitted through a soft smile.

Levi placed a cautious finger to Eren's throat "Hmm, it's really good work. You must not be from around here then?"

"Thanks," he replied as he tried to not focus on Levi's fingertip tracing around his neck "and no, I'm not. A good several hours away out in Reddies River. What about you? A city rat?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a city rat, an only child, and I was raised by my mom," Levi stated with a slight laugh.

Eren, curiosity piqued, pushed "Wow, so what else?"

"Give and take, Eren," Levi reminded with a purr as he continued dragging the tip of his finger along Eren’s tattoo.

"Fine," Eren droned "I have an adopted sister who works as part of production management for the movie I'm working on, and I was raised by both parents until I was 15 when my dad skipped out on us for some other family. Broke my mom's heart."

Levi nodded and gave a sigh "I'm sorry. That sucks. My mom didn't really know who my dad was, so I grew up in a very loving, very strict, home. I love my mom and yes, before you ask, she does know what I really do."

Taking a moment to absorb the knowledge, Eren replied "Nothing to be sorry about. I could say the same for you, but I think we both turned out alright. It's good to hear she supports you."

Judging from his tone, Levi skewed his head a bit "And your parents?"

He shook his head "Not my father. I knew what I wanted to do from a rather young age and my mom indulged me, but my father? Well he thought it wasn't something I should waste time with. He was an orthopedic surgeon and my mother is a nurse. He believed I needed something more practical. I'd love to rub it in his face that even with my degree I could make more money doing what I love than what he does."

"Bet that'd stick in his craw considering how expensive medical school is," Levi offered "but at least your mother and sister support you. For what it's worth, I think it's incredible that people can create things like monster makeup off the top of their heads. I've seen Face Off."

Eren had to laugh "Hahaha, you know that's pretty similar to what I do, but I also work as part of a studio where we take orders for movie props, movie makeups, where clients can book us for weddings, photographers can book us for photoshoots, or whatever someone needs."

"Wow, you must stay pretty busy," Levi responded casually.

Seeing his chance, Eren nodded "Yeah, but what about you? Ever have many openings?"

"I got a couple," Levi smirked knowingly "but it just depends. Why?"

As if he could see right through him, Eren just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I was, uh, just wondering about those training sessions."

Quirking a brow, Levi's smirk only grew until it nearly engulfed his face "Oh? I have an opening tomorrow at six. What are you looking to learn?"

"Everything.... _ anything? _ I just.....I want to explore things a bit and if I'm with someone who doesn't mind then I want to know how to do things safely. I don't ever want to hurt someone," Eren admitted softly.

Levi approached him and lifted his chin "Good boy. That's the first good making in a dominant personality. We can start with the basics though."

Being forced to meet Levi's gaze, he swallowed and nodded "Okay....and can I ask something?"

"Anything," Levi answered quickly.

"Would you still be a dominant in a scene if you bottomed?" Eren asked as his eyes averted from Levi's for a brief moment.

Laughing, Levi affirmed "Of course. Your sexual preference in position doesn't change your role in the scene. So long as you are the commanding party in a scene, the dom in charge performing acts onto your sub, and demanding and directing them to your whims then you are still the dom no matter who's doing what. Personally, I'm a pretty fucking dominant bottom myself from time to time. Something is always a little exciting about making someone do exactly what you want, when you want, exactly how you want it. You could be any role in any position. Just because you're showing submission by being the receiving party doesn't mean you are a submissive. Being aggressive in the bedroom and topping doesn't make you a dom it just means you're being aggressive and dominant over your partner in the moment. It's not a kinky, BDSM scene just because someone gets a little dominant or aggressive, and someone isn’t a dom just because they top."

Understanding a bit more, Eren nodded "Got it. Submitting to the heat of your partner doesn't make you a sub and being aggressive or topping doesn't make you a dom." He watched Levi smile as he restated the point before, darting his eyes away and began to rub the back of his neck quite sheepishly as he cautiously posed to Levi "It's not gonna be weird, that I asked, right?"

"Only if you let it be," Levi stated warmly "but everyone has to start somewhere. It's best that you be educated before you try anything yourself."

Eren smiled and agreed "Yeah, I thought so too. I just...part of me feels like it's something I shouldn't want. My ex boyfriend was the most boring lay of my life. After the experience, I think I just realized that I wanted a little more in the future. I want to be able to tell someone the things I like and not be looked at like it's horrifying.....and I'd like to be able to tell someone how to do it too just in case."

Finishing his thought, Levi continued "In case you want a submissive scene for yourself one night? I understand that. Don't ever let anyone tell you the things you like are too far fetched because someone out there enjoys it just as much. So what if you like a little pain with your pleasure? Hell, most people find they enjoy it after a go. You shouldn't feel like you're not allowed to want to explore sexually, Eren. People get tired of eating the same foods all the time. It's not unusual to find vanilla sex a little bland if it's all you do. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll show you whatever you want me to. If there's something you're particularly interested in don't be afraid to tell me; I'll take care of you."

His chest tightened as he tried to not think of the implications behind those words "Thank you, Levi. Can I ask what it's gonna run me?"

Giving him a smile, Levi shrugged and dropped the hand on Eren's chin "Hmm, for you? $50 an hour."

"Not bad," Eren admitted as he expected more "and again, thanks. I guess after being chastised for looking into it I always felt a little strange wanting to explore it."

In the flattest, most serious tone he could muster Levi just looked over at Eren "I liked to be choked."

"What?!" Eren shrieked, being taken off guard by the sudden confession.  

"During sex," Levi clarified. "I liked to be choked sometimes, so don't feel like a little hair pulling was too much to ask for. He'd have likely had a heart attack if you asked him to do some of the things I'm into."

Eren had to practically pick his jaw up from the bottom of the pool as he took in the fact "Oh, holy shit. He probably would have. That feels  _ good  _ to you?"

"The idea is to just make me a little lightheaded, but yeah," Levi admitted "maybe it's a little too much information, but during rough, angry, makeup sex if a guy chokes me chances are I'll cum on the spot."

"Damn," Eren blurted "that's, uh,  _ very  _ specific."

Levi looked to Eren with a scowl before laughing "Don't kinkshame me, Eren."

"I wasn't, I swear, haha!" Eren couldn't help but laugh as Levi had cracked up. It wasn't exactly like he knew the feeling, but he had to admit if it was that good he might want to try it with someone like Levi. Once he was able to catch his breath he looked to Levi with a wide grin still plastered over his features "You know it's really refreshing to have met you, Levi. I've never met someone so open with themselves. I really like getting to know you."

"Are you sure?" Levi jested with a nudge of his elbow "I mean the serial killer angle was a bit better than dom, but I'm glad you can be yourself around me. After all, sexual encounters are my business and, let me tell you, it's _ always  _ banging."

When Levi once again cracked up Eren couldn't help but laugh "Haha! Oh my god! Was that a pun?! I didn't know you could make those!"

"Hahaha, I can do a lot of things, but I do love word play. Now, I'd love to stay and chat with you, Eren, but I actually have a client at seven so I have to get ready," Levi sighed before he pulled himself up on the side of the pool. Before heading inside with a towel he looked over to Eren with a wink "By the way, nice nipple rings." Eren's face heated instantly as his entire body had already somehow gained a furious rosy tint to it. God, Levi was the perfect man even if he liked to be choked. How exactly had he missed out on getting to know someone so mesmerizing and fun? He hated that he got called out so quickly, complemented, and then turned so red that there was no way in hell Levi could have missed it. Now he was supposed to try to turn off his rather blatant attraction, and go learn how to induce pleasure for others and himself from the man he wanted to jump. Absolutely brilliant.

The next day couldn't possibly have come any slower. The more he kept thinking about the lesson, the more time seemed to drag on and on. Each passing of the hands of the clock seemed like an agonizing eternity as he sat on the sofa. Watching television, cooking, eating dinner, and even gaming for a couple of hours still didn't make time seem as if it was progressing at a normal pace. Maybe he was a little too giddy to see what a lesson with Levi was truly like, and thus his excitement caused everything around him to blur. It wasn't like the monotonous daily activities he had to do were going to keep him busy anyway. He just decided a little after midnight that he'd try to go upstairs and sleep again. He knew that he probably wouldn't get anywhere with it, but he did have to work in the morning and there was no way he was going to go in already sleep deprived.

Only staring up at the ceiling made him toss and turn for several hours. It felt like he couldn't get any sleep no matter how hard he tried. Letting out a long huff he grabbed his phone and tried to occupy his time by scrolling down through his social media platforms and hoping that he could at least manage to make himself tired. By the time that the clock radiated that it was past 4am he gave up and buried his face in the pillow. Why wasn't this working?! He wanted to scream, but it wasn't like it'd have done him any good. As far as he knew Levi still wasn't home yet, so he got out of bed and decided to have a nightcap before heading back up. After a good little swish of alcohol he was able to finally allow his mind to clear and his body to lie still. Within a few moments he was falling asleep and only waking once his alarm blared.

Fumbling around blindly for the dismiss button, Eren smacked at the nightstand for the alarm clock hoping that he'd smack it eventually. Thankfully he managed to cease the caterwauling of the infernal device and crawl out of bed without too much of a furrow between his brows. Scaring himself half to death always seemed like a really bad way to wake up, but he assumed nothing else would get his ass out of bed. After he woke himself up by washing his face he began to get started on his usual morning routine of shaving if need be, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and all the other normal things that came with preparing for work. Once he was dressed and had another bag packed, just in case, he headed downstairs and began to cook breakfast. 

Knowing that Levi had gotten in rather late, and wouldn't be up for a good few hours, he just decided to make him something for later and place it in the fridge as a thank you gesture. After he ate and grabbed a second cup of coffee he was heading out the door to no doubt prepare for a day in hell. Work was going to drag on, but he figured that was okay. He knew that something amazing waited at the end of the end, and if he could just get through the day then he could have the reward. Of course he didn't really know the details of the reward but that didn't mean that he wasn't prepared to take that journey. In fact, for some reason the thrill of not knowing what it entailed made Eren all the more excited. Not even rain or Marco screaming could put a damper on his elation. It seemed that nothing could faze him that day.

Maybe having a little cookie to reward himself with was what he needed to just push through all the bullshit of the day. It seemed to work out for him, as he focused solely on his work and making sure everything was perfect. His mind was working on autopilot; just waiting until the clock read 5pm and he got to leave. There was no way in hell they were going to keep them over with the amount of rain monsooning down onto them and the set. Much to his surprise he was correct in that front, and the filming was put on hold until the next morning so he was put off a good bit early. Internally he was screaming with glee at the opportunity to dress in something other than work clothes but, unfortunately, he had to help clean up the areas before leaving.

His time before the session was limited to a half hour and he still had to stop by the ATM. He was pretty sure Levi wasn't running a credit card anytime soon so he needed to stop and get some cash. The fact of the matter was that by the time he was arriving to the club Levi should have been too, so he should have already left to get there on time. While it meant that if he stopped by to change he wouldn't run into Levi, it did meant that if he took the time he could potentially risk being late. It wasn't like he needed to be too cleaned up, but he did want to present himself decently. He instead opted to change into the spare clothes he had in his overnight bag which consisted of a jade plaid button up, a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. 

By no means was his dress something that was likely to be seen walking into that club, but it wasn't like he had leather, latex, vinyl, and mesh just laying around in his closet. Instead, he had the usual and opted to arrive looking at least somewhat decent. There was still some paint stained on his hands, but that needed a special base to remove the alcohol based paint sprays. It was never fun getting out of that shit and he kinda felt bad for the actors and actresses he had to coat in it, but then again....he really didn't. It wasn't exactly like it was hard to be an extra and prance around in makeup. He just pushed the thought from his head and tried to let it sink in that he was going to a fetish club to visit a dom, a very sexy dom, who also happened to be his roommate. The whole scenario was a bit mind boggling. 

When he arrived to the warehouse he glanced around for parking and found that Levi's car was on the other side of the building with a couple others. The one that stuck out the most was an old 67' Mustang in sunburst orange with black racing stripes down the hood. Whoever owned that was compensating for something, or so Eren thought. He parked in a spot near the back of the open fencing and then steadied himself as he got out of the car. Just walking up to the building made his stomach flip and knot with a nervous anticipation. He had a few things in hand that he knew he'd need, but he was hoping that he wouldn't fumble too much before he got to hand them over to the girl behind the reception counter. Inside the warehouse still gave him an odd vibe, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and stepped over to the metal staircase leading down to the club below. 

At the foot of the stairs was a large, barrel chested blonde man with glacial blue eyes and he placed a hand on Eren's chest preventing from taking the last step "You have an appointment? Club doesn't open to the public for another two hours."

"I'm here to see Levi," Eren stated calmly in the wake of the intimidating man.

He gave Eren a nod "Alright. Check in please." When the man smiled Eren suddenly felt as though he had whiplash. Judging from his looks, the imposing man didn’t exactly strike him as the smiley type, but nonetheless he moved down and past him. To the receptionist. 

Getting to the counter, Eren stepped over to see the familiar blonde woman behind the reception counter "Hey! Welcome back, little deer! I'd ask who your referral is, but it's a safe bet it's Levi."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks," Eren stated nervously.

She gave him a once over and smiled gently "Don't worry, he'll take good care of you. Levi's a really good guy; I'd stake my own reputation on it. I'm gonna need your I.D."

Eren fished out his licence from his wallet and slid it to the woman while wondering about her reputation "Here. Yeah, I trust Levi as strange as that might sound."

"Not weird at all," she stated as she began to fill out a paper tacked to the clipboard "we're all about trust here. Oh, and don't worry. We don't keep physical records, but we need them just for the night so we know who was here and that kind of thing. Now, the entrance fee is $20, but it's early and you're not really here for the club so I'll wave it for you this time. Next time just know I'll have to charge you the entrance fee."

"Thanks," Eren smiled as he retrieved his I.D.

She gave a wide, shining smile that could have put the sun to shame "Sure thing, Eren. I'm Krista Reiss by the way. Levi should be waiting in the lounge, or he's with Jean in the bar. Enjoy!"


	5. Lesson One

He gave her another thank you and stepped out into the wide, nearly empty room. Around him he could get a better view of the club, and it was clear that the warehouse certainly had its square footage. Without the strobes bouncing off the walls he could clearly see just how large the place was in its entirety. It made sense how so many people could come and go so easily. Eren scanned the area and didn't see Levi in the lounge, so he stepped to the back of the spacious room and headed towards the bar. Once he stepped inside he saw Levi with the female bartender who'd been staring at him last time along with a man an inch or two taller than himself with flaxen and pecan hair styled up to the front in a high undercut. He was bare chested aside from the leather suspenders over his shoulders that attached to the world's shortest pair of latex shorts. With a zipper up the front, laces up the sides, a thick leather choker, and not much else to speak of, it was clear the man worked there.

As Eren walked closer Levi shifted his attention to him. It looked as though he'd lit up at seeing Eren awkwardly standing there. His charcoal lined eyes brightened and a smiled curled the corners of his beautifully pale lips. Dressed in a pair of knee high, studded, motorcycle boots, leather pants with similar laces up to his hips and a tight, white tank top Levi had every ounce of Eren's attention. The piercings gleaming on the other man's face didn't even attract him nor did the tattoo sleeve up the entirety of his left arm. Right then, every ounce of his attention was all too focused on Levi. When Levi jumped off the bar stool and sauntered over to him he thought his heart was going to lurch out of his throat.

Outstretching a hand to Eren's cheek, yet not touching him, Levi smiled "Hello, Eren. Why don't you come meet some people?" All he could do was nod in the wake of a swirling, authoritative aura. Levi waved him forward and introduced him to the man with the septum ring, lip rings, tattoos, sharp, masculine features and amber eyes "This is Jean Kirschtein. He owns and runs the club. The redhead behind the counter is Petra. She's our head bartender. If you don't see me on the floor come find one of them and they should know what I'm up to."

"He's the one?" Jean snarked as he extended a hand. "Name is Jean. I'm a DM and I hear you're rather new to the fetish, so if there's something you need come find me, okay? I'll help however I can."

Shaking the man's hand firmly, Eren nodded "Eren Jaeger. Thank you. Nice to meet you."

Petra chimed in with a kind, sweet smile "Nice to meet you too, Eren. I've known Levi the longest of almost anyone here aside from Farlan and Isabel. The fucking twerp may get on your nerves, but it's just how he is. I promise you'll warm up to him. He'll take good care of you, but don't be afraid to tell me or Isabel, the redhead with pigtails on the floor, if he does something not to your liking. We'll scold him until he's scared to hold a scene for a week."

Eren arched a brow "Oh? Sounds good. I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you, Petra."

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at Petra "You'll pay for that one, Strawberry. Now, c'mon, Eren." He got a slight wave sent to both of them before he was losing sight of Levi slinking off to the farthest reaches of the club. For someone so small the man had an unusually long stride. It was rather easy to fall behind at his quick pace so he made sure he stuck rather closely to him. When the two stopped at a bright yellow door Eren had to wonder what the fuck was going on. Why in the hell was the door yellow? Bright, eye watering, fluorescent yellow? There wasn't a time to ask before Levi was removing a key from his pocket and pushing open the door. Eren followed him and immediately his eyes darted around the room.

Somehow the room didn't seem like a professional dom owned the room or did anything at all inside it. With a bathroom, a walk in closet from the looks of it, a four poster king bed with royal purple sheeting and draping with what looked like bars beneath it, a trunk at the back of the room, a strangely formed couple pieces of furniture that reminded him of a ramp, wedge, an egg,and something reminiscent of stairs only with one lower section with handcuffs strapped to the bottom and at the top of the wider section, there were eyelets in the ceiling and a wooden Saint Andrew's Cross into the wall; okay, now some things showed off the real purpose. Eren was still standing in awe as he looked around the room and noticed the small nightstand Levi was fumbling in before he disappeared into the closet. He still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Only when Levi walked out of the closet he didn't have anymore time to think. He was strutting up to him with a riding crop in his hands and now his eyes were smoldering, alight with enough come hither aura to make him bend to whatever his will was. As the leather fold of the end of the crop was pressed under his chin, Eren straightened. He could feel Levi's aura shift into something intimidating yet playful. It was too hard to keep himself calm in the wake of the man, so he just attempted to meet and hold the enticing  gaze as best he could.

Voice silken and alluring, Levi cocked his head to the side slipping into his role seamlessly "Are you nervous, Eren? To be here alone with me?"

"Incredibly," Eren answered honestly.

"Oh, good boy, Eren," Levi purred sensually "for being honest. There's not a need for it though, as I'm only training you. Would it make it easier on you if I changed?"

"Don't," Eren breathed lowly _"please."_

Levi arched a brow as a feline smile split his lips "Whatever you want. I'll be right back so don't move, okay?" Eren nodded firmly in response as if his teacher had called on him. Goddamn that man was good. He'd already practically had his brain turned to mush and he'd only just spoken to him. It was no longer a stretch to see how people paid to be with Levi. Just a few sentences and he was ready to fling his boxers off. He was so fucking tempting with that commanding aura demanding that every ounce of attention be directed at him. Eren was more than willing to obey whatever Levi could ask of him. No part of him thought it'd be this fucking good, but there was no way in hell he was turning back now even if he could feel his skin practically boiling. 

When Levi returned he was brandishing a thick, wide, wooden paddle in his hands "See this paddle? I assume you now know that today's lesson will be spanking. Normally, I'd be teaching a couple how to use these things amongst themselves and have them test it on each other. Unfortunately, I only have you to demonstrate on. You said you wanted to know how it felt so you could accurately instruct someone how to participate, correct? Then, Eren, I would like to demonstrate on you. Would you allow me to?"

There was no way in hell he could say no, so he took a deep breath and answered "Absolutely." Just hearing the way Levi had purred his name was enough to have him shaking. On the off chance Levi ordered him to kill a drifter he probably would have in that moment.

Gesturing to the bed, Levi grinned "Good. Now, strip to your underwear and bend over the foot of the bed." What? Levi was already going to get him half naked? Fuck it all. He was down for it, so he began to gradually unbutton his shirt and Levi gladly took it from him along with the rest of his clothes and shoes. Sitting them out of the way, Levi placed them in the corner of the room and took an appreciative view of Eren clad only in clingy, emerald boxer briefs that happened to be inching their way up his thighs. As Eren tried to calm his mind he stepped over to the foot of the bed and bent over it, bracing himself on his elbows, until he was lying at an almost perfect L. Levi approached him from the left and whispered at his ear "I'd like your permission to touch you, Eren. Would it be okay if I touched you?"

Immediately, Eren's first thought of 'Oh fuck!' had to be cleared from his mind as he answered calmly "Alright, go ahead."

Placing a gentle hand at his lower back, Levi began to skim his fingers over Eren's skin "Never spank anyone above the tailbone or you could do serious damage. Your kidneys can easily be harmed, so always stick to the fleshy areas like your cheeks. I find that most people enjoy a paddle." Just to emphasize his findings he gave Eren a soft smack with the paddle taking Eren by surprise. He jumped just slightly causing Levi to chuckle "Haha, at first it's a little reminiscent of being scolded, isn't it?"

"A bit," Eren admitted "you know, I got my ass whooped as a kid."

"Hmm, then you're familiar with the negative side of the paddle, but tonight you may come to love it," Levi lured with an enticing, honey-like tone. His fingers then roamed over the slope of Eren's ass until they stopped at the crease of his upper thigh "Here. Just beneath the cheek and the top of the thigh, at the junction if you will, is a very good spot for a light impact. You can aim about a fourth of your spanks here, but anywhere below here try to be wary and definitely make sure to communicate with your partner if you're going to attempt it. The skin of your butt is fleshy and bounces back pretty fast, but the back of the upper thigh can risk skin damage if you spank too hard. It's more important to be tender in those spots."

Eren gave a nod "Okay so the ass and below, but check in if you want to land a hit at the back of the thigh."

"Good boy, Eren, keep it up," Levi praised him warmly before continuing. "Spanking is all about equal distribution. Make a smack evenly and it'll rush the system beautifully. We grade our impact devices on whether it leaves a thud or a sting. Can you guess what this paddle is if I spank you a little harder with it?" When Eren gave a nod, Levi pulled back just enough to send a resounding pop echoing through the room as the wood made contact to Eren's backside. Eren bit his lip at the sensation and tried to not let it show that he rather enjoyed the tap. Somehow that had felt incredible and he felt a dull roar beginning to stir in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was the fact that Levi was spanking him, but he was getting a bit turned on by it which he hadn’t assumed would happen from a simple spanking. He tried his damnedest to ignore the tingling heat spreading out beneath his skin and focus on how the smack felt, so he could then answer Levi’s question appropriately. 

"A thud?" Eren answered a bit apprehensively.

Levi's voice softened "Very good, Eren, you are correct. The paddle is a thud while things like a wooden spoon, a ruler, or my riding crop are stings. A sting is known more as a surface pain that normally makes a sharp sound and leaves a quick sensation on the skin. Even certain pingpong paddles can give a sting but most walk the line of sting and thud depending on if they have padding and the materials they're made with. A thud, on the other hand, is a deeper sensation that penetrates to lower levels of tissue. It's generally louder, but has more of a bass sound. Thuds have a greater chance to bruise the skin that last for longer than a simple sting. As strange as it is a hand can be either whether gloved or bare. A hand with fingers cupped is a light thud while when the fingers are spread, like this, it creates a sting." In show he landed a good smack to Eren's ass taking him by surprise even if he knew that Levi was going to do it. He had to take a moment to let the information sink in as the only words in his head were ‘Holy fuck!’

Eren took a deep breath and nodded "I got it, but can I ask something?"

Almost excited at the question, Levi hummed "Mhmm, of course you can!"

"Then, do you use spanking as a tool for foreplay or is there another place for it?" Eren asked curiously.

Levi chuckled "Haha, well that would depend on the person. Some people get aroused by getting spanked and some people work best with spanking when they're already aroused adding onto the power of the sensation. Personally, in my practices I find that slow spanks, ones with a rhythmic flow give a delightful response as does massaging the lower back, hips, or tickling, kissing, or even a little pawing at the groin tends to make people relax and enjoy their spankings more. More blood flows to the skin when you're spanked, hence the redness, and as someone becomes aroused the skin tends to tint a pink as well as put off a bit of heat....quite like yours is doing right _now."_

Immediately straightening, Eren cursed "Fuck. Haha, sorry, guess I never knew my mother was setting the building blocks to a kink. I do kinda like it."

"Don't worry about it, Eren," Levi hummed delightedly "you can discover many new things here. Always make sure that you talk to your partner and ask how they're feeling. It's important to know what they like so you can tailor each spank to them. Most people feel that the sharper the angle of their hips creates a more intense the feeling, so if they want a stronger sensation feel free to try out different angles. It's what that spanking bench is tailored for. The cuffs are for the hands to be restrained in if you wanna shake a up a bit, but safety is the first priority so always make sure your partner feels good and agrees to each step you take. Always make sure there's a safe word in place so the play can stop at any time."

"What's yours?" Eren asked.

"You may never know," Levi snarked "because if you really want to know you'd have to have me in a position to talk about it."

Eren then realized that was probably a personal thing and backed off "Alright so a gentle warm up, communication is key, safe words are a necessity for any kind of scene play, thuds are harder and louder, stings are sharp and softer yet resounding, avoid harder hits below the asscheeks, and never spank above the tailbone."

"Good boy, now get up," Levi instructed. Obeying, Eren rose from the bed and was slightly taken aback as Levi grabbed his wrist and led him to the walk in closet where his eyes almost fell from his skull. Pegboard covered the walls and there were so many different items hanging on the walls from chains, whips, clothing, sex toys, shelving with candles, and plenty more things he wasn't paying attention to. In the moment Levi was standing in front of him showing off various forms of toys for impact play and what they were rated on the thud-sting scale. From dragon tongues, crops, felt whips, leather whips, flogs, paddles, and even hairbrushes; it seemed that there wasn't anything Levi didn't have or know about. Levi was meticulous in making sure to go over how to use each of them demonstrating on Eren. He was starting to really enjoy these lessons if it meant Levi was going to show him first hand.

Before they moved topic  Eren asked "Hey, Levi, why does this paddle here have fur?"

Levi spun around and grinned "Very good question, Eren. It's important to keep a rhythm with your spanks, but it's also important to change up sensations. A little kiss there, a scratch there, a feather here, or a little furry spank there." As Levi continued in teaching him how to clean the various tools he also made sure to inform him as to what was best for sore muscles. Arnica gel and lavender mint baths apparently worked well for both the dominant and submissive party. Eren was being driven mad, pushed to the brink of his self control, during the lesson and he didn't know if it was so much the topics or Levi himself. He was pretty sure that it was just Levi by the end of it as he turned and smiled sweetly "Do you know why I mentioned the care for sore muscles? What is one of the most important parts of this community aside from safety?"

Knowing the answer Eren, answered firmly "Aftercare."

Impressed, Levi purred "Oh my, aren't you a good boy, Eren? Aftercare is extremely important. It's crucial to show appreciation and care for your partner while it also builds your trust and lets them know just how beautifully they've done. Spankings normally move into other things so you won't likely do any aftercare after a spanking unless the scene has to be stopped, but you will perform it after the spankings lead to other activities that are amorous in nature. It's also important to ask if everything went well after the scene ends or if there was anything you could do to improve. Feedback is important."

Eren nodded "I see. Thank you, Levi, this was rather helpful.....even if you weren't dominating me and still wound up getting me half naked."

Levi purred sensually, only half joking as he ran the back of his hand over Eren's cheek "You're welcome, but don't complain. You liked it."

"Not denying that one bit," Eren chuckled a bit awkwardly "or complaining since it was so enlightening. What's the next lesson?"

"Whatever you want," he shrugged "you know basic SSC, safe words, and etiquette, so I'm not worried about that. I can always tell you that outside the club if you were confused anyhow. Gags, restraints, binding, wax play, even dirty talk can be taught, so it's whatever you’re the most aroused by or curious to explore further."

Eren had to pause and release a laugh "Ahaha! Please tell me you don't have to actually teach people to talk dirty."

Levi sighed "You'd be amazed at the number of people afraid to say cock. Do you have a preference of what to go over next?"

"Restraints have my attention," Eren admitted.

"Very well," Levi beamed "so do you want to schedule it while you're here?"

"At the earliest," Eren offered.

Grabbing a book from the vanity, Levi leafed through the pages "Hmm, earliest is in two hours, but I think we can skip that and move to the day after tomorrow, Wednesday, at 8pm."

Thinking over if he'd be home, Eren agreed "Sounds good to me. Pencil me in. You know something?" When Levi arched a brow as he looked up Eren continued "You're fucking amazing."

Closing the book and sitting it back on the vanity, Levi smiled and stepped up to Eren "Awww, that's really, sweet but you're only saying that because I turned you on with a couple smacks."

"Fastest ever for me," Eren shrugged.

"I'm good at what I do," Levi replied proudly.

Without doubting that, Eren walked over to his pants and removed his wallet handing Levi his payment "Yes, you are so here."

Levi thumbed through it and gave Eren a quizzical stare as he sat on the edge of the bed "Eren, this is _ double  _ what I'm charging you?"

"Are tips unheard of or frowned upon?" He chirped with an impish smirk.

Pocketing the cash in his, beyond sinfully tight, pants Levi shook his head and joined him on the bed "Not at all. Thank you. So, you still have about fifteen minutes left. What would you like to do?"

"Do you normally do something?" Eren asked.

"Talk," he responded casually "like for example I know you don't really know that much about me and it weirds you out. From my background check you know I'm 29, I've never had so much as a parking ticket, and I've never been arrested. From earlier you know a little bit about my background, but let me say I really enjoy gaming to blow off steam, when I'm not here I can be found drinking with my best friends, and in college I used to model for an art class."

"Oh my, he does have friends!" Eren teased. "I like hearing about you."

Playing along with Eren's sarcasm, he grinned "I know right! The serial killer has close friends....or, oh my god, are they killers too?!"

Eren rolled his eyes, but secretly loved that witty banter about him "Oh, probably so. I mean you can't bury those bodies by yourself! But, strangely enough that reminds me, I'm having some friends over Saturday night to celebrate the filming wrapping up. You're invited to come drink with us and have some fun. You can be my plus one. Interested?"

Levi thought about it for a minute before responding "Sure, so long as you want me there, Eren."

There was one thing on Eren's mind that he knew he had to release before he got drunk and said it at the party "So, there's something I want to tell you but I don't want you to, like, freak out or get weirded out."

"Hit me," Levi stated boldly "I'm sure it can't be weirder than some of the things I hear daily."

"Uhm, good because if I don't say it now then I might blurt it out drunk. I think it'll be best if I can say it so I can stop thinking it since I've only really just met you and I don'--"

Interrupting him, Levi just chuckled "Haha, spit it out, Eren!"

_ "Holy fuck, _ you're hot as shit," he blurted before feeling the flush tinting his face.

Levi laughed boisterously taking him off guard "Haha!!! Oh my god, Eren, _ that's it?! _ You had me worried for a minute."

Failing to understand how Levi was so cool about it, Eren shook his head "That's it?! No, dude, I'm not supposed to think my roommate, who I believed was a serial killer, is any hint of attractive let alone one of  _ the _ most attractive men I've  _ ever _ seen in my entire life."

"Why not?" Levi asked seriously "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, Eren, and if I can say that about the guy who thought I was a murderer then you can think it about me." Eren tried to not think too hard about the fact Levi just said he was attractive and instead was focusing on how loudly his heart seemed to be echoing in his ears. As Levi's hand framed his jaw delicately he cocked his head to the side and whispered "What exactly are you afraid of by admitting that? This?" In the next moment he felt something he never assumed he'd have the pleasure of doing, aside from fantasizing about. Levi's lips softly meshed against his own, kissing him with just a gentle touch before pulling back.

Caving into that kiss was too much and when Levi retracted all Eren could do was screech his answer of "Fuck! Yes! _ That!" _

"It's okay, Eren," Levi smirked "do you really think I'd have told you anything or allowed you here if I didn't want that too?"

Trying to wrap his brain around Levi's implication he stammered "A-Are you s-saying that--"

"I've thought you had the most beautiful eyes I've seen in all my life and wanted to kiss you since I met you? Yes. You just being so shy, accepting, willing to get a little adventurous, and being so funny just etched the idea into my head a little farther," Levi admitted with a sly smirk. At first the admittance took Eren by surprise for a moment. Levi not only believed that he was attractive, but he thought he was funny and accepted him as who he was. It was true that he often thought of himself as humorous but the fact Levi thought he was pretty and funny was just a cherry on the cake. Levi had kissed him and in that moment all his thought processes had sped up before shutting down. There was no way that after that he could just ignore what happened, but he also needed to make Levi realize that this wasn't just to get close to him. 

"Damn," Eren grinned "well thanks. I do need to tell you that this wasn't an excuse to just get closer to you. I really do want to learn."

Lips curling dangerously, Levi placed a hand atop Eren's leg sliding it up to his knee "Then how about I teach you the best way I know how? I  _ guarantee  _ you'll come out of it more knowledgeable." 

Eren's eyes widened as he heard the honey rich tone Levi's voice had dropped to "Are you going to spank me?"  
  
Closing the slight distance between them, Levi whispered at his ear "Do you  _ want  _ me to spank you, Eren?"


	6. Mutual Attraction

Instantly a shiver coursed its way down the length of his spine. Holy fucking hell. Was Levi being serious? Was he wanting to start a scene in his professional dungeon? Eren understood the implications of the actions at hand, but it was Levi asking him with those beautiful, hazy, bedroom blues and with that tone of voice that made his mind sway and his body ache. Down at the pit of his stomach he could feel a knot forming while his mind was practically begging to be touched by Levi. No part of him wanted to turn down an offer like that; and so he didn't.

Firmly, Eren breathed _"Yes."_

Without making another move Levi just responded "Then tell me I can touch you, Eren. Don't you want me to touch you?"

Nodding his head once, Eren affirmed "Yes, I want you to touch me, Levi."

"Give me a safe word," Levi lulled as he ran a hand up his chest "and know that this scene will only include your lesson unless a problem arrives and I need to solve it. It will be a part of your lesson, and I will push nothing else onto you. Your limits are my limits. Consider it a mock scene in spanking. Is there anything you wish to tell me before it starts?"

"Just don't make me bruise me too badly. I'm down for whatever you want me to experience," Eren chuckled "and my safe word is pineapple."

 _"Delicious,"_ Levi purred "I promise to make you feel _exquisite,_ Eren. Your scene begins now." After those enticing words Levi got up from the bed and strutted over to the vanity at the back of the room where his cell phone was plugged into a speaker set. Thumbing through some music, Levi quickly set the mood of the scene and Eren knew that his rhythm would fall to the instrumental song playing smoothly through the speakers. A nervous anticipation washed over him as Levi stepped back into the room with a couple of things in his hands. He couldn't make out what each of the items were as Levi sat them behind him and then stood in front of Eren before he moved a singular index finger beneath his chin and pushed up. Taking that as a command to get to his feet, Eren stood in front of Levi who cocked his head to the side.

Almost feeling the change in his personality, Eren could feel Levi's presence commanding, oozing, authority. It was vastly different from what had been on during the lesson. Something else was coursing through Levi's veins and he had a feeling he'd get a true taste of just what it was like to be dominated by Levi. Levi knew the things he wanted to try, and knew that after what they'd discussed in the lesson the things that he could do to Eren. Of course it wasn't a full scene and Levi had claimed it was going to be part of Eren's lesson, but it made Eren wonder. Was Levi doing this for himself or for Eren? After the discovery of their mutual attraction to one another was this just a test, or was it truly to help teach him the finer points of spanking? Eren had said he wanted to experience it and this was the best way, so he assumed that Levi was allowing him a better sense of the actions.

Voice stern and sultry, Levi commanded "Face the right wall and lay over my lap once I sit." Eren just nodded in response. It was all he could do to not foam out the mouth at the aura swirling around Levi, so he stepped back from the bed and waited until was he was seated before doing as told. Part of the idea was simply mortifying to be bent over someone's lap, but it was also titillating and exciting. He could already feel his body heating as he settled himself over Levi's lap, laying his head over onto his crossed forearms. Levi's fingertips began to roam down his exposed back, tracing the tattoo over his spine and down to the elastic band resting over his hips. Chills pricked his skin as the feather light sensation ghosted down his body. For something so simple it felt near transcendent.

What took him off guard was the simple kiss planted at his shoulder while Levi's fingers tugged down his boxers. Once Levi had dragged down the fabric to Eren's knees he began to rake his blunt nails up Eren's back before smoothing his hands down the trails he'd left. He could feel Eren's skin already heating beneath his hand and so he decided to begin.

 

[(Art by TransLunar!!!) ](https://translunarcrafts.tumblr.com/)

 

"Listen to me, kitten," Levi instructed firmly "I'm going to spank you. Tell me if it's a one to ten on a scale of ten being I need to stop, five being excellent, and one not being near hard enough." Eren gave a nod and bit the corner of lip waiting to feel the impact of Levi's spank. As he reared his hand back and made contact to Eren's skin he jumped on reflex. It was a simple sting he could feel rushing out over his skin providing just a slight tingle to the area where Levi's hand had connected. Recalling from his lesson he now knew just how an open palm, finger splayed spank could barely register on the scale.

Answering Levi, Eren called "Two."

"Sting or thud?" Levi asked firmly making sure to enforce what he learned during the lesson.

"Sting," Eren replied simply.

"That's a good boy, Eren," Levi purred sensually. For a moment Eren had to reign in the desire clawing at him. He'd at least discovered something else: he had a praise kink. Each piece of praise throughout the night had his head spinning. His breath hitched on each flick of the wrist, each movement, he could feel as Levi delivered another smack. It was far too hard to control the moans that were attempting to escape his lips. How something so basic was driving him crazy he didn't know but it was practically making him dizzy. All he knew was that he wanted more, and Levi was only there to spank him which soured his euphoria. While it was true, he just tried his damnedest to not think about it or how much of his composure he was losing on every spank.

On each spank he felt Levi's power fluctuate. From a soft, gentle sting to a hard, lurching thud it was clear that Levi was taking liberties on the scale of his pleasure. What had really managed to set Eren's blood aflame was when he felt a sting on his skin that popped through the room and it wasn't Levi's hand. Something else had spanked him and he knew it was something small. Only when he felt the folded leather piece of Levi's crop slithering down his back had he realized that he'd used it instead of his hand. Thinking about Levi with that crop in his hand made him tense. Picturing the photoshoot, he'd seen Levi holding it behind it his neck as he stood in front of the submissive model, and suddenly it had his heart racing and hips wiggling back into the next smack.

He heard a soft laugh from Levi "Haha, oh you like that, don't you? What number, kitten?" When Eren was too busy focusing on trying to restrain himself he felt another impact only it was far different from the others. Forcing the moan from his lips instead of an answer, Levi grinned and whispered seductively at his ear "Was that a five?"

"Yes!" Eren gasped sharply as Levi landed another whack with the crop.

"Good boy. Tell me more; do you want the crop or my hand?" Eren had to bite back another moan. It was almost too embarrassing to hear himself in the small room. Levi's entrancing words were to create something that Eren would say to both tease and antagonize his partner. He knew that what he was doing wasn't being dominating or else he'd not have asked him a question like that....or maybe Levi would if it was him. The way he was being treated was still sweet despite everything, and he figured because Levi was still using this as a lesson instead of a domination scene. Because of the fact Levi wasn't entirely in his role as he was instructing, Eren fought between the choices given to him. Feeling Levi's skin on his own was intoxicating and he loved each lingering touch, but the crop was sexy and he really felt as though Levi was enjoying himself too.

Ultimately he decided "Your hand." Levi gave a slight snicker and then proceeded with his actions. Some spanks were much harder, some were softer, sometimes his hand would only roam over Eren's body, or he'd gently rake his fingernails around his hips. Each sensation was something different and kept him on edge, flinching at almost every touch, but he trusted Levi and knew that every touch would be mesmerizing even if his body flinched in anticipation to the spank. Caressing Eren's upper thighs with a feather as Levi's lips skimmed over his shoulders had him trembling. It seemed that no matter what touch Levi gave to him, even a spank and drag up his skin with the furred side of the wooden paddle, Eren caved into it and craved more. The more Levi touched him, the more he wanted and the more Levi gave.

With each action Eren understood exactly how he was supposed to act when he'd be on either side of the spanking. Levi was demonstrating perfectly just how he was supposed to act with communication, teasing, and the arousal inducing spanks. He was dominant yet caring and making sure that everything felt good to him. Quite to the expectation Eren hoped to have on his partner as well, Levi had done just a bit more to him than he felt like was necessary. Being hard in Levi's lap as he got spanked over him wasn't the best scenario, but it was impossible to not become aroused during the scene. His only hope was that Levi wouldn't care but, much to his disdain, Levi did in fact care. Almost as if he'd noticed it the moment Eren's hips rocked back into the action, pushing Eren's erection against the inside of his thigh, Levi snaked a hand down and palmed over his cock.

Eren sucked in a breath as Levi chuckled teasingly "My, my, looks like I've created a _problem._ Should I solve it for you?" For a moment Eren believed he was hearing things. Did Levi really intend to get him off? Just what kind of lesson was this turning into? At first he wanted nothing more than that, but then he had to snap from his lust clouded senses and realize that maybe for their roommate situation it might make things awkward between them even if Levi said it wouldn't be. Maybe for Levi he could do things of the nature, but Eren was more likely to act on what he feelings he already harbored and make it strange.

Shaking his head, Eren rasped "'S fine. I can take care of it myself."

Instantly, Levi's voice dropped to a commanding tone he'd never heard as his grip tightened "Did I say that was an option?"

Recoiling at the tone, knowing that Levi's true dom streak reared, Eren recalled they were in the middle of a scene and stated flatly "No." If he truly didn’t want Levi to touch him, his safe word could be used and Levi would stop with no harm or foul on either party. As much as he thought it may be awkward, a desire unlike any other roared to life in his veins, demanded he take what Levi was offering. Carnal lust gnawed at him, urging him to take the option that would make them both happy.

"Then, should I do it for you?" Levi asked softly, all traces of his more powerful, assertive dominance gone.

"Yes," he answered.

Levi gestured towards the headboard "Lay down on the bed then and get comfortable." Obeying his demand Eren awkwardly shifted himself off Levi's lap, dropped his boxers at the bedside, and crawled back atop the bed. In the center of the bed surrounded by the objects that Levi had used on him, Eren laid out and tried to let himself believe that everything was going to be fine. He hated how badly it turned him on to hear Levi's booming voice, as it had also forced him to shrink back on reflex. Just the way he could flip gears so seamlessly, so effortlessly, made him wonder if he'd ever get to see the submissive side of Levi. Seeing the dominant streak flash through was erotic enough, but picturing Levi being even the tiniest hint submissive made his gut whirl with an overwhelming desire.

As Levi moved to hover atop him mapping soft kisses down his throat it suddenly struck Eren that he didn't know the protocol for this. Was he allowed to kiss Levi in return or would he even be allowed to touch him at all? There wasn't any discussion and he didn't honestly think Levi did this kind of thing anyway. His thoughts were jolted back to reality when he felt Levi's teeth graze the muscle at the cook of his neck. Eren inhaled quickly as his chest rose at the action. No one had ever bitten him and when Levi's teeth clamped around his skin he released a loud, drawn out moan that caused a smile, he could feel, to spread across Levi's lips. Clearly Levi was enjoying the actions, and Eren couldn't deny that he was as well.

"You're _such_ a good boy," Levi rasped lowly against his throat between nips "but you should learn to watch your fucking mouth in front of me. You'll do that for me, won't you, kitten?"

Eren gasped as he felt Levi's hand snake down his body to coil around the base of his cock "Yes!"

Backing away from his neck, Levi rose a hand up Eren's chest and met his lust tinted gaze "That's my boy." Upon lifting his chin Levi placed a delicate kiss over Eren's lips sending a body wracking course of chills down the entirety of his body. He wanted so badly to be able to touch him, and he knew that Levi had to know as he had to practically force himself to sit back. Obviously he enjoyed Levi's touch, but he wanted to enjoy it more.....he wanted Levi to enjoy it even a little. Jerking him off didn't exactly have it's thrills, and Eren knew that, so was it wrong of him to want to touch Levi? He knew there was only one way to get what he wanted and it made him a bit nervous, flushing his skin to a darker merlot hue.

Barely managing through a strained breath Eren looked to Levi "I want to touch you."

"If you want something, what's the rule?" Levi responded with a nibble at his earlobe and a fast twist of his wrist. Ask; Eren had to ask to be able to touch someone and he knew it was a cruel, yet effective, way to get him to remember that rule.

"Can I touch you, Levi?" Eren breathed lowly.

Levi waited a moment before he purred into his ear "If you'd like, yes, you can touch me. I'll even let you kiss me." Not having to be told again Eren sat up, pushed his fingers through Levi's hair, and yanked him to his lips. Tasting Levi and feeling him push against him with just enough energy and fervor had his mind fogging. As soon as he'd taken the opportunity to kiss Levi, Levi had taken the opportunity to swiftly brush his tongue over Eren's lip. Within seconds Eren allowed the entrance and deepened the kiss. Loving the feeling of how Levi mouthed against him, Eren began to wonder if this really had been part of the plan. In his opinion, Levi seemed just as desperate to be able to kiss him as he had been for Levi. Something in the mock scene was up, but he didn't really care in the moment.

There was a time and place to think about it, and in the heat of the moment was neither the time nor place. All he wanted to focus on was how mind blowing Levi's actions were. Deft hand still stroking him firmly, Levi continued his actions as his free hand knotted in Eren's hair. A short tug took his breath as Levi disconnected from the kiss and began to mouth at his throat. It was all Eren could do to keep his composure at the actions. His head was spinning and he knew that he was close. He could feel that pull low in his stomach, the clench of his muscles, and the sweat beading his forehead from the sweltering heat between his and Levi's bodies. The smolder in the kiss, the sparks he could feel on his tongue, Levi's hand in his hair, the way Levi tasted as Eren finally got to place his lips on Levi's porcelain skin along with the hand around his cock, thumbing over the head; all pushed him quicker to his climax.

Panting out breaths and smothering moans into Levi's throat, Eren tried his damnedest to last longer and prolong his pleasure. He didn't want the moment to end. Fingers curled into Levi's hair, Eren tugged himself closer and slipped a hand down to Levi's lower back. Levi gave him a sharp nip on the shell of his ear, he supposed in warning of moving his hand any lower but, while the thought had crossed his mind, he wasn't going to. At the moment his body was quivering and he knew just one more good push would spur him over the edge.

Knowing the very same fact, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's cheek, knotted his fingers tighter into Eren's hair, and allowed his dominance to show while he growled "Cum for me, kitten." As if on the very command, a stroke or two further Eren's body shook, his toes curled and his fingertips dug against Levi's skin as he achieved his orgasm, spilling over Levi's hand and seeping down onto the sheets. Out of breath, and out of conscious thought, Eren pushed himself back to the bed and tossed his elbow over his face. How in the hell did he just get off to Levi's command? God, he really needed to re-examine himself; especially when the moment Levi leaned over him to land a kiss over his lips and whispered "that's my good boy," as he walked off could have made him hard again.

The man was insanely talented, and he wanted to know how someone could have that much power over his body without him even being aware of it. Eren just took a moment to try to catch his breath and feel like his skeleton was still in place instead of the gelatin substitute that he truly felt like had replaced it. He began to wonder if he'd ever had an orgasm that crashed into him the way that one had. While he was still attempting to gain his faculties Levi came sauntering out of the bathroom handing him a towel and damp was cloth. Eren just grimaced, thanked him, and cleaned himself up when Levi moved off to grab his clothing and pull off the sheet from the bed to be laundered later. Once Eren finished cleaning up Levi took the towel and cloth tossing them into a hamper inside the bathroom and then crawled onto the bed.

Eren was taken by surprised when Levi slung an arm around his shoulders and dragged him until he could lay out on his chest. Levi didn't say anything or do anything until Eren had seemingly relaxed a bit. Caving into the touch, Eren allowed himself to sink himself into the embrace Levi offered. Slinging his arm over Levi's stomach he nestled himself up to his chest and hummed pleasantly as Levi's fingers raked through his hair.

"One mock scene down," he began softly "and who knows how many to go. How was it? Everything okay?"

Glancing up, Eren scoffed "Tch, I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that. It was perfect, Levi, although I think I might have a praise kink haha."

"Discovering many new things tonight, aren't we?" Levi snickered. "That's good. I'm glad I can help you find yourself a bit. Most people enjoy being praised, but I could tell it got to you a little more, I mean, why else would I have said it so often, hmm? Was there anything I should do differently? Anything you didn't like?"

"Not at all," Eren sighed contentedly "but maybe next time don't hold back on me so much. I like it when you get a little rough and show me that _true_ dom side."

Levi clicked his teeth "Tsk, that is a true dom, Eren. We're soft and kind behind our demands especially when it's something like this. A client pays for what they want, and I give it to them without being so sweet. It's our job to make sure our sub feels good while also being commanding; it involves being caring while also being rough. You just want more demand and command in your lesson. You’re only getting started, and like any good foreplay, Eren, I need to warm you up first. I have to make sure that during the beginning of things you feel okay with everything as it goes on and then.....well...that's when things get _really_ good, Eren. When it gets past the foreplay I'd treat you like I hated you, but _only_ if you got on all fours and _begged_ me to. "

At his words, Eren swallowed hard "Oh.....well, I'm not saying that I don't like it when you're sweet and dominant but, yeah, I do like that commanding tone. Are all of my lessons going to end in a practical application?"

"Would you like them to?" Levi lulled.

Eren paused before answering "Depends. Are you doing it for me or you?"

"Can't it be _both?_ " Levi posed. "Because it's a little of column A and B."

"Okay," Eren agreed "then yes, I do want them to end like that....well maybe not just like that. You said that you don't get pleasure from your clients, but maybe you can get a little with me if it's partly for yourself as well."

Levi grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead "Maybe I can. Next lesson will be restraints and how to use them safely."

Reciprocating with a grin of his own, Eren nodded "Oohhh, can't wait."

Allowing his voice to sweeten, Levi twirled a tendril of Eren's hair around his finger "Me either. I'd really enjoy tying you down to this bed and seeing how you like it." Before Eren could respond there was a knock at the door and Eren sighed. A client no doubt. Levi cupped his cheek gently "Are you going to be okay if I have to go? I normally prefer a lot more time for aftercare routines."

"I don't need much for what happened, Levi," Eren stated flatly as he sat up.

Not taking that for a correct answer, Levi returned a hand to his jaw "That's _not_ what I asked you, Eren. Are you going to be okay if I have someone else to see? I know that you know that aftercare should take a bit longer than this so next lesson I promise I'll make it up to you."

Meeting his gaze, Eren nodded "Yes." **No.** He didn't want to admit that he didn't want Levi to open that door. Admitting that he had the hots for a dom whose job it was to service others wasn't at the top of his to-do list anytime soon. He knew that Levi didn't get pleasure for himself with his clients, but it didn't make it easier. A piece of Eren knew that it wasn't rational to already feel a bubbling pool of jealousy over a man he only had a crush on, but another piece screamed that it was rational to want to monopolize his time and keep sexual acts to himself. Just to try and reinforce the idea to himself, as well as Levi, he began to dress and looked over to Levi "Just go, okay? You shouldn't make them wait. I need to get home anyway."

Appearing a bit wounded, Levi nodded "Alright." When there was another knock Levi raised his voice "I'll be with you in a moment. Wait in the lounge until I fetch you."

Once Eren was finished dressing, he gathered his things and moved towards the door only after surprising Levi with a kiss to his cheek "Thank you for my lesson. Goodnight, Levi." Without a chance to respond Levi just watched as Eren slipped out the door. Eren tried his best to not think about how wounded Levi had looked as he blew him off. Surely there was no way he'd wanted him to say he wanted more time with him. Whatever had been going through his mind was likely something that Eren conjured. Perhaps he was seeing only what he wanted and misinterpreting signals to how he wanted them to be. Falling for a man like Levi couldn't be anymore of the big picture than it already was. In the end, the only future he could see with continuing to pine over Levi was one of constant jealousy and bitterness.

If he wanted to be with someone like Levi then he'd have to accept his job too. It was a part of him, and he wasn't going to be the guy to ask him to quit his job, something he loved, so it wasn't ever something he could see a healthy future in. Sure, he knew that Levi enjoyed everything else more than his professional dom business, but it was still something he did and Eren vowed to not be that guy. Somehow the night had progressed from theory to practice to Levi jerking him off in the bedroom and Eren discovering his radiating jealousy at just another client arriving. There wasn't anyway to salvage this. How was he supposed to be in the same room as Levi and it not feel suffocating with a thick, stagnant pool of his desire and general awkwardness about the situation?

Honestly, he had no idea how he was supposed to handle the knowledge he'd walked away from the club with. Upon arriving home, after making sure to send a wave to both Petra and Jean before leaving the club, he made himself dinner and tried to think it out. Even with all the possibilities it was going to be impossible to not think of how silken Levi's skin was, how his voice was so dangerously sweet and enticing, how his kiss made his mind fog, his chest tighten, and his his breath vanish. He knew it was going to be hard to deny that it was there, but he didn't need himself screwing it up.

He began to wonder while eating just how long Levi would be at the club, and if he'd taken the client immediately after him. Would the man smell Eren in the room? Would Levi air it out a little first? His jealousy reared up again just in thought, and so once he'd eaten he opted for a cold shower. In hopes that it'd calm his racing mind and cool his body from the still lingering heat of Levi's touch, Eren climbed into the shower. It hadn't done all of that, but it had taken the edge off a good bit; just enough for him to lie down and let his mind blank out. The time to sleep was in the moment his mind wasn't running a thousand miles a minute, so he gladly took the opportunity as it presented itself and allowed himself to drift off to sleep knowing the sunrise would carry with it a new day.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Quite to Eren's disdain he awoke not to the sound of his alarm blaring, but to his cell phone ringing two and a half hours before his alarm was set. Fumbling hastily with his mind still drowsy and his eyes still refusing to open easily, Eren searched out his phone. When he answered it he immediately wished that he hadn't. It seemed that Marco was unreachable, and since he was the next head in charge it was up to him to rally the staff. Apparently the director needed them all on set far earlier than normal so that they could catch up with the scenes they'd failed to capture during the heavy rain. This really was one of the furthest things away from what he needed, but he ensured them that he'd round up Marco and the rest of his staff, even commandeer anyone from the studio if need be, and head over to the set as soon as possible.

Before leaving he knew that he had to pack another bag. Having used the clothes he'd packed for the club he had to make sure to replace them. Crawling out of bed, he shuffled lazily downstairs and out the front door to grab his overnight bag from the backseat of his jeep. While on the way back to the bedroom he stopped to toss the clothes from inside the bag into the laundry then head back up. After a shower to wake him up, a replacement set of clothing, and getting dressed Eren found himself making a quick pot of coffee and scribbling out a note for Levi. He hung it to the fridge knowing that he'd see it whenever he eventually got back home. As he finished placing it he began to wonder if leaving his number for an emergency sounded like too much.

In the end it didn't really matter if it did or didn't. Levi would have his number and it would be his to do with however he saw fit. If Levi wanted to only keep it in case he needed something while Eren was out then so be it, but on the off chance he kept it for recreational purposes then that was fine with him too. Why his mind had gone to those thoughts and why one elated him while the other forced it back down was too dangerous to think of. He couldn't let himself dwell on it; he had a boss and best friend to locate. Knowing Marco he was probably on a late night bender and brought some stray home ,but that just meant everyone was in for a rude awakening. A while back Marco had given Eren a spare to his loft in case he couldn't be reached and Marco was not the easiest man to wake up.

After a couple of years of friendship, lacking many boundaries, he discovered that Marco wasn't much of a drinker, but when he did drink he often went overboard. Marco on overboard was overstimulated and he got often couldn't keep his hands to himself. It would be no shock to Eren if Marco pulled an all nighter working on things for set, went out, had some drinks, got plowed, and then plowed someone. In the best case scenario he was just oversleeping, and not coming off a body bender, but it wouldn't be the first time Eren would have to show some poor schmoe out Marco's front door while he tried to drag his heavy, freckled ass out of bed.

When he arrived at the loft he searched for the key on his ring with the electric blue dot. Marco marked his keys and Eren never really questioned the nail polish bit, but he supposed that it worked easily enough to identify keys. Upon locating it he simply opened the door and pushed his way into the trendy loft. Artwork hung on the walls of the place every so many feet, the splash of color throughout a rather monochromatic color scheme were vibrant drawings framed near the spiral staircase, and each time he caught the view off Marco's bay window he got a little envious. Grumbling at how Marco afforded the place, he began to head up the stairs and to Marco's bedroom.

"Marco!" Eren shouted as he approached the bedroom door "You better not be naked!" Before he could say anything the bedroom door pulled open to, not surprisingly, Marco's bed partner for the evening who was, surprisingly, someone he knew. In front of him, clad only in a pair of magenta boxer briefs, was a familiar face studded with gleaming metal. Jean Kirschtein from the club was standing, nearly naked, in front of him raking a hand through his unruly flaxen and pecan hair. As soon as he realized who was standing in front of him, Jean's amber eyes widened slightly while his lips curved up at the corners.

"He didn't say he already had a boyfriend," Jean grinned "so, sorry, but I guess he's a good liar."

Rolling his eyes, Eren brushed Jean aside and moved to the bed where Marco was laying face down, sprawled about "Marco Darien Bodt, if you do not get out of this bed I am going to call your sister up here, so she can beat your ass to hell and back!"

Mumbling, Marco rolled over and buried his head under a pillow while Jean sauntered up to his side "Listen, he had a rough night. Go easy on him."

"I will not," Eren huffed "and he's  **not** my boyfriend. He's my  _ boss." _

Jean's eyes widened more owlishly, so at the statement and crawled into bed where he began to removed the pillow from Marco's head, rushing his fingers through his hair "Hey, baby, it's Jean. Eren needs you up because you have to work. You should at least be able to manage that, hmm?"

Coffee colored eyes cracking open, Marco looked up to Jean with a smile "Mmmm, maybe. Gonna whip me into shape if I don't?"

"Only if you beg," Jean chuckled before turning to Eren "and, uh, Levi will do the same I'm sure."

Face turning red, Eren began to scramble "Listen, no he will not! I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you could leave so I can drag Marco to set that'd be just great."

Marco rubbed his eyes and sat up to examine the scenario unfolding "Ugh, Eren, not so loud. What's this about work? The sun's barely up!"

"Director called us in, bubbles for brains," Eren sighed "and I don't even want to know how much you had and where you had to be to meet _ him." _

As Eren jabbed a thumb in Jean's direction, Marco sent a look to Jean "Does he know you?"

"We've met, _ once,"  _ Jean lulled "but not like you and I have so don't worry."

"Gee, thanks for the clarification," Marco teased "but does that mean he knows what you do.....as a  _ side _ thing?"

Jean grinned and nodded "He certainly does though he can pass no judgement onto you, because he had a visit with my colleague just last night."

Marco arched a brow and patted the bed "Come sit, Eren, and tell me. I didn't know you were into that kinda thing after Reese refusing."

Fighting the urge to crawl beneath the bed and die there, Eren approached the bed and looked to Jean "He doesn't want anyone to know, Jean. "

"I know that," Jean offered "but I also know that he told me the dirty little secret between you two. If I say it now then your boss will know immediately. Have you mentioned him to Marco? Let's find out."

Before he could speak, Marco placed a hand to Jean's knee "It's not your place. If Eren doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to. We've been friends for a long time, and if there's something he can't talk to me about then it's something I can't help him with."

This was going to make the morning longer and they really didn't have time for this, so he just sighed in frustration “I'm not going to betray his trust, Jean. I refuse."

"Then I'll say it," Jean replied and looked to Marco "your best friend here has been living with my colleague. I'm also pretty sure that after last night something is wrong. That's what makes me concerned; Levi is my friend and something happened. You walked out of Levi's room practically fuming, and I've  _ never _ seen that. **Not once.** Levi is good at what he does, he knows the rules, and he takes very good care of the people who come to see him. What was your problem with him? As the owner of the club is also important I know if his behavior needs to be called to question."

_ "Nothing," _ Eren lied easily before he admitted the truth "he didn't do anything."

Marco's eyes widened as he began to roam around the room searching for his clothes "Listen, talk while I get dressed and I'll message Armin to get everything ready. I can't believe the guy you thought was a serial killer just works at a fetish club. Who'da thunk it?"

Jean was unable to retain his fit of laughter **"Ahaha!!** You thought---  _ Holy shit." _

"He came home at odd hours, never ate, never drank, never spoke to me, came home with blood on his shirt once, kept a padlock on his door when he left, never did his laundry when I was around," Eren rattled off with a huff "so yeah, it was  _ weird." _

"Like you right now," Marco offered softly with a hand to his shoulder "but obviously something happened right? If Jean knows him and I know you then we should be able to work this out between the two of us. Saturday, I hope you don't mind, but I plan to bring Jean. Can we solve whatever this is by then?"

"You're bringing  _ him _ to our wrap party? Great," Eren offered sarcastically "I don't care, but I don't  _ really _ want to talk about it. If you know about the club, Marco, then I guess you're screwing around with him for a similar reason as the reason why I wanted to see Levi."

Taking a moment, Jean pinched the bridge of his nose "You don't happen.... Eren, tell me right now that you don't have a _ thing _ for Levi. I'm not here as some cheap lay. Marco and I have been seeing each other for weeks because we happen to have a little _ more _ than a club relationship. Do you want that with Levi?"

"And you're fine with that, Marco? The things he does?" Eren asked avoiding Jean's question.

Marco was zipping up his pants when he shrugged "Why wouldn't I be? Jean is a DM, a tattoo artist, and only has sex with _ me. _ What else he does isn't something that bothers me. I know at the end of the day he's  _ mine  _ and no one else's. They gotta pay to play with him, and if he ever decides to participate in a scene they don't get any of the  _ real _ fun. I get it for free because he's stuck on me like glue and I am to him too. Eren, do you  _ like  _ Levi?"

Rising from the bed Eren ran his fingers through his hair and a released a groan "Ugghh! I think? I don't-- _ I don't know?!  _ I got jealous yesterday, Marco, fucking  _ jealous. _ I wasn't even there as one of those kinds of client or part of the club. He was teaching me a lesson and things got out of hand. Something happened and I just....he's treating me like I'm  _ special  _ and it's killing me because I know that I'm  _ not _ . He doesn't have to abide club rules, because he works independently and it bugs the shit out of me. I just....I finally got to see who he is beneath it all and I really think he's an  _ amazing _ guy. He's funny, patient, witty, sometimes an ass but it's fun, absolutely gorgeous, knows my body better than I do, and he's just so....average under it all."

Jean sighed and shook his head "Being stuck on Levi? I've seen it before. Levi operates outside of the club because he owns the space, his rules are much stricter than ours, and I allowed him to. Just because his other clients are there doesn't mean that you aren't special to him. I've  _ never _ known him to invite someone to the club the way he did you, but I can't claim to know his motives. You say he's average? Well no shit. Eren, I know that you're new to this world, but what we do and what we enjoy doesn't make us any less capable of a relationship. We're just regular people at the end of the day and our kinks do not define us. If Levi likes you he'll let you know. I promise you that. Either make a move or don't and suffer. Your pain is on  _ you _ if you decide to do nothing."

Eren hated to admit that he heard truth in Jean's words "Yeah.....I guess. I just don't see him as the type to want to settle down with what he does and especially not with someone as jealous as me. I couldn't control the bitterness in my voice when I heard someone knock on his door last night after my lesson. I live with him, and I can't make this any worse than it already is. I don't want to be  _ that _ guy. I can't be that guy. While you guys have an easier time of things, it's not like Jean and Levi are the same. He takes clients and you don't. You're there for scene play if you want, but he has clients and a schedule and a black book. I'm not going to ask that he stops."

Marco laid a hand on Eren's shoulder "Sorry, kiddo. It's not for everyone, but the best compliment we can give someone is to accept them as they are. If you can't accept Levi's job then I understand why you don't want to pursue this urge. I know how you get. You wanna take him on dates, pamper him, sit on the couch and throw popcorn at the television, trash talk during gaming, and everything in between. There's no knowing if he'd be okay with that unless you ask him though, Eren. You can't be scared forever. If you think he's treating you well outside of his job because he has you in his lessons then it's a risk to ask, but I'd still say do it. I had to ask Jean. I was  _ terrified, _ but in the end the little ass agreed."

"Hey, watch it," Jean teased "but he's right. You can't know for certain unless you ask. Levi won't let things get weird if you ask and he says no. He's not that kind of guy. He's awkward in and of himself, and I don't know of many relationships he's been in since he lost his club, but it's something he has balanced before. Just, promise, you'll see him as a regular guy because he  _ is. _ He's no different than anyone else. His job is only a job not an obstacle. If you see it as one then you have to tell him that too. A relationship between a professional dom and someone only requires your patience, your willingness, and your trust. If you can't give those things then you can't be in any relationship because it's only a little different knowing your partner ties people up and humiliates them if they're into that."

"Kinks don't define us," Eren stated softly "I  _ know, _ but it's hard to not see him as someone who'd be willing to completely nix a part of his business because of someone. I don't know. I've only seen this new side of him for a few days, but I do want to take him out and make out in the pool and laze around with him on days off, before work, and whenever. I can't help it. I do want to give him those things but I don't know if I can handle it without being overbearing and ruining things completely. I don't want to strain our relationship."

With a gentle shove Marco pushed him back a little "Buck up. We've got work to do and you can mope about it when we get to work. Maybe Armin can have some input because you know mine and Jean's. We can't force you to tell him, but we can say we highly recommend testing the waters. Jean, babe, I'd love to say that I could do this all day, but I do have to go. You're welcome to stay, but I have no idea how long this is going to take. We missed a day of filming, so it's up in the air."

Getting to his feet, Jean met Marco and kissed him softly "Mmm, it's alright. I got a parlor to run and a club to oversee. I can't veg out here all day. Go turn people into things, and I'll be a call away to relieve that stress when you get back home."

"Thanks, doll," Marco beamed as he smacked Jean on the ass "I appreciate it. Lock up on the way out! C'mon Eren."

"Ugh," he shuddered "finally. Let's get the fuck out of here. See ya, Jean." Once they were outside, Eren finally notice who that ostentatious orange car had belonged to. Of course it had been Jean's. After they got into their separate cars Eren had never been more thankful. He'd have never imagined that Marco was into that kinda thing though he probably should have. What was he supposed to say about Jean just showing up to the party on Saturday? Should he tell Levi ahead of time? There was too much to think about. His head was in a haze and it was far too difficult to try to navigate while he had to get to set. All he wanted to do was sink into his work and forget about the possibilities that awaited him in his head. Jean had said things that made him think a lot harder about the situation; mostly like Marco probably knew Levi or had at least seen him and still let him believe the guy was a serial killer. What an absolute ass.

On set he was too busy trying to get people in their makeup and prosthetics to even get a moment of time to himself. Between smoothing and perfecting edges to remembering to seal each application twice in case of more rain than the light drizzle they were currently in, Eren was running around on autopilot. Life was flashing by him and he didn't have the time to allow himself to think. Mikasa, his sister, was ordering people around the set left and right while making sure everything was perfect as the director began to shoot and even then he was too busy preparing for touch up applications to give himself a moment. Maybe some part of his subconscious knew that he had to keep himself busy to prevent his thoughts from seeping in, but it wasn't like he could stay busy forever.

Working on only a couple of hours of sleep meant that he had to allow himself a moment to rest and recuperate at some point during the day. Being on his feet for hours and having to constantly keep to his job while the rain pelted down continuously meant more work for him to do. In theory it was great to keep himself from thinking on his problems, but in practice it only stuck at the back of his mind like an agonizing splinter just beneath the skin. He knew it was there waiting for him to actively notice it's presence, but he didn't want to have to rip open the wound at work. It was when the rain stopped for a bit that he, and the rest of the crew, was able to rest up a good bit. After telling Armin he'd only gotten the same response; he should tell Levi about his feelings.

Eren didn't exactly want to know the answer to the question in his mind. Would Levi truly stop seeing clients if he asked? He knew that jealousy would eat him alive from the inside out if he'd tried to be with Levi while still taking clients. He'd wonder if he was being treated like a client.....because he supposed in the end of it he already kind of was. Of course he didn't receive the full brunt of things but he'd been with Levi intimately and there wasn't any coming back from that. Their relationship was more than teacher and student and more than roommates or friends. Honestly he didn't really know if there was a term for it, but he knew that Levi didn't just do that for anyone in his lessons and he admitted that part of it had been for his own curiosity. Was it truly? Or had he say that to make Eren feel better about the situation? 

It was too hard to try to dissect each thing he'd done and try to analyze it. He couldn't tell if Levi had done things to placate him or for another reason. All of him wanted to have Levi and treat him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, but he didn't want to ask Levi to stop doing something he loved. Levi had said it wasn't really something he enjoyed much anymore, but the fact of the matter was if he couldn't accept what Levi did then how could he expect to be with him? No one should have to change for a relationship and Eren wasn't going to impart that. Conflicted over the ideas made him beyond the point of frustrated. While he wanted Levi like nothing else in the world, he knew that it was wrong to ask him to do something like that, and therefore he couldn't pursue the urge he felt to ask Levi out for dinner or more.

His mind was jump started back to reality when his phone began to vibrate inside his makeup kit. Rising from his seat, he crouched and began to dig through the various pouches to locate it. How he managed to lose his phone in his kit he had no idea, but it had happened. When he finally grabbed it he realized it was a text from a number he didn't recognize it. Upon opening it, however, he knew exactly who it was without them having to say anymore.

****_  
From: +1-929-847-0294_ **_  
_ ** _ Promise I'll murder outside the house but does it count as an emergency if I need your help to hide the body? _

 

Almost instantly he felt his heart lurch in his chest. Levi was texting out of the blue for this? It seemed like recreation was the option that he'd chosen to go with. There was no stopping the molar to molar smile spreading across Eren's face as he took a photo of his hand covered in makeup dust and airbrush paint.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Well unless you want some really evident fingerprints I'd say no. _

 

In a few moments there was a reply for him. Apparently Levi was a fast texter which only made him smile harder. If he texted back quickly then he was probably just as invested into the conversation as he was. As much as he loved that thought he had to admit it kinda stung. It was something he couldn't have dangling in front of his face so cruelly. 

 

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Damn you make a fucking mess. Please tell me you're going to clean that up. _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Why? You gonna do something if I don't? _

 

Holy shit. Had he just texted that?! What in the seven hells was wrong with him?! Collapsing into his chair with a groan, Eren just hoped that it was received well.

 

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Only if you ask me to.....like clean it the fuck up myself. Didn't I teach you cleanliness is important? How do you stand that? Just....wash your fucking hands. _

 

Thank god. Levi had taken it rather well and while he'd thought he was going somewhere else with the beginning he was glad it hadn't. If things had taken a risque turn he'd have probably tried to crawl under his station.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Geez, OCD much? I'll wash them when I get home. _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Yeah, actually, a little bit. I think everything belongs in a certain spot, everything should be neat and tidy, and if it's not then I get an uncontrollable urge to do it myself or I'll go mad. _

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Then never go into my bedroom with the lights on. You dropped me off in the dark, thankfully, otherwise you'd have caught an eyeful of clothes strewn everywhere, makeup particles all over my vanity bench, and god only knows what else. _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ I'm still home. I'm going to go up there right now and clean your room.  _

 

What?! Levi wanted to clean his room?! That was the last thing he needed. 

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Dude, no! Stay out of my bedroom! _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Got something to hide from me? Did you kill a drifter?! Without me, Eren, how could you?! That was our thing! I feel so betrayed. -sobs- _

 

Oh good god. Why the fuck was he cute even in text form? Funny texts and the cute tone just made him sink lower in his seat. Why he was only digging his grave deeper with each text sent, only the moon knew, but he couldn't help wanting to text Levi. Even if he couldn't have a romantic interest he could still be friends with Levi, right? It might be a little strange, but he knew that he could manage so long as nothing else sketchy happened between them.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ No dead hobos. I promise. Just a lot of porn. _

 

Maybe that would keep him out. 

 

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Good, then there's no problem. Maybe I'll organize it. How would you like it: alphabetical, kink, soft to hard? _

 

Why the hell was he so fucking perfect? Did he seriously just offer to arrange his imaginary porn collection? It was like someone took the perfect man, molded him into Levi, then put him on a fishing line to dangle over him and tempt him. He had to admit that he was kidding before it got worse.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Well, it's on my laptop actually. I was kidding. Should I be concerned that you want to organize my porn? _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Dunno. It's not like I don't already know the things you're into: dominant men with an attitude. Let's face it, man, we all have porn. Some of us are just more open about it. _

 

Goddamn. Called out again. Levi must have really liked trying to trip him up and making him flustered, because he seemed to be fucking king of it. Even from a phone screen he could feel himself flushing magenta. Perhaps it was partially because he could almost read the text and hear Levi's voice, down to his teasing tone, in his head.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Hey, that was only one time. You don't know that it's in my porn stash. _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Are you saying it was a fluke? _

 

Oh shit. No. That was not what he was saying! Had he just stuck his foot down his throat? Great. He didn't really know how to get himself out of it except with a little honesty.   
  


****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Don't really know what it was honestly. Kinda weird for roommates I know that much. _

****_From: Levi  
_ **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Do you care about that? Is that why you had that tone when you left? _

 

FUCK. He noticed. Of course he noticed. It was his fucking job to notice subtle tells in a person from their body language to their voice. He'd been caught and there wasn't much of a way out.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ I was tired and no, I don't, I don't care at all because I like you. _

 

WHAT?!  Had that just gotten sent!? Frantically he tried to press the message and delete it before the damn thing finished sending but it was too late. Oh fuck no. That wasn't how he meant it at the time even if it was true all the way around. What if he just fucked up?! He had to make this better. Somehow he needed to do something. 

****__  
To: Levi  
**_From: Eren  
_ ** __ I didn't mean you per se.

_ I mean like our time together. _

_ The lesson.  _

_ I mean the lesson was good. _

 

Oh good god. All those texts in rapid succession and he still only dug his grave deeper. There was no way out of this and it seemed like Levi knew exactly what he'd meant. At no point had Eren's heart calmed itself down, and the fact that Levi hadn't texted back in three hours only made things worse. By that point he had been at work and knew that but three hours? God. Something was certainly wrong here, and it was all Eren could do to not fling himself off the stage. How could he have just said that?! Could Levi even possibly misinterpret his meaning behind the phrase "I like you?" It was damn near impossible and he knew it. but he only hoped that Levi's habit of calling him out so easily would at least not stretch to cover the text vomit.

Throughout the night it was all he could think of. Filming was stretching into the twilight hours and he'd managed a couple of naps during the night, but it took everything in him to not berate himself for the earlier mistake. Unfortunately the fact that Levi hadn't texted him back all night had begun to gnaw away at him voraciously. If Levi knew what he'd meant then he knew things between them were about to take a nosedive, but there was nothing he could do about it. Once his secret was out there was no taking it back, and so he simply had to resolve himself to understand that and brace for the repercussions. He only wished that he didn't have to wait what felt like an eternity to find out just what Levi was thinking about it.

As the thought had crossed his mind he recalled that he had a lesson scheduled with Levi. With the end of the film being shot there was no way that he was going to get the time off to make it. He hated that. It was only going to make things worse and make Levi think that something was wrong. This was one of many reasons he hated the ending of filming. Everyone was overworked, over-stressed, under-caffeinated, and working on next to no sleep which meant that no one was happy about anything. If he even attempted to sneak out he'd likely have his head ripped off his shoulders. There was too much pressure on them as it was, and leaving would only create more so he wouldn't do that to the team either even with the chance.

By the time he'd been on set for almost 30 hours he had lost count of what number cup of coffee he was on. Marco and Armin just kept bringing them when they grabbed them for themselves, and so he willingly took it. Each of them took turns gaining a nap on the sofa in the prop storage building which wasn't nearly enough to function on, but each was somehow managing decently. Anyone could see that every member behind the scenes was ready to call it a day, had been for hours, but with the director being a tyrant the day would stretch on for several more hours. Eren had just enough time to get a text to Levi telling him that work wasn't agreeing with the lesson and he was sorry. He really hated not being able to make it but that wasn't exactly his fault. 

Come time to head home everyone wanted to throttle the director and the whiny actors. Being forced to stay and work the time of three shifts back to back had him drained and getting home at 11pm wasn't cutting it. If he had to pull another 36 hour shift then he was going likely to turn into the serial killer he joked about starting with the director and unruly aide who followed him around. When he got home he let himself stew on that thought before taking a shower and making him something to eat. He planned on a calling it a night afterwards anyhow, but it seemed his mind took being home, on the sofa, as a sign it was time to sleep immediately. He didn't even remember falling asleep on the sofa with the television on.

At 4am Levi had come strolling the door and found that Eren had once again crashed out on the sofa. Looking down at him, Levi shook his head and moved off to his bedroom to change clothes and shower before coming back out to deal with Eren. Having known how long he'd been working, and how tirelessly, he shakily lifted Eren with an arm beneath his bent knees and one around his shoulders. While it was a bit difficult he managed to heft Eren up and carry him off to the bedroom. Neither Eren nor Levi had enough energy to operate easily it seemed, and thus Levi couldn't get Eren up the stairs if he'd wanted to so they'd have to settle on the second best available option: Levi's bed.


	8. Made Up

Stretching out only to find that it was damn near impossible to extend his left arm with something weighing down his body, Eren reluctantly cracked open his eyes. Met with a mouthful of glossy raven hair and porcelain skin as he rolled over, Eren immediately failed. Jerking his arm free from beneath Levi's torso, Eren yanked back and easily sent himself hurling back over the edge of the bed. There was a thump and a sudden sharp pain in his temple, as he found that he'd landed on his ass but smacked his head against the corner of Levi's nightstand. Rushing a hand to the sore spot, Eren placed his fingers to his temple and began to feel something sticky and warm dripping down his face to pair with the sudden onset of nausea pooling in his stomach from somehow winding up in bed with Levi.

With Levi being half naked and sleeping against him, though his back had been to him, it still meant something had to have happened. Had he been so out of it that he couldn't remember? The thoughts all vacated the second Levi lazily turned on the lamp to illuminate the darkened room and peered down at him from over the edge of the bed with a sleepy smile. Goddamn everything. Eren had to fight the constriction in his chest as he caught the sight. Somehow the man could still manage to look so fucking sexy and adorable at the same time first thing in the morning. Admittedly he was terrified of the repercussions of his actions, but Levi's hazy blue eyes were staring down at him, his normally perfectly styled hair was a mess jutting out in every direction, he could faintly see the tiniest bit of stubble forming over his jaw, and everything entranced him. Why had his smile creased to a frown though? Eren was suddenly worried.

Levi murmured "Look at you, silly boy. You've hurt yourself." Unconsciously, Eren leaned into the hand that Levi outstretched to his jaw as he'd noticed the injury next his right temple. The heat of his delicate touch was too much to ignore. Just having him exhibit some tender care made his heart began to beat so loudly it echoed in his ears he feared that Levi would hear it if he got any closer. His thought processes had been severely stunted when Levi climbed out of bed only dressed in a pair of clingy, maroon boxer briefs. Sitting essentially in Eren's lap, Levi inched closer to examine the cut on Eren's temple. Clicking his teeth at the injury, he then fumbled around beneath the bed and located a first aid kit which normally Eren would have found odd, but given the kind of things he was into it made sense. While he began to clean the wound Eren instinctively flinched.

Hissing through a clenched jaw, Eren apologized "Geez. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Levi managed through a half yawn as he covered his mouth with his inner elbow "all that matters is that you slept off that stupid couch and you're okay. Just sit still, so I can put a bandage on this."

Allowing Levi to finish putting a tiny bandage over the cut he then posed cautiously "Why was I---"

"In my bed?" Levi finished. "I strained my shoulder last night, so I would have dropped you if I tried to carry you upstairs. You needed a bed though and mine was right here. It's not like I take up much space in it."

Eren's attempt at restraining his concern failed miserably as he screeched "Oh my god! Levi, are you alright? I could have slept on the couch just fine!"

Brushing off the concern, Levi managed a sleepy smile "I'm fine. I have a pulled muscle; I'm not dying. You did how many hours straight? Over 30? Exactly. I didn't want to wake you and my bed was easiest. You needed some good sleep......but you know you snore, right?"

Rolling his eyes at the dodge, Eren nodded "Yes, I know, I've been told." Tone dropping, volume but a whisper, Eren cast his eyes away from Levi "You know you can't be doing things like this, right?"

"C'mon, it's just a pull," Levi stated seemingly oblivious to what he'd truly meant.

In response Eren just sighed "Yeah....anyway, uh, it's still really early and you need to sleep more. I'm gonna go sleep in my own bed for another couple hours."

Grabbing his forearm, Levi stopped him from getting to his feet "Don't. You're already here. C'mon, don't be shy now." As they got to their feet Levi kicked the first-aid kit beneath the bed and climbed back up onto the bed tugging Eren along. Every piece of Eren wanted to crawl up there and enjoy laying with him, but he knew it would only hurt him to lay there and look at what he couldn't have. He didn't want to make things awkward between them, but he know Levi went through the trouble of getting him there. Though he wanted to stay his brain was screaming at him to run. The more that Levi did things like offer his bed, patch him up, treat him so gently....the further he fell, and he wanted to fall and keep falling.

Deciding to lay down, he just sighed and turned his back to Levi creating some space between them. He didn't want to be too close out of respect for them both. Something his mother had told him suddenly sprang to mind as he lay there trying to ignore Levi's back just an inch apart from his own. She'd always said that the strongest organ in the body was the heart. It could be broken, mended, broken again and again, and still somehow find its way whole again. It could overrule the brain when given the opportunity, and Eren didn't truly believe her until he took his current scenario into consideration. He knew that if his heart broke over this that it could repair itself in time, but he still didn't want to fall without being caught.

The more he thought about it the more he began to get uncomfortable. Levi seemed like such a fun, caring, average guy beneath it all and he knew that was exactly what he was, but with him came the baggage of his profession. He didn't know how to handle it or how to navigate it. In his heart Eren knew that Levi didn't deserve someone who would ask him to choose between his work and a potential romance that could crash and burn into the ground in a matter of days. Nothing he thought he wanted to believe, but he was still so wishy-washy on the whole thing that he really didn't know what side of the fence to land on. At the moment he had one leg over each side and didn't know if it would be more painful to fall without being caught or if the most pain would come from trying to hide just how much he wanted to kiss that beautiful face and be the only one to hold him.

"Go to sleep before you overthink something," Levi mumbled "or tell me what's on your mind."

Not exactly knowing how to react, Eren kept his face to the wall and responded softly "Just worried about work....and I'm sorry for cancelling."

Turning around and cautiously placing a hand to Eren's shoulder, feeling him jump at the action, Levi groaned "Is that what this is about?"

Eren refused to turn as he felt the warmth from the tender touch "I hate not making it to commitments or breaking my word."

"You can always reschedule, Eren," Levi reminded kindly "and I can teach you here too if it's a problem."

Finally rolling over to face him, Eren was shocked at his words "What? I didn't think that you'd do that here.....outside the club, I mean."

Levi smiled "Well, I _ do _ have things for myself here, but they're in the closet. It's not quite as extensive as what I keep at the club, but it'll do. I wouldn't offer this to  _ anyone _ else that's for sure, so you aren't really wrong."

Uncertain of his meaning, knowing he wasn't special like Levi was trying to make it out, Eren arched a brow "Uh, why not?

"Because it's  _ private," _ Levi answered firmly "and the club is more of a business setting than anything. Here, in my private bedroom, it carries a different atmosphere. It's more intimate here for good reason. Ultimately, there's still teaching I can do in this room, and I'm safe no matter where I am. Do you  _ understand _ what I'm telling you?"

When Levi's gaze locked to his he hated that he couldn't answer affirmatively "That safety is important no matter in the bedroom or the club?"

"True," Levi chuckled as he winced while turning on his left side "but not what I mean. No scene can be performed here until you understand. Maybe in time I can use this room to the fullest of my abilities."

Confused by both his actions and words, Eren huffed "So....Levi, you're not really giving me much. I'm confused. I don't comprehend what you're saying or what underlying meaning there is beneath it all."

Levi turned off the lamp light and shrugged "I hope that in time you will, Eren, but don't worry about it now. Just get some rest so that you won't overthink it. You can reschedule anytime you want."

"Okay.....thanks, Levi," Eren yawned as he turned his back once again on Levi. The atmosphere had plummeted to something nearly tense and a bit awkward as Eren failed to grasp what Levi was saying to him. Private versus business setting? He didn't understand that he said he'd teach him anywhere. What was the big deal to that? Levi was only teaching him and said that no scenes would happen then until he understood. Why was Levi being so fucking confounding? The man was a tiny little rubik's cube that he was desperately trying to solve but coming up empty with. He only wished it would be as simple as peeling off the stickers and putting them back on with all the colors arranged. People weren't that easy, however, and he hoped that he could sleep off the air around them.

Waking up not much later, he felt a massive cold spot in the bed. The blankets were pulled back from his back as Levi had wrapped himself in them and curled in on himself against the edge of the bed. Closer inspection made Eren guess that he'd gotten cold and tried to wrap himself in the blankets only to discover that Eren had a hold of them as well. Feeling a bit at fault for him looking so pathetic and cold, Eren inched closer and wrapped his arms around Levi carefully. Taking him by surprise Levi mumbled in his sleep and rolled into his chest. If Levi were to wake he'd hear the frantic rhythm of Eren's heartbeat at being so close to him and being against his bare skin. He looked so sweet wrapped around him like a little monkey, and so he was unable to resist running his fingers gently through Levi's hair. 

_ "Mmrgh.....Eren...."  _ Levi murmured in his sleep as he fought to nuzzle closer into his chest. Eren clenched his jaw and tried his damnedest to get some sleep. He knew, however, that his heart had made up his mind; he was fucked. Everything Levi did screamed ulterior motive, but he didn't know how and nothing seemed remotely like it was friendly. Picking him up and carrying him to bed, volunteering to teach him privately, swimming with him and making sexually charged comments, experiencing sexual acts together, and sharing a bed.....these were not things friends did and they definitely weren't what roommates did. It felt like Levi was already his boyfriend, but one that he couldn't ever have. Doomed to chase what he couldn't have, Eren laid there and exhaled a heavy sigh. Levi was everything he wanted and yet wasn't able to keep. How cruel was it that the man was curled up into him, mumbling his name in his sleep, and unknowing of just hard Eren was falling for him?

He tried to not think about why Levi would be calling out his name in his sleep and hoped that he could actually manage to fall asleep again. If Levi woke up first and complained that they cuddled then he'd just blame it on Levi and suggest he sought out his warmth. After all, suggesting Levi curled into his warmth wasn't too far from the truth seeing as how he'd been the one to cling to him like an octopus and mumble his name. It was good to have a plan just in case Levi woke up and woke Eren in the process, but in the end of things it was needless. Levi awoke long before Eren and was already in the shower by the time Eren awoke to the empty bed.

Thankfully for Eren the fact that Levi was in the bathroom gave him the opportunity to attempt to sneak out without having to make the situation anymore awkward. Of course, however, fate did seem to love fucking with Eren. As soon as his feet hit the ground the bathroom door opened with a towering puff of steam. Leaning against the doorway, Levi was keeping himself propped up with his right side and knotting the towel in front of his hips. Jerking his head to the other side of the room he tried not to stare, but it seemed that Levi wasn't modest in the slightest as he strutted back into the bathroom ignoring how Eren had been staring at the water beading his skin. Immediately as he turned,Eren rushed towards him and grabbed his arm.

Levi's eyes widened as Eren's grip tightened. Stretching around the upper shoulder and down onto his back Levi's left arm was heavily bruised. Thick bands of black, purple, yellow, and red blended together as they discolored Levi's normally porcelain, doll-like skin. Just from looking at that bruise Eren knew that Levi hadn't strained a muscle or pulled one. Something else had to have happened.

"What did you do, Levi?" Eren asked in a low whisper before his tone rose, steeped in concern "That  _ isn't _ from a pulled muscle!"

"I did pull a muscle," Levi grumbled "but, no, that's not all."

Voice raising, Eren shook his head "Levi, you cannot go into work like this! You do know that right?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi attempted to wiggle himself free "Ugh, Eren, I'll be fine, okay?"

"Absolutely **not!"** Eren demanded "I'll lock you in this room if you so much as even think about going in. I'll call Jean. Didn't you say that safety is the number one priority? Well you're hurt, and I'm not going to allow you to exacerbate your condition. You'll hurt yourself further if you go in like that, and I refuse to let you be a hypocrite."

Staring wide eyed, Levi scoffed "Tch, and you think you can stop me from going in?"

"Damn right," Eren stated boldly as he released Levi's arm "so if I have to I'll lock you in here right now."

"Good luck," Levi challenged with wry grin "but if you must know I only have a shoot scheduled and a couple of lessons to teach to a few couples tonight. I only take clients on certain days of the week and only for two weeks a month. At most I have open 8 slots a month."

Eren sighed "Just tell me what you did to your shoulder. I don't give a rats ass about the people who pay you to humiliate them, spank them, tie them up, or lock them in one of the cages under that bed. Remember, my mother is a nurse and my father was a doctor. I know better than to think you just pulled that."

Levi straightened a bit as he sensed the fed up tone in Eren's voice "Fine. I was helping one of the bartenders bring in some of the boxes of liquor, and I slipped coming back in. I busted my ass on a step and popped my shoulder out."

"Oh my god! Levi, tell me you went to the hospital to have it popped back in because you could have caused more damage if you tried to do it your---"

Interrupting him with a chuckle, Levi smiled "Easy there. I went to the hospital around 8 the other night, they gave me some pain meds, I stayed home for most of last night and only went out when Jean asked me to come in and cover. He knows, he saw, and he banned me from working."

Groaning, without thought, Eren yanked Levi forward "Thank god. You shouldn't have lifted me at all, Levi, you could have hurt yourself. Sit down and let me get a look at it, okay?" Without giving him much choice, Eren took a gentle hold on Levi's forearm and made him sit on the bed so he could get a better look at the bruise. As he noticed how dark the colors were in contrast to his natural skin tone he knew that a shoot would be a bad idea. The last thing someone needed to see was a bruised fetish model. It didn't exactly promote the safety aspect of their community. Eren smoothed a hand over it carefully "Damn. You're not going to show this off at the shoot are you?"

"Didn't plan on it," Levi shrugged "but it's not up to me what I'm wearing, ya know."

Eren grimaced "Well you know it might give off the wrong idea that the fetish model has a big ole bruise. Doesn't exactly promote safety. When do you go in for your shoot?"

"Yeah, I guess not, but I can't control what I wear. I go in for the shoot before everything else gets started so in about four hours," Levi stated.

Once he got to his feet, Eren grinned widely "Good. I can work with that. C'mon." Before Levi got to announce his opinion on the subject, Eren was carting him off. The only thing Levi could voice was the fact that he was still in his towel and it was slipping. Eren just ignored it as Levi shuffled to keep his towel on while approaching Eren's bedroom up the stairs. Once they walked in Levi's eyes darted around the room with an obviously displeased frown and furrow between his brows. Eren gestured to the vanity bench and grabbed his personal makeup box while Levi's eyes stared at the dirt and grime coating the vanity's countertop.

Levi groaned "God, this place is a  _ mess." _

"I'll clean it later. Right now I'm gonna put a moisturizer on your skin since it's been dried for a bit, wait ten minutes, and then start on a general application to cover your bruise," Eren muttered while rummaging through his kit to locate his airbrush, foundation, concealer, colored primes, and his moisturizer."

"Great," Levi grumbled agitatedly "but you better clean this fucking room. It looks like a tornado came through here! Do you _ ever  _ clean it?"

"Yes, I do, when I'm not in crunch time for a movie production that requires me to keep an overnight bag in my backseat. Right now I can't even breathe without feeling someone hovering or the director calling to wake me up at 5am," Eren whined as he began to apply the moisturizer to Levi's skin.

Levi jumped a hint at the cool liquid and a bit at the pressure on his skin "Whoa, that's frigid. Maybe you need to unwind a little bit, hmm?"

"Sorry, yeah, it's a little cold. I'll try to be easy," Eren offered softly "and maybe after this I'll circle the block and look for a drifter to murder."

At Levi's laughter Eren had to tell himself to calm himself "Ahaha!! Only if you're sure to invite me this time!"

"Of course," Eren snorted "because it's our thing, right?"

"Haha, god, yeah, that's our thing," Levi answered before cringing "I trust you to do this, so be careful, okay?"

"Promise," Eren smiled widely "you're not the only one who is good at their job, Levi. I'm gonna swatch a shade or two across your wrist, so I can match the concealer to the shade I'm gonna attach to this airbrush. It's really simple." As Eren began to work on his skin he noticed one thing about Levi; foundation matching was hard. Boy was paler than a snowflake in the arctic circle. Not only were the undertones in his skin difficult to match but he was pretty sure using a lighter shade to begin evening out the area around the bruise was next to impossible because the lighter shade from Levi's skin tone was translucent. Taking Levi's hand he began to effectively make out a couple shades that would help him in the cover of the bruise. He then took a makeup wipe to Levi's skin to quickly remove the makeup before it settled. 

After priming the skin for application he set to work on Levi's shoulder. Evening out the tone of his skin around the bruise with a lighter foundation and concealer he began to make his start on the project. It was definitely going to take a little while, but he'd created worse bruises on people so covering one up should be a walk in the park. Using purple tones to cover the yellow in the bruise, red to cover the green tones, yellow to cover the orange, and peach to cover some of the blues and blacks, Eren worked in each color before beginning anew. Levi sat patiently while Eren worked away to blend his bruise into his skin tone and refused to look until he was done. When an hour or two had passed Eren wiped his brow and began to layer on the special airbrushed concealer over his skin to finish the application.

When he finished Eren sat down his equipment and brushed over a thin line of sealer. Levi's jaw dropped as he turned on the bench to examine Eren's handiwork. It was incredible how complete the coverage of the application was. For a moment he brushed his fingers over his skin as if he couldn't believe that the bruise was still somehow hidden beneath the makeup.

"Holy shit, Eren," Levi breathed "you're absolutely _ phenomenal." _

Quickly averting his gaze to hide his blush, Eren rubbed the back of his neck "Oh, uh, thanks. Don't worry about water or sweat or anything either during the shoot. I gave you some of my makeup, so it's not quite movie set quality but it's bride proof, photo proof, and drunk proof. A good amount of this and it'll come right off."

Eren dug through his bag and provided a small bottle of cleanser "Thanks, Eren. If it's that good maybe I should work and test it's durability, huh?"

At the waggle of his brows Eren's creased "Ugh, no. I will say this once. Do not overexert yourself, Levi. No strenuous activities like spankings, rough sex, binding someone, or whatever. Rest that arm."

"Great take away that and what's left?" Levi jested "Can I still cut up the drifters in the basement?"

"Not with that left arm," Eren smiled.

Levi rolled his eyes "No sex, no fun, no murder...damn, Eren, just what can I do?"

"Whatever you want that won't affect your arm. You can still get yourself off if you're that bothered, I know you're ambidextrous," Eren grinned impishly "and if you need something while I'm here I'll be sure to grab it for you.....I mean.... _ ugh,  _ you _ know _ what I mean."

Heaving a sigh, he nodded with a soft laugh "Haha, okay, okay. Yeah, I know, but that was a fun one. I'm not gonna ask how you managed to realize I'm both right and left handed, but good job being observant I guess. I'll tell Hange not to get any weird ideas during the shoot."

Puzzled at the name, Eren asked with an arched brow "Who's Hange?"

"My photographer," Levi answered "and one of my best friends. We went to college together."

"Ah, got it," Eren nodded "but I gotta be on set in about two hours since we were allowed a late day. That means I have about a half hour to kill and I'd like you to do me a favor....."

Curiosity piqued Levi hummed "Hmm? What's that?"

"Don't go in tonight looking like you applied your makeup with a shotgun? Let me do it?" Eren asked softly.

Sighing, Levi gave him a shrug "Why not? If you can do that to my arm I'd love to see what you can do to my face." Eren’s giddy excitement rang clear as he began to set to work. Being so close to Levi's face, eyes locked on him, and feeling the tickle from the heat of his breath was enough to make him crazy. He did, however, want to see just what he could do with Levi's makeup. His eyes were absolutely stunning and he wanted them to pop a bit. While he knew that doms were supposed to be the embodiment of power and sexual desire, but he also wanted to step things up a notch. In the shoot he knew that Levi most often was in black, silver, and sometimes white. A splash of color was needed to bring out his eyes a bit more, though black naturally looked good with blue eyes. 

Using a bit of base champagne tone around his brow bone Eren set to work offsetting the black he was going to use. At no point was someone who sat to have their makeup done by him going to walk off with raccoon eyes. No trash bandits were leaving his bench. Working on his base coat, Eren began laying down the basics and worked until he had a gorgeous deep silver built at the corner of his eyes before blending it back into the black at the crease and edge of his eye. Building onto that with a soft blue glitter at the corner of his eye to enrich the blue in Levi's eyes was the selling point. Using an angled brush he began to apply a jet black gel liner to Levi's eyes and then comb over it with a darker, cobalt glitter to line at the end of the liner against the lash line. 

He knew that he couldn't make it too glamorous, but a little bit surely wasn't too bad against his lash line. It couldn't even be seen much until it caught the light. While he was at it he took the liberty to sculpt his brows a bit and then finish up his blending. Afterwards he noticed the light just barely caught the glitter on the lash line as he move projecting the perfect combination of bold, striking, powerful, and beautiful. Levi's eyes looked radiant in the contrast he'd provided at the corners giving off just the brighter hints of blue he wished to see. Stepping back from the mirror he gestured for Levi to turn.

"Wow, don't I look pretty," Levi chuckled "but you know black is the color we use because it's more powerful."

Eren nodded "Yeah, but beauty can be powerful. I can darken it a bit, but no one is leaving my bench with raccoon eyes."

"Alright," Levi grinned as Eren began to run a pewter over his lid and blend it into the silver, darkening it just a bit.

"There. Darker and a little less glam, but still gorgeous. Your eyes are stunning, Levi, use them. Don't hide them in all that black," Eren offered "because you can bring out blue without all that darkness. Less is more when it comes to black, okay? Your eyes provide a window to your emotion, your posture to your attitude, and your outfit to the atmosphere. Without one a photo is useless. Use all of them, and no matter if I put you in hot pink lipstick you'd still come across how you want. Now you just match your color scheme and make yourself stand out while blending in."

Stunned by the information, Levi just blinked carefully "Damn, you know about modeling?"

He gave a shrug "A little. I worked with models before I took to special effects, and I spent a lot of time overhearing the basics. Now, I gotta get ready for work. Knock 'em dead."

Levi smiled softly "Thanks, Eren, it looks fantastic. I'll do my best tonight and I'll put on a pot of coffee for you when I get downstairs."

Eren sighed, that sounded great "Sounds great, thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll do you up anytime you need."

"May take you up on that," Levi replied with a lull as he began to slip out the door "because I like you too. I mean, I like  _ our time together."  _ With a final feline grin and flirtatious wink he shut the door behind him leaving Eren in complete fear as to what had just happened. 


	9. Grocery Antics

Did Levi know and was that a call out? Oh god what had he done? First he woke up beside Levi, cuddled him, demanded to cover his bruise, and then did his eye makeup while he so obviously knew that Eren liked him. How could a man be so devious, sexy, and somehow sincere all at once? Eren supposed there was no way to be both teasing and sincere, that was until he'd met Levi. The man just had a way of lingering on the edge of both lines managing to play jump rope with it leaving everyone to wonder if he was serious or just teasing. At the moment, Eren was questioning it himself because his tone said playful as did the wink, but his momentary lingering gaze had stated so much more than that.

Maybe he'd been seeing things? That was the thought he decided to go with because it allowed him to continue with his day before heading to work. He'd been thankful for the late start the director had allowed them, but it meant another straight through night. It wasn't thrilling to push through another 30 hours, but he knew with more sleep it wouldn't be quite as hard for them. He packed a bag, showered to get the makeup off him, and then dressed before heading downstairs where there was not a sight of Levi. Only the coffee pot was making noise as it finished. Eren smiled at the thought of Levi making him coffee before work, and so he made sure he took a large cup with him when he left. In the car he tried a taste and realized that Levi had done something different to his coffee.

Cinnamon and vanilla. There was just a hint lingering in his coffee and while it was incredibly delicious it made him wonder why Levi had added anything to his coffee. Perhaps Levi had used his own coffee? He knew that he kept a separate section in the cabinet for his various teas and coffee, but he'd hardly ever seen Levi drink much coffee. As far as he knew Levi preferred tea to wake him up and keep his immune system up to par. Whatever he'd done to his coffee he wasn't going to complain about. It was good and he had to get a move on to set anyhow. Thankfully there was no early call in, no Marco to have to wake up, no Jean to have to deal with, and nothing that could possibly strain his morning before he made it to the set.

Once he'd arrived he noticed Marco already delegating tasks, so he fell in line and began to set up various stations for their application process. Being back indoors was a blessing, getting things arranged the way they liked them again was a bit of a hassle, but one they were more than willing to handle. Having his station back where he could spread his supplies out felt much better to him. It was easier to find what he needed, there was no rain to impede his process, and mostly he wouldn't have to do touch ups every 20 minutes because the director had no idea how makeup worked. With that in the wind, the day was set to progress rather well considering how long he knew that they would be there.

Surprisingly enough work moved quickly despite a few setbacks in personnel attitudes. For some reason Eren felt rather refreshed and was able to breeze through his work with perfectly placed, blended, and camouflaged edges. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, and so he continued on at his pace. Time seemed to pass much faster than normal and before he knew it the early morning hours had arrived. Grabbing his phone he checked the time and realized it was encroaching 3am which meant that Levi should still be at the club. While there was nothing to do he took the opportunity to reach out for a moment even if he was terrified of what happened coming up.

 

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ Hey just checking in and saying thanks for the coffee it was really good. _

 

Quickly, a response came in almost making Eren giddy as he greedily reached for his phone only to have Armin jerk it away from his grasp. With a good bit of playfulness shimmering in his cerulean irises, Armin dangled the phone in his fingertips.

"Are you texting  _ him?" _ Armin grinned as he began to draw the pattern to unlock Eren's phone.

Lunging for the device, Eren fumbled over himself "Yes, I am, now give it back!"

Marco leaned into the midst of the bickering snatching the phone from Armin and dangling it over Eren's head "So glad I'm the tallest person here. Tell me, Eren, have you told him you wanna date him  _ so _ hard?"

Eren shrieked "Accidentally?! I think... now give it back, Marco, you  _ ass!" _

"Not until we hear all the new details," Marco bargained before tracing the pattern and easily unlocking the phone "or I'll read through every single text. C'mon, Eren, we just wanna help."

"You wanna pry," Eren scathed as he attempted to grab the phone "and I find blackmail for information shitty, Marco. If you'll give me the phone I'll tell you." 

With a victorious smirk, Marco handed Eren the device "Did you really think I'd spend all day lording this over you?"

Brows knitting, Eren nodded "Yes. I did. Now, I'm gonna respond to this text and then I'll tell you."

"Good idea," Armin chuckled "wouldn't want him thinking that you fell off the earth or something in the last  _ five minutes." _

"Hush," Eren grumbled as he opened the text message excitedly.

****__  
From: Levi  
**_To: Eren  
_ ** __ Glad you liked it. Vanilla and cinnamon help with mood stability, reducing irritation and stress, and soothe nausea. 

 

How fucking precious was he? Knowing that the long hours induced his stress, made him hellaciously irritable, and as of late he had been nauseous, but more so for the fact of having to deal with accidentally confessing to Levi. It was sweet of him to think of his mental status when on set and his drastic need for caffeine. Quickly he texted out a reply and turned to his friends thereafter.

****_To: Levi  
_ **_From: Eren  
_ ** _ It was delicious. Kept me sane for the day so I'm sure my coworkers would thank you. _

  
With a sigh he looked to Armin and Marco "Listen, I accidentally told him that I liked him in a text after he asked me something. I tried to text more and explain it, but I guess I just made it worse. I somehow text vomited."

Armin grimaced "Oh, that's bad, Eren. What happened?"

"I, uh, did his makeup for work, he's a model apparently, and before he left my room he used the same lines I did in the text and just flashed me this cheeky little grin," Eren sighed a bit heavily "and then he made me coffee that I just got around to thanking him for. How boned am I?"

_ "Not,"  _ Marco offered "and  _ that's  _ the problem. You want this guy so bad it's turning you stupid.... _ er. _ Eren, you've told him now, but you have to face it. You haven't asked what he thinks and from the sound of it---"

"It sounds good," Armin finished with a friendly, supportive pat to the arm.

Eren had to admit he loved those two twits "Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I don't wanna ruin things. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him at the party or something. Get drunk and blame it on the alcohol if it goes badly."

"Bless," Marco sighed as he shook his head "you're something else. Ymir said she's gonna bring some booze, Annie is working on her own shit too, and I have no clue about your sister."

"Well, I plan to go shopping beforehand, because when we're drunk we all seem to eat a lot of junk food," Eren chuckled. "I swear it's like we're in college with the amount of booze and junk food we ingest."

Armin smiled "Some of us, anyway, know how to regulate our intake and balance it out with food. Anyway, looks like it's back to work." Eren nodded and pocketed his phone, as he had to return to the automatonic actions at hand. Working around the clock until the production team wrapped filming late into Friday night and early into Saturday made things had a hassle. While he was more than thankful to be done with filming the fact that it concluded around four in the morning wasn't exactly thrilling. At least there was time to prepare for things, and he could managed to get a good bit of sleep come time for the party. Once he'd enjoyed a little bit of the after party for filming with the crew he headed home to get some well deserved sleep.

It seemed that Levi wasn't quite home yet even though he arrived just a bit before six. Normally, Levi was home around then, but he supposed he probably got a little caught up in things. Maybe it didn't matter whenever Levi got home, but if he was going to come to the party then he wanted to do something with him before everyone arrived. Spending all that time with everyone else, his friends, in front of Levi might make it seem as though he was ignoring him. One of the last impressions he needed to leave with Levi was that he was ignoring him or didn't care. Spending time with him before the party started and finding a way to do so without being overtly obvious wasn't exactly going to be easy, but he assumed that if Levi already knew how he felt then he probably wouldn't mind it or would just refuse.

Either way his options were on one side of the spectrum or the other. After his inability to gauge the fact of his private room versus his business room while still teaching him things had a gotten a little different between them. He decided to shower and head to bed without spending much more time thinking about it. There would be more time to think about when he got up. Much to his surprise sleep had come rather come easily to him once he'd laid down. He knew that he'd wake up well into the afternoon, so it was no surprise when he woke just before one. Judging from the silence he heard downstairs it didn't seem that Levi was up yet, so he took his time getting out of bed. When he finally decided to get ready for the day it was more along the lines of the fact he was getting ready for the night. Dressing in an olive button up and a pair of jeans he made his way downstairs. Eren opted to play some Mass Effect: Andromeda while Levi was still sleeping as he'd finally figured out just what he wanted to do.

An hour later Levi shuffled out of his bedroom with his hair a mess, tousled up in every direction, a lack of a shirt, and eyes that didn't move from the cabinet. Watching him attempt to stretch to grab his tea on the middle shelf was a little cute. He'd had to push up to the tips of his toes to even allow his fingertips to scrape the edge of the shelf, so Eren had a momentary chuckle and decided to help him. With his shoulder strained he shouldn't be reaching up like that anyway so Eren figured why not? Coming up from behind him, feeling Levi's back flush to his chest, Eren placed a hand on the countertop and bent to whisper against Levi's ear.

"Which one?" Eren asked softly.

"Second from the left," Levi yawned with a shudder "it's earl grey."

Grabbing the canister of loose leaf tea, he sat it on the counter "At least now I know how you still look like a kid. Patrick Stewart drinks that shit too and it's like he bathes in the blood of virgins."

Levi cracked a drowsy smile "Haha, maybe mine's drifter blood. Thanks, Eren, and good afternoon."

Eren stepped back from Levi, no longer enjoying the feeling of Levi's back flush against his chest, and greeted him "Mhmm, good afternoon. It's no problem. I told you to be easy on the arm, so I'll grab whatever you need me to."

"Oh?" Levi snickered as he began to measure out tea for his diffuser "Does that apply to anything? Just kidding. Your party is tonight isn't it?"

At the rapid change in subject, Eren blinked slowly before nodding "Uh, yeah, it is. Speaking of, you wanna go shopping with me in a bit? I gotta grab booze, a mountain of junk food, and whatever else I feel like."

Shrugging his shoulders as he placed the kettle on the stove, Levi replied "Sure. After my tea, a long shower, and putting on actual clothes."

Grinning, Eren stepped up to Levi and ran a thumb beneath his right eye "Yeah, you're gonna need one. You didn't wash your face before bed did you? Bad for your pores you know."

"I didn't get in until 9am," Levi answered as he leaned into Eren's touch "so not really. I just jumped in real quick to get the club scent off me. I know I didn't get all that makeup off me and, by the way, my photographer would like to hire you."

_ "What?!" _ Eren replied in surprise.

"They really liked the makeup," Levi chuckled "so they asked if you'd come to my next shoot and do it where they can watch. Hange is something else but, who knows, they may end up hiring you as my personal artist. They wouldn't let just anyone touch me, ya know." Eren had to fight the churn of his stomach. Another one of Levi's moments making him feel as though he was somehow special.

Eren nodded "Alright. I'm out of set work and I'll just have my obligations at the studio to do unless we sign another contract. Working on your face at the warehouse should be rather easy after work. When's your next shoot?"

"Sunday night," Levi answered "for a website update and a few other places on the darker side of the web."

Fighting the sink of his stomach Eren had to ask "Client advertising?"

"Club advertising," Levi corrected "but not this one. Hange and I share a mutual friend who is opening a club a few hours away. I said I'd participate in the ads but only if my face is strategically hidden as that way it's not false advertising when I'm not there. You still in?"

A bit relieved at that information Eren gave him a wide smile "Of course. I would have done it anyway since it's you. Anyone else could get bent. I don't normally like working with models. They stunt my creativity. Now, finish your tea, shower, wash your face with the remover I gave you, and then get dressed so we can leave." Levi rolled his eyes and sauntered off with a teacup in hand back to his bedroom. Great. Now he'd agreed to work for Levi and someone else he'd never met before. Surely it wouldn't be too bad, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle the half hour to just do Levi's makeup and get out. All he had to do was make sure that he would be able to focus on actually doing his makeup instead of focusing on the contours of his face and how naturally striking he was.

He had around a half hour to finish contemplating his agreement before Levi came waltzing out of the bedroom. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a faded out Breaking Benjamin t-shirt that had definitely seen better days, Levi looked surprisingly casual. When Levi began lacing up a pair of combat boots he realized that just maybe Levi should have been suspected of his night activities long ago. His style was a little alternative, but he enjoyed that rough look on him. Compared to his young appearance the harshness of his attire provided a stark contrast to his true age. With being dressed in the manner he was, it would be up in the air to most if he was a rebellious teen, or an adult who never quite grew out of a phase. To Eren he just looked like he frequented the dive bar he lied about him getting in fights at.

Standing at the door, Levi beckoned him with a wave so he grabbed his keys and made for the door. It seemed that Levi was a bit taken off guard by the fact he wasn't going to be allowed to drive. They were going out shopping for his party, so why would he have made Levi drive? To him that thought didn't make much sense, so he just waited until Levi climbed up into the Rubicon and settled in. For a moment he glanced around his jeep as if he expected Eren to be hiding something nefarious or possibly because he expected it to be a landfill. Given the conditions of his bedroom it was simply a logical deduction that shared spaces were the only things he kept clean so Levi, of course, did have to investigate a bit. Much to his surprise Eren kept the car clean, and it even had a nice tropical aroma wafting from the air vents as he'd kicked up the air.

Levi lowered his mirrored aviators and leaned his head back as Eren began to thumb through several channels on the radio. Finding none that were playing something he liked, he reached into the center console fiddling around with things until he secured his grasp around a flat cord. Pulling it from the depths of the console he stretched it out and offered the auxiliary cord to Levi. True enough that he didn't know a lot about Levi, so he figured that he could use this opportunity to learn a bit. His music tastes were about to be called into question determining what he put it on. Figuring out someone's music tastes could reveal a lot of someone. The music people listened to around age 14 was often determined by their own choices, their friends, and their developing personality. Most people continued to listen to the genre of music well into their later years as it was the first to concrete bits of their personality.

When Levi began to place it on swing music Eren arched a brow and found himself singing along. The man had good taste in music and it seemed that Levi was doing the same kind of inspection as he began to switch genres. From classic rock, to swing, to reggae, and all the way around to alternative rock Levi had a bit of an eclectic taste in music. Luckily for Eren he did as well. Limiting himself to one genre seemed tasteless and he found that he liked several sounds. Enjoying listening to Levi play around with his music proved rewarding as they both had similar tastes. There were a few things Eren probably liked, like some pop music, that Levi probably didn't, but if they had anything in common it was considered a win.

Upon pulling into the parking lot Levi unhooked the auxiliary cord and unfastened his seat belt. Eren quickly pocketed his phone and keys before unbuckling and exiting the jeep. Levi fell into stride at his left side as they began to walk into the store. Pushing around a shopping cart filled with various kinds of chips, pretzels, frozen pizzas, pizza rolls, and various forms of food that even drunk off their asses they could manage to make. During the process Levi had only chuckled behind a hand at watching him, but much to his surprise Levi grabbed one snack food that Eren never would have imagined.

"Marshmallow fluff?" Eren questioned as Levi grabbed a large jar of the sugary spread.

Levi shrugged "I like PB & Fluff sandwiches sometimes. Is that a crime?"

Unable to restrain his laughter, Eren shook his head "Hahaha! No, no, it's not, but it's not something I ever imagined you eating in a million years. I was half expecting you to say you ate it right out of the tub like a old divorcee."

"What if I fucking  _ do, _ Eren," Levi cackled "are you gonna judge me for it? If so, I  _ won't _ share."

Eren grinned and raised his hands in front of his chest "Nope, not poking fun. I'm just.....kinda finding it  _ adorable. _ I'm trying to picture you watching some sappy Lifetime movie with your jar of fluff."

"I don't watch Lifetime," he corrected “I watch sappy ASPCA shows on Animal Planet, thank you very much.”

Getting out another laugh, Eren grinned broadly "Haha, I love that the only part you're denying is the Lifetime channel bit. So, Levi, are you just gonna stuff your face with fluff tonight?"

"Fluff is good with graham crackers," Levi answered as they continued down the aisle where he tossed in a box of crackers. Eren just gave him another smile. He couldn't believe that Levi had a little sweet tooth hidden under there. Watching him smile as Eren pushed the shopping cart with his forearms crossed over the bar he couldn't help but love it. Something even as mundane as shopping was somehow fun when he was with Levi. Probably the best part of the day was keeping Levi laughing. If there was one thing he loved about Levi it was his laugh. Outside of being with Eren, he couldn’t imagine that Levi really laughed a whole lot. Chances were Levi didn't have much to laugh about unless he was with Hange, he'd seen him laugh once then, but he wanted to make sure that Levi really got to let loose and have some fun.

Deciding that while they were passing through some aisles on the way to the liquor he'd aim for a laugh, Eren got an idea. His eyes had stopped on an atrocious, tawny orange faux fur coat and he knew at least one thing that would make Levi laugh. If he didn't get the reference then Eren was going to force Levi to the couch and make him watch that movie. Searching around the area he found a giant blue bow headband, it wasn't exactly what he needed, but it was close enough, and then he bundled himself up in the horrendous coat after placing the the headband on. Shifting to Levi he grinned and dropped the coat to his feet dramatically while muttering the words "Levi, it's me..... _ Anastasia." _ Within seconds Levi was placing a hand over his mouth and trying to contain his raucous laughter, but failing miserably. Watching Levi fight for air through his laughter was beautiful and the water pooling at the corners of his eyes was the icing on the cake.

Walking up to him, Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulders and rasped "What's the matter? Don't you recognize your granddaughter, Levi?" He didn't think it was that funny, but Levi losing his shit over an animated movie reference had him grinning ear to ear. Before he could respond with another wisecrack Levi snatched the headband off his head and sat it back on the shelf Eren had grabbed it from. Eren decided to place the coat back on it's hanger and then shoot Levi a little wink. Either it was his imagination or wishful thinking, but he could have sworn Levi's cheeks had gone red. Whether it was from laughing so hard or a flush he couldn't be sure, but all he knew was that it was exactly what he'd been aiming for.

Levi walked over and leaned into his shoulder "Should I ask how you knew Anastasia was my favorite movie as a kid?"

Eyes blowing wide, Eren shrugged "I didn't until just now. That's amazing since it was one of mine too."

"Haha, well good for your random antics," Levi grinned before grabbing his fluff and crackers from the cart.

Reaching for his wrist Eren shook his head "Don't worry about it. I got it." As Levi arched a brow curiously Eren smiled "Seriously. Drop it."

"Alright," Levi sighed as he placed it on the counter. Eren rounded the cart and began to place the items atop the counter to be scanned. When everything was out he began to reach for his I.D. and take Levi's as well. He understood the idea of scanning everyone's I.D. when purchasing alcohol, but he had a feeling that Levi's scowl would only deepen as they didn't suspect him near old enough to be buying it. He had a good laugh over it as they double checked Levi's I.D. shining a flashlight behind it to make sure it was real. Snatching his I.D. from the young cashier, Levi scoffed and stuffed it into his back pocket with his wallet while Eren paid. The two carted everything back out to the car and began to place the bags in the floor and the backseat. Once they finished Eren tossed Levi the keys as he pushed the cart to the return.

Much to his surprise Levi had the jeep running and the music already on once he got back to the car. Unfortunately, as a bit of payback for the store laughing fit Levi locked the door each time Eren tried to grab the handle. To Levi it was hilarious, but Eren wanted to throttle him. It was getting a little more frustrating with each pass, but Levi seemed to notice when Eren was ready to strangle him so he allowed him inside the jeep. In return Eren just sent him periodic glares during the duration of the car ride back home. Sulking wasn't exactly his style, but it made Levi sigh and apologize which made him smile in return. Having noticed it Levi just shook his head and returned his gaze to the window as he whispered along to the songs on the radio

Overall Eren had to slate the outing as a win. He'd gotten Levi to laugh until the part of struggling for breath, Levi had gotten him back, and he'd even learned that Levi had a secret sweet tooth on the occasion. Attempting to head inside with the mass of the groceries and booze had given him another learning opportunity; Levi hated not being allowed to do things. Eren refused to let him carry anything inside with his weakened shoulder and in response to that Levi huffed. Getting him to obey a request that was for his health was in vain. When Eren wasn't looking he carried in half of what was in the car. As Eren turned to see the sight he smirked and dropped them off in the kitchen. If Eren could have yelled at him for being a little fucking shit then he would have, but he didn't see the point.

Levi probably would have done something out of a playful spite if he even tried. Now he was just worried about getting everything set out for the party. Bowls needed to be sat on the counter full of snacks, booze needed to be arranged, and cups needed to be placed out. Someone was bound to tip over something so he made sure his booze was placed atop a towel first to make sure to combat the problem before it happened. Drunk proofing the house came in several forms, and it also meant locking the sliding glass door so no one managed to stumble into the pool or knock him into it for the umpteenth time. By the time he finished making sure no one would be falling over the coffee table or tripping over the lamp cord Levi was exiting his room with his car keys in hand.

"Hey," he announced as he made it to the door "I'd love to stay for the start of everything, but I have a couple lessons to teach and I have to DM for a few hours. I'll be home around 11. Hope I won't miss much."

Eren frowned "No, you won't miss too much. I just hope my friends won't be completely drunk off their asses by then. It doesn't start until 9 anyway so just 3 hours."

Giving a soft smile, Levi nodded "I hope not. I think Jean is shutting down the club around 11 so I should be back in a few hours. Don't get too drunk yourself, alright?"

"Sure," Eren stated flatly "I won't drink until you get here."

"Thanks," Levi grinned "I'll see you in a couple hours. Have a good time.....but not  _ too _ good until I get back."

"Yeah, sure, have a good night," Eren smiled hollowly as Levi shut the door behind him. While heading to the sofa he slumped down and sighed. If Jean was keeping the club open that most likely meant that Jean would be arriving late as well. For all he knew it was going to take a while for everyone else to arrive too so he decided to kick his shoes off and stretch out on the sofa. Once he was comfortable he grabbed a controller and began to game for a bit. It was only a few minutes in that he noticed he was using Levi's controller. Clearly he gamed so much he saw it fit to order a custom made controller with his name on the left, chromed buttons, poker themed background, and a symbol near the right that said "hacker inside." He found it a little funny, and then turned off the controller to grab his own. 

Thinking Levi was so into gaming with his friends he'd buy a controller that he knew to be around $200 was a little crazy. It wasn't a thought he'd have ever figured would cross his mind. On first meeting Levi didn't seem like the type, but now he wanted to sit on the couch and game with him. He wanted to see just how good he was and what he preferred to play. From everything in the day he found out they actually had a lot more in common than he believed they would. Levi didn't hide the fact he found Eren attractive as he'd flat out admitted it in the club, but Eren knew that didn't mean anything. Physical attraction and mental attraction had to be two sides of the coin. One part of the equation without the other would mean their incompatibility and he really wanted to discover if there was even a chance to let his infatuation grow. 


	10. Party Time

While playing and letting his thoughts wander, Eren failed to realize that he had allowed time to slip by all too quickly. By the time he was jarred from the game, darkness had already blanketed the valley and it was already encroaching 9:15pm. Rising from the sofa, he placed his controller on the coffee table, and then made for the door. To his surprise it seemed that Marco was arriving without his date for the evening while Armin was arm in arm with Annie. Her icy blue eyes landed on him as she swished pale blonde hair out of her face while her lips only slightly curled into a smile. In her hands, along with Marco's, were bags that he knew contained liquor. He invited them inside and they immediately set to pouring their drinks for the evening. They'd been over enough times to practically consider Eren's place their own, so he simply sat on the sectional and waited for them to join him.

Marco sat down with his low ball of whiskey and slung his arm over the back of the sofa "So, Eren, where's he at?"

Eren rolled his eyes "Work. He'll be here in a couple hours, but I figure you knew that already."

"Yeah, I did," Marco snickered "since Jean wanted to open the club for a bit. Don't worry he won't show up in all his leather."

"Not what I was worried about, thanks," Eren offered sarcastically "but what did you  _ really _ want to know?"

Annie sat over on his opposite side and nudged him "I want to know about him. Armin told me you were wanting to screw your creepy roommate."

"He's not creepy!" Eren grumbled. "Not anymore. He's funny, sexy, smart, adventurous, sarcastic, and he's just....you'll understand when you meet him. I can't help, but to be attracted to him. It's magnetic."

Clapping him on the back, Marco clicked his teeth "Tsk, a boy falling for a fetish model who wears more makeup than some people we painted for the movie? I can't wait to see how it turns out. By the way, Ymir should be arriving with her date soon."

Eren nodded "Alright, sounds good. Music is loaded on the playstation, so go for it. I'm gonna go for a swim. You guys are welcome to join me; just be careful." While they let themselves relax Annie headed off to the pool and began to slide out of her shorts and top to reveal her swimsuit. Annie took the first dip into the pool while Marco and Armin sat at the table and enjoyed the music streaming from the television. Eren was busy changing into his trunks to care about what they were doing downstairs. More than likely they were plotting something against him which they always seemed to do when there was someone he liked. At each turn they always meddled in his affairs and Armin had been his friend practically since birth, so he was always in for teasing him. He only wished they'd take it a little easier on him.

As he got to the foot of the stairs there was a hard knock echoing from the front door, so he made his way over and opened the door. Ymir was standing with a wide grin over her sharp features, but it wasn't her that made Eren's blood run cold. Krista was standing at her side with a sweet grin dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Her golden hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and instead of just accepting his invitation inside she surprised even Ymir. 

Wrapping her arms around him she chirped "Little Deer!! I didn't know this was going to be your party. What are the odds?"

"Uh," Eren awkwardly reciprocated and then stepped aside to allow them in "I guess pretty high since Jean's going to be coming by later, and so is Levi."

Krista's eyes widened **"What?!"**

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Uh, yeah, he's actually my roommate. I'm a bit surprised you're not working tonight."

"Reiner's taking care of things for me," she beamed brightly "so I could have off. I can't believe you sat for a session with your roommate. How's that going?"

"I'll tell you at the end of the night," Eren grinned.

Ymir tossed her arm over the two of them as she wiggled her way between them "Well, if you know Krista then that's cool. Krista, he says that because he wants to bang his roommate, but that's supposed to be like some secret because we were convinced he was a murderer."

"Oh my god haha!" Krista squeaked as she heard the information. "That's insane! Levi models. You guys had some crazy ideas in your head, huh?"

"You have _ no  _ idea. Anyway, just, uh, make yourself comfortable. The guys should be here in a couple hours. There's a pool in the back if you wanna go for a dip, alcohol is on the counter, snacks too, and if you crave anything else let me know. I made Levi a promise I wouldn't drink until he got here," Eren shrugged as he made for the patio. "If you need something Ymir knows where everything is."

Krista nodded "Thanks. You have a really nice place, Eren!"

"Thanks," Eren smiled as he slid out the door and into the pool to join Annie. For a while they all lingered around the lit pool and had a couple of conversations from how great it was now that the movie was finished to the fact that everyone was ready to get back to work on a new one. It was strange, but once the experience was over each of them was ready to begin a new project. The time might have been frustrating, it might have been difficult, stressful, and everything else that was detrimental to their health but each of them was ready to start over again. Only Krista seemed a bit confused by it, but then it was Ymir who began to tell her about the busy set work.

Everyone was introduced to one another and Krista said she worked reception, which wasn't wrong in the end. It seemed like among it all they were enjoying themselves. Eren had to try to avoid the fact that Krista jumped into the pool in her underwear. Ymir had disappeared upstairs to steal a pair of Eren's trunks which he gladly allowed. She wasn't exactly the type to don a bikini and opted more for her sports bra and Eren's trunks. Annie, it seemed, was the only one with the common sense to bring a suit. Their next guest surprised Eren as it seemed she too forgot her suit. Turbulent, almond, grey eyes, glossy black hair, porcelain skin, and a black hoop pushed through her left nostril; his sister made quite an entrance for herself. Eren gave her a welcoming embrace and showed her upstairs where she left a spare suit.

Once she changed she came back downstairs and pulled her hair up before jumping into the pool. All eyes went to the stunning dragon tattoo wrapping down the length of her body, and it was Krista who immediately began to speak with her. Mikasa wasn't normally chatty with new people, but the two women were getting on well, along with Annie and Ymir who'd decided to huddle up in a corner of the pool. Eren was the only guy in the pool enjoying the relaxing water while Marco and Armin still kept themselves seated at the patio table. 

With his eyes closed as he floated atop the water Eren didn't hear when the glass door slid open "Well, well, look at all these _ gorgeous _ people in the pool."

Knowing that voice, Eren opened his eyes to see Jean and Levi and standing side by side at the edge of the pool "Hey, Levi. Jean, glad you could make it."

Marco rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Jean's hips, placing a tender kiss to his cheek "Mmm, thanks for making it, baby."

"No problem," Jean smiled as he leaned back into Marco's chest.

As Eren pulled himself from the pool, he swiped his hair back and began introductions "Alright, Marco, this is Levi. I think you two may have met. He's Jean's....uh.... I don't know what and he's also my boss."

Marco gave him a grin "Good to officially meet you, Levi. Marco Bodt. I'm Jean's boyfriend."

Levi offered out his hand and eyed Jean "Nice to meet you, Levi Ackerman. I've definitely seen you once or twice, and I ask that my job description be kept to modeling, hmm?"

Once Marco nodded Krista jumped out of the pool and threw her arms around Levi's neck "Levi!! Babe! Good to see you here. I didn't know you lived with little deer."

"Ugh, Krissy, you're wet!" Levi scowled "And yes, I do live here. Who are you with, Mistress?"

When Levi's voice lowered to a teasing tone Ymir stepped out and pulled her close "She's with me. I'm Ymir Bodt. Marco's twin sister."

"Good to meet you, Ymir," Levi grinned "Levi Ackerman. Do you work with Eren?"

"I'm a stunt performer," she responded "and I've heard a lot about you, Levi. Still chopping up hobos in your padlocked bedroom?"

Levi shot a wink to Eren "Oh, not these days. Was it you who made him think I was some kind of serial killer?"

"That was mainly me," Marco chimed in.

Armin rose from his seat and introduced himself and Annie "I'm also a little responsible. I'm Armin Arlert. I've been friends with Eren and Mikasa since were kids, but I work with Eren and Marco as an artist. My girlfriend, Annie, is over with Mikasa. She works in set production."

"Nice to meet you," Levi offered kindly "and your girlfriend is quite lovely."

Mikasa climbed out of the pool to grab Eren "And is this your new roommate, Eren? The one we've all heard so much about? Did you ever get the balls to---"

**"MIKA!"** Eren shrieked, face turning bright red "No. I didn't. Please don't even continue with that line of questioning. This is Levi Ackerman. Levi, this is Mikasa Ackerman."

"Interesting," Levi smiled "and allow me to say that you're absolutely radiant."

As Mikasa laughed she arched a brow "Ahaha, uh, thanks. I'm Eren's older sister, but you won't be winning any points with me by flattery."

"Oh," Levi chuckled "well then it seems my plan had a flaw after all. Why don't I go get cleaned up from work and you can all continue your fun? Please excuse me."

Eren excused himself from the guests to stop Levi as he'd crossed into the living room "I only suggest you wipe away your makeup and come back. It seems our friend circles overlap, and I'm sure they don't mind."

Levi glanced back to the gathering outside "Pour yourself a drink and don't worry about me. Isn't it inconsiderate for a host to leave their guests unattended?"

"You're my guest too," Eren offered "so what then? Just be quick and then come relax with us? Okay? Also, no more hitting on my sister. She barks up a different tree."

"Women?" Levi responded "Well, that is something."

"No one," Eren corrected "at least not sexually. She's asexual. You can find her captivating, as most people do, but her capacity for physical human intimacy is severely lacking, so she won't be looking for your expertise anytime soon."

Turning to head to his bedroom, Levi gave Eren a smirk "I see but I wasn't hitting on her. I like guys,  _ remember?" _ Eren stood frozen in place as he listened to the lilt in Levi's words. Why was he emphasizing that? Oh well. In the end Levi was right and he had a party to get to. Deciding that Levi was now home and he could pour himself a drink, Eren stepped over to the counter and began to pour himself a glass of bourbon. Afterwards he headed out to the patio and slung his towel over a chair before taking a seat on the edge of the pool dangling his feet into the water. Conversations were flourishing around the lit area, but just as everyone had began to get comfortable the bugs began to swarm their way to everyone. Getting bitten by ravenous insects was not a part of the plan, and it began to severely dampen their growing buzz. With everyone in agreement they began to dry themselves off and head inside.

Once everyone went into the living room and got settled the music was turned up, and Eren locked the sliding glass door behind them. He had clothes brought out for Krista since she'd opted to swim in her skivvies, Ymir was changing back into her shorts and tossing the trunks in the washer, and Eren was organizing things the way he liked. Jean was seated in Marco's lap when he returned to the living room which only succeeded in making Krista do the same with Ymir. There was more than enough room on the sectional, and why it needed to be rubbed in his face that his friends were happy while his crush lingered in the shower he didn't know. At this point all he knew was that his friends were really enjoying torturing him with their happiness.

When he sat down he took a place beside Mikasa where Jean met his gaze with a wide smirk "So, Eren, it seems that everyone is up to speed on your little predicament."

_ "Seriously?!" _ Eren chastised "That's what you discussed when I turned my back! Guys, c'mon!"

"Well it was pretty clear when we all saw your puppy behavior when we came over," Jean mentioned "but it's alright. We've all agreed, at your sister's request, that we'll butt out on the condition you swear to tell him.  _ Tonight." _

Eren's eyes blew wide as he looked to his sister "You agreed to this?!"

Mikasa placed a gentle hand at his cheek "Yeah, I did." Pinching his cheek, her soft expression morphed to one of deviousness "And if you don't man up and tell the weirdo then I  _ will _ let it slip."

"Ughh!" Eren groaned as he smacked away his sister's hand "I'll try. It's not something you just vomit."

"What's not something to be vomited?" Levi asked as he casually strolled out of his bedroom drying his hair.

Jean shrugged "Ah, nothing much. Feel better?"

Levi tossed his towel in the washer and tightened the drawstring of his lounge pants "Yeah, much. Now I just need a drink to make it even better. Anyone need anything while I'm up?"

When no one shook their head, Mikasa nudged an elbow into Eren's side so he sighed and raised his glass "Would you mind topping me off?"

"Not at all, Eren," Levi purred as he secured his hand around the glass, his fingertips delicately ghosting atop Eren's as he took it from him. Eren swallowed hard as Levi poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, and hadn't even had to ask what it was Eren was sipping before he filled it. Handing it back to him, Levi took a seat at his side and casually tossed his arm over the back of the sofa behind Eren's shoulders.

Marco was the first to speak up "So, it looks like we're all here, we've all our got our drinks, and so I think it's time we find out if any of the new partakers this evening are just as horrible as the rest of us. A party game for truly horrible people. Who's down for some boozy Cards Against Humanity?"

Jean ran his fingers through Marco's hair and hummed delightedly "Hmmm, I'm definitely down."

"Oh, Jean, you're down for anything so often I'm surprised you don't have scars on those knees," Levi cackled in jest before admitting "but, I have to say, I've never played the game. Would you care to instruct me, Eren? You are the host after all."

"Guess that makes it my job?" Eren asked rhetorically. "Well, we'll each have six white answer cards. The card Czar will draw from the deck of black cards and read the card drawn aloud. We have to use our answer cards to fill in the blanks or to answer the question the black card provides. The funniest card creation wins. We like to shake it up every now again. House rules during the parties are the first one to six points wins but if your card wins you take a shot. We can get drunk pretty fast so just a warning. Some of the cards are racist, xenophobic, and any other kind of phobic you can think of; they're offensive and awful but that's the point. Once the first hand is dealt you'll understand. We'll rotate the card Czar on each play as well so let me grab the decks and I'll go first to show you how it's played." Eren rose from the couch placing his drink atop a cork coaster as he fumbled around the entertainment center searching for the deck of cards. As he drug them over to the sofa he began to pull the top off the box and place the decks of cards onto the coffee table. He separated them for easy shuffling, flipped them over and under, then returned them to a deck. 

When Eren dealt everyone into the game he handed them their answer cards and read aloud the first black card "What is Batman's guilty pleasure?" Everyone began to toss their selections face down to the table and so Eren turned to Levi "Okay, use one of your cards that gives you the best answer, funnier the better, and toss it to the table. I'll reread the card with each answer and then pick my favorite at the end. If it's yours, you have to take a shot. First one with six shots taken is the winner. Mikasa normally keeps count for us since she's got the heaviest tolerance."

Mikasa gave a wave as Levi nodded "Alright, easy enough." As the game progressed the first winner was Armin with the result 'What is Batman's guilty pleasure? - Testicular Torsion.’ Everyone had the best laugh at the card,and so Armin downed the first shot of the game. Eren had sent Levi a side glance for the answer, but in response Levi sighed and shook his head with a bit of a laugh. 

With it his turn next, Levi pulled the next black card "What's the most emo? Wow. Okay, let's have it." Cards flew down onto the table rapidly and the second Levi began to read the answers he began to crack up. It was definitely the greatest sound he'd heard all day. Playing Cards Against Humanity with everyone was the best game they could have gone with. At the end of the round Levi was laughing so hard he was crying, as the winning card was Jean's ‘getting so angry you pop a boner.’ He had to admit that it gave everyone quite a laugh and Marco turned to Jean with a wide grin afterwards earning him a shove. Eren was just enjoying the night as more cards went through play, but when Levi won a round he had the cutest little snicker as he played a card as if he knew he'd win.

The shocker, for most, was Armin playing the worst cards. In some instances everyone had to turn and stare. From answering the question of "How did I lose my virginity?" with "cheating at the special olympics" to answering the question "Why am I sticky?" with the answer "three dicks at the same time," it was definitely clear who the worst among them was. Their guests seemed to be rather shocked, but anyone who'd ever played with Armin knew that he was not nearly as innocent as his rounded face and gentle features would lead someone to believe. In most cases Eren was pretty sure he could be the worst out of his friends sometimes when it came to perverse thinking. For everyone discovering it for the first time they seemed to get a good laugh from it.

After an hour Armin was in the lead by two answers placing him at four while the rest were scattered and everyone had already been crying from their laughter. Eren's mind blanked during most of the game but took a shot or two before it was time to draw the next card. 

Picking up the top card, Eren flipped it over and began "Blank is a slippery slope that leads to blank. Alright everyone remember order matters and keep them together please!" He was given several nods and then he heard that devious little snicker Levi uttered before laying down his cards on the end of the table. While Annie finished gathering her cards Eren began to read the answers and had to stop to breath several times through his laughter. It seemed that everyone had a good hand during the round, but there was one set that made him stop in his tracks. Reading aloud Eren cleared his throat "Sexual tension is a slippery slope that leads to chunks of dead hitchhiker! **AHAHA!** Oh my god!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they'd immediately known the set had been Levi's. Laughter was filling the room, but Eren was able to brush off the laughter. He declared Levi the winner but with the way Levi's eyes lingered on him he couldn't handle it. Opting to forgo the rest of the rounds, Eren took two shots as per house rules for dropping out, and declared that he needed to get some air. Slipping out of the front room and heading outside to the patio for a moment to calm his racing thoughts, Eren needed to let himself think. Levi playing that answer meant that there he knew there was lingering tension. Duh. Of course Levi knew since he'd called him on it, but the problem for Eren wasn't the obvious, stale, stagnant sexual tension. It was what else came with it. He'd been ignoring Levi's comment about liking him and had no idea how to handle it while also trying to understand what he'd meant about the rooms.

While trying to process his thoughts Levi slipped up beside him silently "Are you alright?"

Jumping as he heard Levi's voice, Eren turned and plastered on a fake smile "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look constipated," Levi teased.

Eren's brow's sank "Ugh, my bowels are perfectly fine thank you."

"Sorry," Levi shrugged "I have shitty humor."

Trying to not crack a smile at his pun failed "Haha, yeah, sometimes you do. You should go back inside and have fun."

"Why would I do that," Levi paused as he slinked around to face Eren "when all the fun is out _ here?" _

Stiffening, Eren fumbled over his tongue "I-I, uh, w-what?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt and drug him to sit at the table "What the hell do you mean  _ ‘what?’ _ Isn't it obvious, Eren? God, I knew you were thickheaded, but I never imagined you'd be this fucking dense. Let's play a game."

Eren shrugged "And ignore the insults? Okay. What are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare," Levi purred as he sat his drink on the table "and let's make this interesting. We only get two of each. Why don't I ask first?"

"Okay, dare," Eren stated calmly.

Wicked grin splaying his lips, Levi nodded "Alright, Eren, I dare you to follow me to my room and tell your friends we won't be playing in the next round without telling them about this game." Eyes flaring with a bolt of uncertainty, Eren tried to think of a way to back peddle. There had to be a way out of it. If he slinked off to Levi's room with him everyone would assume things, and that wasn't what he needed. Unfortunately he couldn't see a way out of it. Getting to his feet, Eren gave him a nod and allowed Levi to go through the door first. After announcing their withdraw from the game they learnt that, to no surprise, Armin had won and was therefore designated Czar for the next round, so he couldn't win again. Levi and Eren gave them a nod and slipped away announcing they'd be back in a few minutes. Of course he'd received several cheshire grins and nods, but he brushed them aside and followed Levi into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: All these card combos are one's that I myself or my family members have played. The best part of being an adult is getting to be friends with your mother, so playing these games are all the more hilarious!


	11. Truth or Dare

Levi patted the bed "C'mon. Sit."

Eren did as asked and cautiously sat a respectable distance from Levi "Okay. I'm here. Truth or Dare, Levi?"

"Hmmm," Levi paused thinking for a moment before replying "I think I'll go with truth."

"Why you'd bring me in here?" Eren asked.

As if he'd no interest in the question, Levi answered briefly "Because it was more private, and no one could see us here. Truth or Dare."

Following Levi's route he answered "Truth."

Levi leaned forward "What do you think of me? And don't lie to me. It's against the rules."

Rose tinting his features softly, Eren rubbed the back of his neck "I, uh, well you're an asshole for starters. I still think you're a little weird, but you're funny, smart, sarcastic in a good way, and you have an infectious laugh."

Sighing, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and laid back to the bed "Thank you, Eren, but you know that's not what I meant. I promise I'll not let you weasel out of the next one. I pick dare."

Chest constricting at his words, Eren had to take a moment and let himself calm down before responding "I don't really have a dare in mind, so I'll use it to get another truth out of you. I dare you to tell me if you believe in love."

Sitting up, Levi arched a brow "Do I believe in love? Yes. Have I ever experienced it? No. Do I want to?  _ Yes, _ but that's hard given my chosen profession. People don't think I'm capable of separating business and pleasure. I rarely, if ever, actually have sex with my clients. It's not about that; it's about the experience. Sure, I get some off, but I don't have sex with them and there's a reason I don't take many clients. The screening process is rigorous and for me, like I said before, there's no pleasure in it much anymore. I enjoy giving people what they want, but that's not what I want anymore."

Eren swallowed "Oh....then what do you want?"

Raising a finger over his lips, Levi shook his head "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Eren voiced strongly as he was afraid of the last truth.

"I dare you to kiss me, Eren," Levi grinned before finishing "on the cheek." He'd never imagined that as his dare, but it was just a cheek right? It wasn't like he'd never kissed Levi before either. Surely it wouldn't be that awkward....right? His gut was swirling with uncertainty as he leaned over to press his lips the alcohol tinted cheek. 

Just as his lips pressed to Levi's warmed cheek he heard Levi whisper "Your turn. I pick truth."

As he pulled away Eren asked "Why make me kiss you?"

"Because I wanted a kiss," Levi answered flatly "and your final truth is this: do you want something  _ more  _ from me than our friendship, our professional relationship, and our roommate relationship? By the way, I know the answer but I want to  _ hear _ it."

Eren scrambled off the bed "I, uh, I...  _ goddamn it _ ! Levi....I....I like you! I can't help it. I just do. Your laugh makes me feel like I'm high, your kiss is stronger than any liquor, your smile is incredible, and your personality could use a little work but I like it no matter what because it's  _ you _ . I want to take you out to cheesy late night movies, I want to do your makeup for photoshoots, I want to be taught, I want to be used, but I don't want to act on those feelings."

"I see," Levi responded carefully "and what is your final truth?"

"I want to know what you think about that," Eren replied in a gentle whisper.

Levi got up from the bed and extended a gentle hand to his cheek "I think it's okay to think that way, Eren, but I can't tell you what I think until I know why you're  _ scared _ to act and why you didn't tell me yourself earlier instead of accidentally letting it slip in a text."

Eren's heart rate began to skyrocket as he began to pace the room, composure cracking by the second "Well....I didn't...I don't....Levi it's not that I'm scared to act. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to make it weird.....and I didn't want to tell you what you already know. I can't be with you and not get jealous of your clients. I'd never ask you to stop doing your job because of me. It's selfish and I refuse to make you change. I like you for you and your job shouldn't matter. I don't think I'm the right person if I can't handle it."

"Goddamn you're stupid," Levi sighed as he smiled "do you not understand that I  _ would  _ stop for you? While I don't normally stop taking clients there are things I'd refuse to do if I have someone in my life. I abide by club rules. I don't let anything sexual happen between my client and I. A line always has to be drawn, but you can't assume that you can think for me, Eren. That's not something I allow. Eren, my job doesn't make me any less capable of a relationship. Do you not think I have the same abilities to love someone or care for someone? You were scared to make a move, because you didn't think I'd willingly cut off clients."

"You're right," Eren huffed as he met Levi's eyes "I didn't think you'd want a relationship because of your job. It would hinder you and I don't want to be that asshole that gets jealous when someone knocks on your door, I don't want to be that guy that's too scared to admit that he doesn't want you to open that door to someone else, I want all your time, I want you to myself, and I don't want anyone else even looking at you the way I do. I know that I can't have everything because it's your job, and I don't want to ask you to quit. I not only didn't think you would, but I don't think it's right of me to ask."

Levi drug his hand down to Eren's chest "You could have though. I admit that I knew beforehand how you felt which is why I asked about me leaving. I like you, Eren, I really do. I didn't want to leave you then either. You may have only just discovered me and how I am, but I've liked you longer than this week. I'd catch pieces of you everyday for four months and it was hard to not talk to you because I wanted to know more about you. Eren, I'm actually a pretty simple man even if I'm not the best at expressing myself sometimes.... _ most  _ of the time. I told you when you understood what I meant I could hold a scene here. Did you ever figure it out?"

Watching the glimmer in Levi's eyes as he spoke made it impossible for Eren to not immediately wrap around him "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't notice. I am pretty dense, I guess, because I can't say I figured it out. Nothing seemed like it was possible. Falling for a dom wasn't ever in my plans and definitely not my roommate. I don't care that you can be weird or awkward or an ass. I can be too. If you tell me what you want then...."

As his voice trailed off Levi cut in "I want  **you,** Eren, no matter what that means. If it means 12 showers after coming home to see you after a long night, if it means dumping my clients all together and teaching and modelling instead. I don't care. Whatever gets me you I will do. A relationship is work, hard work, there are going to be things we won't like about each other, there are going to be fights, there are going be times where I have to call you on your shit and vice-versa, but that's why we have to make sure neither of us ever goes to bed mad. I learnt the lesson a long time ago, Eren, that fighting doesn't mean it's broken. Everyone has rough patches, but it's how you deal with it that matters. Working through it and sitting down to talk about it is what matters. If you're willing to work with me for something we both want then what's there to stop us?"

Unable to voice a dissenting opinion, Eren just squeezed him tighter "I...I don't know.....I can't stop my heart from racing at just the thought of getting to wake up beside your gorgeous face, but I want you to do what makes you happy. It can't just be what I want. That's not how it works. I shouldn't ask you to change, but if you want to it's your choice. I would give anything to be able to call you mine, Levi, but I want you to be happy more than I want you for myself."

"Such a beautiful sentiment," Levi murmured into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around Eren's back "but it's you that will make me happy. I've been looking for a way to cut down on some things. so I think that my client list is over. Teaching and modelling is more than enough and I make more than enough from Jean for rent to cover my own rent. I'll still DM and maybe show some people how a good scene goes, but I swear I'll never be sexually involved. I told you that the club was business and I offered you a place here to teach you....because it's _ personal.  _ That was a clue, numbskull. I was after you for personal reasons and not professional. A scene with me here means it's only personal and I'm doing it because I want more than a professional relationship. Hell, I don’t just give my students personal lessons either. That was another clue. The kiss should have been one of the first, Eren."

Eren groaned "Great....I really  _ am  _ stupid. I'm sorry. It just didn't click that you would feel the way you do. I assumed I was just a client and when I asked Jean about---"

_ "Asked Jean? _ " Levi questioned as he backed up from Eren's embrace.

"Oh shit," Eren grumbled "well everyone out there knows I have a thing for you. All of them. I went to wake up Marco when we got called in early and found Jean there. He called me on my shit almost immediately. Told me I should tell you right then, and I asked Marco if he was okay with the things that Jean did. Marco, being so open about it, made me think that I could handle it. Jean gave me a little perspective, even if he was douche, and they all blackmailed me to tell you tonight anyway."

Levi laughed softly "Haha, yeah, well he's not exactly the best at tact. Marco seems like a decent guy, and I know Jean's had someone for a little while. It takes a special person to understand and accept us as we are for everything. I just want to know that you can handle everything else."

"Very willingly," Eren smirked "but I want you to know that I'm sorry for assuming things about you. I shouldn't have."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Now the only other question is this: Eren, can you take me in this room and put what I teach you in the club to use?" Levi purred as he pushed up on his toes to whisper at his ear.

Chills rushed down Eren's spine as he nodded "I'll sure as hell try. You're going to instruct your boyfriend in the club then want to switch roles and try it out in here?"

"My boyfriend better do just that and let me demonstrate the true line of my personal and professional life," Levi offered sensually.

Eren agreed swiftly "Okay. I'm down for that. Teach me and let me practice. After that I suppose we could have fun and roll the dice for our roles and positions on any other time."

"I prefer to see how the day has treated us," Levi teased as he moved back "and whoever needs the pampering most can have whatever they need. I'm sure you know that my libido is going to have to be dwindled, and it's not something many can handle. Are you up for the challenge, Eren?"

"Do I get to have you? Then it's rhetorical, but I'll answer anyway. Levi, I want you as my partner in this house, in the club, and in my life. I'll do my best to keep you happy and I won't give up on you even if you try to force me to," Eren replied with a determined resolve "so what do you say? Will you be with me?"

Levi placed his hands on Eren's hips and answered as his lips claimed Eren's "Yes." Yanking Levi flush to his chest Eren delighted in the heat seeping into his body from the rush of Levi's skin against his own. This wasn't what he expected, but it was everything he wanted. Levi liked him just as much and his feelings were reciprocated. Maybe this wasn't how he'd seen things going, but Levi had just agreed to let him have more than his cheesy dates. Levi was more than willing to give everything he was and ever would be. There was no way in hell that Eren was going to refuse the one thing he wanted most in the world. If this would make Levi the happiest then that was exactly what he would do. Getting to see that smile grace his lips as he pulled away from him was potentially the icing on everything.

With a smile, Eren took another step closer "I guess I'm going to have to get a club membership at this rate. How many times can I see you a week?"

"As many as you want, Eren," Levi answered "but one of the things I'll show you right now is a proper choke technique."

"Erm, Levi," Eren began sheepishly "I really don't know if I could ever choke you." Placing a hand on Eren's throat, Levi created a small V shape and pressed the web of his hand to Eren's throat squeezing only at the joint of his fingers beneath Eren's jaw. Eren straightened as he felt the pressure beneath each side of his jaw.

Upon releasing the pressure Levi smiled "That's a proper choke. If need be I could push your hand away if it was too much. That's how much pressure you should use and my palm is against your windpipe so I can't damage it. Holding your throat like this ensures there's no damage anywhere and you'll still restrict oxygen flow to the brain. Just make me lightheaded a little bit. Don't worry though, we've been drinking and I wouldn't  _ ever  _ have you do  _ any  _ scene if you've been drinking. It's irresponsible and someone could get hurt. Now, we get to do whatever we want, but leave the BDSM for later, it's a spice not a required ingredient. Let's just have a good go.  For a while you may be scared to choke me, but we'll work up to it. Do you promise to work with me?"

He nodded "Yeah, I promise. It's something I'm willing to do just let me get used to working past the nerves. Ultimately, Levi, I'd do anything you asked me to. There's a lot I need to learn, and a lot I need to practice. Fortunately though I have the best instructor."

Dropping his hand, Levi hummed "Mhmm, flattery will get you _everywhere._ If you promise to try I promise to take it slow and be patient. I know you're learning and I'm glad I get to be the one to teach you. Now, what do you think your friends are doing?"

"Probably betting how long we're going to be in here, if we've fucked, who topped, and if it was any good," Eren chuckled "and the other half are probably passed out or about to push someone, who thankfully isn't me this time, into the pool."

Levi grinned "Oh, interesting choices. How about we make them wonder a little longer?"

Quirking a brow, Eren asked curiously "And what did you have in mind?"

"You want so badly to possess me, don't you, Eren?" Levi purred as he began to circle  him, dragging his hand over Eren's body. "Then why don't you do it? Claim me. Make me yours. Let everyone know that I'm to be touched by no one except you. Tell the world I'm yours, because I'm going to let everyone know you're mine too. Make me scream so loudly they all know I'm yours."

Stiffening as Levi's hands languidly rolled down his body, Eren exhaled slowly "If I do that, let's say I do right now, then what do we tell everyone when we come out? It's our home and, while I trust everyone with the house, it's imperative we don't stay gone too long."

"What do you want to tell them, Eren?" Levi asked. "Do you want to tell them exactly how you fucked me? Tell them you pinned me between your body and the wall? Or maybe how your fingers curled into the back of my thighs as I rode you? Perhaps even about how your fingernails dug into my hips as you yanked me back on my knees? Whatever you tell them; I don't care. Jean and Krista won't care, and the others won't be surprised."  
  
Hearing those words leave Levi's mouth sent Eren's mind awhirl with filthy imagery " _ Fuck. _ ....Levi, I'm just gonna tell them that you're mine. You really think anyone else gets the pleasure of knowing exactly how you are with me? No. That's my secret. Leave it to their imagination. They can't have a singular glance into the moments we indulge ourselves in each other."


	12. Sweet Indulgences

"Already so jealous," Levi snickered "but I happen to like that, you know, at least a little bit of it. Now, if you want me then _show_ me. If you want to see the other side of me, the me outside the BDSM life, outside the club: show me you're worth it." Levi's eyes met his as he finally ceased his steps. His voice had deepened yet still carried its alluring silk as he challenged him. Eren knew this was just his way of testing out how he acted when it came to his own romantic pursuits. While Eren had gotten to see Levi in a setting that oozed sexual energy Levi had yet to see how Eren could act and Levi had yet to reveal his honest nature when it didn't involve his business. Both of them were using the opportunity to size one another up, and so Eren took a deep breath before rushing to Levi to kiss him feverishly.

Slipping a hand down to Levi's hip he drug him flush to his body as the other framed his jaw. Keeping Levi held tightly against him meant that Eren had an easier moment to force him against the wall. Recalling that Levi had mentioned trapping him between the wall and the swelter of his body, Eren decided to use that. Taking Levi's breath as he shoved him back against the wall only urged him to push back. Levi's fingers began to pop the buttons of his shirt until it flowed open at the sides exposing his chest and stomach. Instantly Eren felt the skim of Levi's hands exploring every inch of his skin as he deepened their kiss. Clearly Levi wasn't backing down, and so Eren decided he wasn't going to either. Being taller, however, gave him an advantage so he was going to use it.

Breaking the kiss, Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and yanked them over his head as he met Levi's chilled gaze. The lust streaking through his hazy eyes was electric. Just keeping the gaze he could feel that Levi wanted this as much as he did, so he was determined to show Levi he'd definitely be worth it. Moving to kiss him, Eren allowed their lips to only brush causing Levi to release a soft whine. That sound was one of many Eren was ready to mark off his mental checklist. Knowing that Levi was a talker on the other side of things, he had a feeling that might equate to a screamer. His hypothesis was one he couldn't wait to test and judging from the way Levi squirmed as began to mouth at his throat told him that he was probably correct. Just the little gasps from his lips as Eren sucked and rolled Levi's skin in his teeth to discolor the snowy flesh let his ego inflate.

It was all too good to have Levi moving beneath him like that. His chest inflated quickly on each sharp nip, kiss, and mark Eren left down his throat. Releasing Levi's wrists only came at a small solace for Levi as Eren began to pull Levi's shirt over his head. Willingly tossing the shirt over his head, Levi moved to push Eren's shirt off his shoulders allowing it to drop at his feet. Next thing on Eren's mind was getting Levi out of his pants, and it seemed that Levi was once again on the same page. Fingers already popping the button on Eren's jeans, Levi freed the button and lowered the zipper before slipping his hands down into the denim. Levi's hands pushing down his jeans at the hips wasn't what he expected, but he gladly allowed the action before shimmying out of them and slinging them across the floor. Creating a mess in Levi's room was a bit fun since he was so clean, but it looked like the action had no effect on Levi.

Returning his hands to Levi's body, Eren allowed his fingertips to roam down his chest. Finally he was getting to bask in the moment and enjoy Levi's body as he should. Getting to make out each rise and fall of his muscled core, feel out the protrusion of his hips as they dipped into the sweats resting dangerously low on his body, and making sure to enjoy the taste of him; Eren was ensuring he was lavishing every ounce of his attention on Levi. Delving past Levi's sweats, Eren maneuvered his hands around Levi's hips and yanked them down as he sank to his knees. As Levi inhaled sharply at the action, Eren gave a snicker and began to lazily run his hands up Levi's thighs. Clad only in a pair of silken hunter green boxer briefs, Levi's half naked form was too beautiful to resist.

Placing a hand to each of Levi's knees he forced them apart causing Levi to slide. Fitting himself in the newly created space Eren looked up to Levi, delighting in the rosy hue bathing his skin. Trailing gentle kisses and playful nips up Levi's thighs Eren took his time making his way back up Levi's body. Levi cleared his throat as his skin chilled with each kiss delicately pressed into his inner thigh. The warmth of Eren's breath against the sensitive area had his heart racing and with each inch closer to the hem of his boxers he felt a shiver race down his spine. Apparently Eren had felt it too as he looped his arms around Levi's thighs and nuzzled tenderly against him before clamping his teeth down at the line of green fabric.

Upon hearing Levi's ragged pant and feeling his body quake, Eren began to mouth at his groin hoping to draw more sounds and actions from him. Pinching the fabric in his teeth, pressing kisses to his half hard cock through the fibers, letting his breath mingle with the heat from his body, and teasing him with a little nuzzle of the tip of his nose at his inner thigh already had Levi's body twitching in response, craving more attention. Trailing his teasing higher, Eren worked up to Levi's hips noticing how drastically his skin pricked at the softest caress. With sensitive hips his job had just become easier tenfold. Eren took a moment to litter the area with kisses before trailing up his sternum and focusing back around Levi's collarbones and neck.

With his hands still on Levi's hips he decided to drop them just to the back of Levi's thighs, having to bend just a bit to accomplish the action. Lifting Levi was easier than he'd imagined. It was like lifting a speck of sand with only a little more mass. He began to wonder if that was from the fact he hardly ever saw him eat anything, but he was taken back to the actions at hand when he heard a high pitched, undignified, shriek from Levi's lips as he'd locked his ankles around Eren's hips.

 **"Eren!"** Levi gasped immediately after the shriek. Glancing up to Levi he noticed a deep merlot sinking into his skin, clearly embarrassed at the sound he'd released, but Eren loved it. He'd opted against saying anything and continued to mouth at Levi's skin as Levi tossed his arms around Eren's neck and began to toy with the longer strands of hair that tickled the back of his neck. Twisting and twirling his fingers into Eren's hair provided leverage for a good pull as he then knotted his fingers and tugged.

 _"Fuck,"_ Eren hissed against Levi's throat.

Levi growled lowly "Put me down."

"Are you sure about that?" Eren purred as he quickly dropped his hold on Levi allowing him to fall for a moment. That moment had backfired as Levi stiffened and pulled harder on Eren's hair which only succeeded in boiling the blood in his veins with unsated desire. Grinding his hips against Levi's as he resettled Levi's position only forced both their arousals to increase.

 _"Hnng~_ Eren," Levi whimpered softly _"please_ put me down. I don't like being off my feet." Eren nodded as he hoisted him higher and walked back to the bed before dropping him onto the mattress. Levi's face was promptly buried into Eren's shoulder until he was sure that he was safely on the bed. As he dropped his arms and laid back to meet Eren's radiant turquoise eyes, he smiled softly, placed a hand at his jaw, and drug him down for passionate kiss. His tongue quickly brushed Eren's lip taking the open invitation as it was given. Losing himself in the fervor of Eren's kiss while his hands roamed down to his hip was too easy. Eren rocked his hips to garner friction, as he lay in the open space of Levi's splayed thighs while using his grip on Levi's hip as leverage to push harder. With each collision of their hips the two found it much easier to smother and suffocate their low moans into their kiss.

Breaking the kiss as Levi ran his finger's through his hair, Eren questioned quietly "Side table?" Levi grinned and pointed to the opposite side of the bed. Stretching over to the right side of the bed Eren fumbled around through the drawers for a moment before he felt Levi pawing at his cock through his boxers. Twisting his head over his shoulder to stare owlishly at Levi, Eren waited for an explanation yet only received an impish smirk. Eren returned to grab the bottle of lubricant and a condom from the drawer while clenching his jaw at Levi's actions. Feeling Levi's fingers move around his shaft, Eren was having a hard time focusing as he dropped the items on the bed next to him. Hovering over Levi he shook his head and grabbed Levi's wrist.

Levi arched a brow "What? I didn't get to play last time."

"You did enough," Eren smirked "but I didn't get more than a taste. _My turn."_ Salacious smirk widening, Eren slid his hands down Levi's sides until they came to rest at the band of elastic atop his hips. Ripping the fabric down to his knees, Eren then casually discarded the boxers to some unknown reach of the room. Levi's thankful groan at the release of his strained erection had Eren's mouth watering with anticipation. Admiring the view in front of him of Levi's naked, flushed body had his own body trembling with both arousal and overwhelming excitement. Levi was so flawlessly beautiful, and it still surprised him that Levi was his now. This moment was his to claim; Levi was his to claim, to mark, to love. Somehow the moments leading up to this hadn't driven his nervousness to knot his stomach, but in that moment he could feel it twisting and coiling around in the pit of his stomach.

Unconsciously he licked his lip and Levi chuckled "Don't just stare."

"Admiring is all," Eren hummed as he placed a kiss to the head of Levi's cock "you're just so fucking gorgeous it's hard to _not_ stare." Before Levi could respond Eren ensured that the words would die on his lips to be replaced by a moan of his name. It was like music to his ears to hear Levi moan for him as he coiled his fingers around the base of his cock and began to wind his tongue up Levi's shaft clearing the beaded pre-cum leaking down his skin. Hearing his breath hitch and feeling those nimble fingers tangle into his hair was just an added bonus. Eren took his time reducing Levi to a whimpering, babbling ball of incoherence as he began to take Levi's length in different increments while he bobbed his head creating a steady rhythm. Levi's back arched off the bed as his toes curled providing Eren with several more instances of broken syllables and half coherent moans.

Ceasing the ghosting patterns over his hips, Eren used his free hand to locate the lubricant bottle and began to unscrew the cap. Liberally coating his digits, he wiggled between Levi's splayed thighs and pushed up his right leg as he nudged a slicked finger against his entrance. Levi gave him a nod and Eren pushed a finger into him feeling the intense, muscular heat clench around him. Beginning slowly, he matched the thrusts of his finger to the actions of his mouth. He could tell from the fact that Levi was rocking his hips back onto the digit that he was impatient, greedy even, as he sought more. Only when he felt the walls of his body softening did Eren give into the silent demand and enter a second finger into him to splay apart from the first. Widening the area, ensuring pliability, Eren took his time preparing Levi, but also took enjoyment in watching how his face contorted with euphoria as he aimed a perfect thrust into his prostate.

His sharp intake of breath and clutching at the sheets provided Eren with a more than lovely view as he paused to watch him. After the third finger entered his body, drilling into the same spot, he knew that it would be okay. Levi was practically ready to toss him to the floor if he didn't hurry anyhow. His muscles pulsated as his body craved his pleasurable touch, but it would be sated momentarily. Knowing the next actions Levi sat up, jerked Eren to his lips by his hair, connected his lips sloppily to Eren's, and pressed the condom wrapper into his hand. Eren returned the hungry, desperate, kiss and took the foiled package from him carefully before breaking the kiss. Levi quickly stole another kiss to nibble at Eren's bottom lip which spurred Eren's actions faster.

Shimmying out of his boxers, Eren slung them off and began to roll the thin latex over himself. After stoking on a thin layer of lubricant Eren hovered atop Levi who wrapped his arms beneath Eren's shoulders and kissed him deeply. Beginning the push into Levi's body while kissing him did more than steal his breath. It was a feeling like nothing he'd ever experienced with someone. Each piece him was entirely too overwhelmed at the intensity of their bodies shared heat. Levi's dull fingernails were raking into his shoulders tearing his composure as he finally sheathed himself entirely in the immense swelter of Levi's body. Levi dropped his mouth to Eren's neck leaving his own marks as Eren began an experimental thrust. While Levi's nails dug deeper, his bites got harder, and the more force Eren put behind each rock of his hips.

After a couple of excellently timed thrusts Levi tossed his head back to the pillows, screwed his eyes shut, and began to meet each thrust of Eren's hips. Clawing into his biceps, Levi's nails left welts on each piece of flesh that came into contact with his fingers as he screamed variants of _"Ohhh, Eren!~~~" "Harder!_ " and _"Right there, baby!"_ Eren was pretty sure their sweat slick bodies were causing the stagnation in the air of pheromones and moisture, but he didn't care. All that mattered in the moment was making Levi feel as best as he could. Reaching down, he secured a hand around his cock pumping him in time with each thrust as he hit his prostate. Levi's moans of ecstasy had to be muffled, so he used the hand previously on his hips to press over his mouth. Much to his surprise Levi welcomed the action as he hit his climax smacking his hand against the headboard so the cries of Eren's name would be drowned out.

Eren continued to push him through the orgasm as he spilled over Eren's hand and onto his own chest. Arriving at his own apex several thrusts later Eren came with Levi's name exiting his lips like a strained, whispered prayer. Collapsing after pulling out and removing his hand from Levi's mouth, Eren rolled onto his back wiping away the sweat that beaded his brow line. Each of them laid silent for a moment regaining their breath before deciding to clean things up a bit. Walking into the bathroom he cleaned up, grabbed a towel, and returned to hand it to Levi who in turn cleaned himself. After he dropped the towel off the side of the bed he laid out and locked his arms behind his head.

"I give you a 9," Levi snickered.

Stealing a glance, Eren quirked a brow "I didn't know I was being graded. I would have tried harder."

"That's why I didn't tell you," Levi smiled "I wanted to see your average. Pretty goddamn great average and for being tipsy? _Stellar._ Poor ex didn't know what he was missing....if only he'd have pulled your hair like you _love."_

"Damn right," Eren smirked proudly "but I'm glad he's gone or else I wouldn't have met you. No one has _ever_ been able to drive me over the moon crazy and simultaneously turn me on at the same time."

Levi rolled into his chest "Yeah, same with me and irritation and arousal. I'm glad I won't have to teach you the basics at least. Not every night will end in with kinky sex, I like vanilla sex too, and sex like tonight. We have all the time to discover each other, but let me just say if you pick me up again I'll make you beg for forgiveness next time you’re in my world." For a moment they shared a laugh before Levi sighed contentedly "I just can't wait to find out just how _great_ we're going to be together."

Eren slung an arm around Levi and kissed him sweetly "Mhmm, me either. I wanna see you boss me around, and then I wanna boss you around a bit. I'm gonna go grab us a drink, okay? I'll be right back."

"Be sure to come back and sleep with me," Levi grinned as Eren rolled off the bed and slipped into Levi's lounge pants. As he slinked out of the bedroom he did his best to attempt stealth, but it would seem that Eren hadn't quieted Levi as much as anyone would have liked. The second he walked out of the bedroom and pushed back strands of sweat drenched hair there were immediate cheers from his friends and drinks raised into the air. Marco and Jean were among the first to stride over to him as he grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the fridge.

Marco's arm slung around Jean's hips and his free hand pointed to the scratches on his chest, arms, shoulder blades, and sides "Holy shit, Levi did a number on you!"

Jean chuckled as he pushed a hand to his shoulder "Yeah, sure sounded like Eren returned the favor, huh? Be good to him, alright?"

"Promise," Eren grinned "and thank you guys for everything, but there is someone I have to get back to."

"Yeah, of course," Marco beamed as he slapped Eren on the back, directly atop his scratches "have fun! We'll let ourselves out around three! If we're not sober I get your room!"

"Deal," Eren offered in a hiss as his wounds still stung a bit. When he returned to the bedroom he saw that Levi was already fast asleep, curled in on himself like he had been the morning he'd gotten cold. Rounding the bed he sat Levi's bottle of green tea on the side table and returned to crawl into bed. He pulled Levi close to his body and began to run his fingers through his hair. How he'd gotten so lucky in such a short amount of time he didn't know. All he did know was that now things would be different, and only time would tell in the long run if that was a good thing or not. At the moment it felt spectacular and he was pretty damn sure that wasn't going to change.

Closing his eyes and snuggling as close as possible to Levi's soundly asleep frame, he began to allow sleep to take over. He trusted his friends with the house and he definitely trusted his sister, so he was going to turn in with his boyfriend for the night. Against him lied the one man who'd managed to change his mind, open his mind, and open himself to a new world. With Levi at his side he was prepared to take the journey no matter what road it led him down the end; a road where he never had to leave his bed was a damn good place to start.

 

 

Art by[ TransLunar!!!!](https://translunarcrafts.tumblr.com/) Please go love this precious boy. I love him. YOU GO LOVE HIM NOW TOO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of my Ereri Big Bang story. You guys, this was such a fun experience. My artist was so sweet, I thoroughly enjoyed working with them. Keth & Shulkie did amazingly as running things smoothly, and I thank them immensely for keeping things on track during the hectic times we had! Thank you so much! This was the only bang I've ever participated in, that I can genuinely say was pleasant all the way around. I hope that you all enjoyed this, and go check out the artwork for the story! When it's posted the linky link will be right ---> here. Go show the other participants some love! I look forward to seeing you all again when I have a working laptop. I may not be able to edit the chapters, but I can edit this piece on my phone. Love to you all, always.
> 
> ~All My Love,  
> K. A. Theirin.


End file.
